


L’Entre-deux

by Chrysoprine, Versolite



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Aristocracy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Revolution, Running Away, Slaves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 48,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysoprine/pseuds/Chrysoprine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: (Se passe après les événements du tome 12)





	1. Gaspard - La disgrâce

**Author's Note:**

> Partie 1 : L’évasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie 1 - L’évasion

_Néosalem, Arènes. Veille de la révolte._

Il faut qu’on le relève rudement, tant il est replié sur lui-même.

Les vivats de la foule tonnent encore à ses oreilles, après que Leila ait été sortie du terrain ; on l’acclame, on la célèbre. Plus tard, il apprendra tout de ce qu’elle a fait, depuis sa peinture de guerre, ses exploits et ses discours, à sa fuite mouvementée, et sa mort. Une héroïne. Une martyre. Une guerrière. L’égale, presque, de l’Imperator lui-même.

Gaspard, lui, il faut en cet instant qu’un coup dans les côtes déplie ses membres pour qu’un garde puisse l’attraper sous les aisselles et le traîner loin des acclamations. Dans l’indifférence générale. 

Gaspard n’a pas été digne d’un regard. 

Gaspard a été oublié sitôt qu’il a échoué.

Il en pleurerait presque de rage. Son bandeau lui est retiré, et on le renvoie à ses fonctions au palais. Chassé du plat de la main par un geste impatient et déçu. Il garde les dents serrées. Il n’y croit pas, bien sûr. 

Il a déjà enduré ça quelques heures, à son retour, lorsque Saul lui a personnellement apposé la marque des Sans-Noms ; mais il est inconcevable qu’il doive faire ça durablement. Servir des verres d’eau aux Éclaireurs. Lui, un soldat entraîné, un membre de l’ancienne élite, porter des plateaux comme une soubrette, comme… comme un esclave. 

C’est impossible. Impossible qu’on le disgrâcie, que ses camarades l’oublient comme un rien. Que ses propres frères dédaignent ce qu’il a été, et le traitent comme un autre de ces chiens. Il a fait ses preuves des milliers de fois. Où se trouvent ses combats, ses héroïsmes ?? Toutes les missions menées au péril de sa vie, où sont-elles ? Où sont ses camarades ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n’en a soudainement rien à faire de lui ? A-t-on déjà effacé tout ça, aussi facilement ? Comment ?? On lui avait promis la gloire et le pardon - on lui devait cette gloire, ce pardon ! et lui, lui qui était si certain de sa réussite, s’est fait avoir à la dernière seconde par une foutue gamine. 

Est-ce le problème ? Est-on déçu de lui ? Des années d’expérience et d’entraînement trompées par une des fortvilliennes, qui n’a pas connu plus d’un été dans les Limbes, est-ce suffisant pour le dédain ? Il n’arrive pas à se dire que oui. 

Qu’un seul échec puisse annuler tous ses succès.

Lorsque Leila l’a saisi et tenu un couteau sous sa gorge, il a cru qu’il mourrait. Qu’il serait tué après s’être battu comme un brave, pareil aux gladiateurs de l’ancien temps. Mais elle a refusé. L’a lâché, rejeté les ordres et la mise à mort exigée par le public. Elle voulait avoir pitié, cette garce, après l’avoir humilié. Or, l’humiliation est pire que tout.

Il aurait préféré qu’elle le tue. Que, pareil aux esclaves, il ait une chance de réapparaître sans sa marque, d’être pardonné. D’au moins ne plus se retrouver avec cette infamie sur le front. De retourner à une vie normale, de retrouver ses pairs, son rang.

_Néosalem, palais. Jour de la révolte._

Il a donc servi au palais jusqu’au lendemain, avec le vertige. Trop de vertige. Les pensées bouillonnantes, frémissantes. Renversant les plateaux dans la cuisine et se faisant gueuler dessus par un chef, un chef de cuisine. Il est parti se changer, mais s’est retrouvé apathique, sur sa paillasse, mains serrées entre les genoux. Dans son esprit passaient et repassaient toutes les choses qu’il a perdues, le simple jour où il a décidé qu’une poignée d’enfants morts-nouveaux ne représentaient pas un danger dont il fallait se méfier. 

Pour une erreur aussi banale, on a détruit sa vie.

On est venu le voir. Pour le renvoyer travailler avec un coup de pied au cul ? Non, on l’a machinalement informé qu’il s’est fait acheter par une aristocrate. Alors qu’il tentait de digérer l’information, on a précisé machinalement qu’il s’est fait remarquer pendant son épreuve, qu’il va pouvoir se la couler douce chez les bourges, maintenant, qu’il a bien de la chance.

Bien de la chance. _Rajoutez l’injure à la blessure, vous en faites pas. J’peux pas tomber encore plus bas que ça, croyez-moi._

Mais quand il voit le gringalet qui vient le chercher, il manque de hurler.

C’est une espèce de gosse, rouquin et hérissé. Un Éveillé, rien à foutre dans l’aristocratie, et malgré son air sérieux quand il s’approche de lui, Gaspard ne s’y trompe pas, il sait qu’on se fout de lui. On va l’emmener où, lui faire faire quoi ? Protéger un petit péteux prétentieux de recevoir les claques qu’il mérite ? Suivre un parvenu dans ses expéditions stupides ? Après un parcours émérite et sans failles jusque-là, c’est vraiment à ça qu’on le condamne ? Mais où il est ?? Toute cette fulmination le traverse en une seconde, juste avant que l’autre lui présente sa main à serrer. 

Gaspard regarde la paume tendue sans réagir. Elle est gantée d’une mitaine de cuir, et un doute s'installe en lui, quand il relève les yeux vers ceux, bleu mer, de son interlocuteur.

\- Bonjour, Gaspard, dit calmement l’autre, sans se laisser décontenancer par son immobilité. Je m’appelle Thomas, je suis le valet de madame Caelum. C’est elle qui t’a acheté. Tu me suis ?

Gaspard lui serre brièvement la main, détournant le regard, et le suit d’un pas lourd, plongé dans ses pensées. Le ton qu’il a pris, plus diplomate que Gaspard s’y attendait, joue peut-être. Ou peut-être est-ce le fait que ledit Thomas lui parle avec plus de considération que n’importe qui les dernières heures. Mais il ne sait pas encore à quoi s’attendre, et quelques mots ne lui assurent pas sa fiabilité. Il n’a pas le choix, de toute façon, et le suit donc docilement vers les rues bondées.

Les passants semblent sereins, autour d’eux. Penser qu’ils le sont véritablement serait peu connaître la ville. 

En bien des années dans les Limbes, Gaspard a pu voir Néosalem arborer ses Éveillés orgueilleux et flegmatiques même dans les climats les plus critiques. Ils ne s’en barricadaient pas moins chez eux avec précipitation, le soir venu, ils ne débattaient pas moins de la situation avec animation une fois sûrs de ne pas être entendus. Le temps actuel est un temps semblable ; la peur des Dernières Familles, la libération de l’Élue du Mal et la guerre imminente jouent dans les paroles un ton trop élevées des bavards, dans la façon dont on se regarde, sourire fixe et entendu à l’appui. Un déni général. Une pièce de théâtre.

Et lui y est maintenant enfermé dans un rôle de Sans-Nom.

Il se détourne d’eux pour aviser les choses de façon tactique. À commencer par ce qu’il peut apprendre de celle qui l’a acheté, à travers celui qu’elle a envoyé pour ce faire. Ledit Thomas porte un lourd manteau de laine, et des traces de poussière s’étalent sur ses joues. Il y a une certaine énergie dans les pas qui le précédent, malgré sa petite taille et son corps faiblard. Faute d’une bonne condition physique, il est probablement habitué à la marche, à aller exécuter des tâches ici et là. C’est un point à retenir.

Évidemment, c’est un valet. Il aurait dû s’en douter, qu’une bourge de la Sixième se déplacerait pas pour lui, mais pourquoi une aristo voudrait-elle se payer à la fois un valet et un ancien garde déclassé ? Enfin, c’est peut-être courant, il n’en sait rien. Pour ce qui est de l’expérience concernant les nobles de la ville, il est rendu au point mort, et ça le contrarie.

\- Pourquoi votre maîtresse m’a acheté ? finit-il par demander.

\- Hm ?

Thomas se tourne vers lui. Il paraît plus dérouté qu’importuné par la question, alors Gaspard la répète, espérant une réponse. Mais le gringalet hausse les épaules :

\- Madame Caelum a des lubies. Faudrait lui demander.

Gaspard hoche la tête, compréhensif.

À force d’interrogatoires et d’observation de ses pairs, le garde a appris à discerner lorsqu’on lui cache quelque chose. Et ça paye ; il voit bien que le valet ment. Il ment pas mal, mais il ment pas moins ; Gaspard n’y prête pas attention, se contentant de noter dans un coin de sa tête qu’il faudra sans doute fouiner un peu pour obtenir les réponses qu’il veut. Ils restent silencieux pendant encore plusieurs mètres ; le soleil est sur le déclin. Il est peut-être seize heures. Une heure avant, il était esclave au palais. Un jour avant, il était dans l’arène. Et ce qui lui semble une vie auparavant, il était dans le camp des gardes, et tout allait parfaitement bien pour lui. 

Il ne revenait ensuite qu’à lui de rectifier sa position au lieu de s’effondrer dans la boue.

Il surprend les coups d'œil que Thomas lui jette pendant le trajet ; Gaspard sent qu’il intrigue le valet, pourtant celui-ci ne desserre les lèvres qu’une seule fois, pour lui dire qu’il peut l’appeler Clairon.

\- Clairon ? répète Gaspard.

\- C’est plutôt comme ça qu’on m’appelle. J’ai fait le beau jeu de me dire Thomas devant la barbaque du palais, mais je préfère Clairon. Comme tu voudras. Toi, t’as un surnom ?

Gaspard hausse les épaules. Il n’a pas besoin ni envie de se lier d’amitié avec lui. Thomas paraît le comprendre, et n’insiste pas ; le reste du trajet est tout à fait silencieux. Lorsque le valet prend le chemin d’une grande maison, l’esclave le suit, comprenant que c’est là sa prochaine résidence.

Mais il a bien l’intention d’y raccourcir son séjour.


	2. Zahia - La forêt

Alentours de Néosalem. Soir de la révolte.

_Il faisait encore jour quand le véhicule avait quitté la ville, s’engageant vers le bois. Zahia réfléchissait à cent à l’heure, regardant le plan et les alentours, surveillant le rétroviseur et la conduite d’Eunice, tour à tour. Les autres, quand ils ne se laissaient pas distraire par leur réussite, préféraient garder l’œil sur les Songes-creux endormis et menottés. Pas de danger de ce côté-là pour le moment, mais nul ne voulait prendre de risque à leur sujet. Une fois la première étape de leur escapade franchie, une certaine euphorie les a gagnés, qui atteignait jusqu’à Zahia. Un sourire en coin et des félicitations bourrues lui ont échappé, et elle est même allée jusqu’à ébouriffer les cheveux gras de Gustave, qui a protesté, sous les rires et sifflets de leurs camarades._

_Ils ont tous eu droit à un petit quelque chose à manger, et doucement, la joie s’est éteinte, la fatigue et l’inquiétude leur sont revenues. Ils n’étaient pas tirés d’affaire, et ils devaient tous se concentrer et contribuer à conduire leur fuite de la façon la plus efficace possible. Bernie veillait au sommeil des Songes-creux, mâchant nerveusement une lanière de viande séchée, pendant que les autres jetaient leurs idées et suggestions sur la marche à suivre. Zahia s’en serait bien passée._

_\- J’étais à Melun avant, a commencé Lisa, c’est sur l’atlas, on pourrait y aller !_

_\- On va pas tenir la route jusque là._

_\- Y a des quartiers du Bien à Paris en plus._

_\- Mais Melun c’est pas Paris…_

_\- Marseille ? Quelqu’un ?_

_\- Mais nan, t’es malade faut qu’on reste avec les autres._

_\- Écoutez, a répliqué Zahia plus fort, calmant leurs paroles mêlées, on a un plan. Le plan, ajoute-t-elle à voix plus basse, patiente, c’est qu’on s’enfonce dans le bois, on rejoint les forts, Bernie nous fait passer à travers, on dort dans le village abandonné puis on rejoint le point de rendez-vous. Pour l’instant, y a pas de “où on va après ça” qui tienne. Si on arrive jusqu’à là-bas on se posera la question, okay ?_

_\- Okay, a opiné Eunice._

_Elle s’est satisfaite de la réponse. Ce n’est que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard qu’une autre idée a été soulevée._

_\- Zahia, a dit Bernie, faut qu’on tourne à gauche au prochain croisement. C’est dans cinq minutes._

_Elle s’est tournée vers lui, perplexe :_

_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ça mène à la route, de ce côté. C’est en plein champ, on nous verrait._

_\- Oui, mais c’est le plus rapide, a maintenu l’autre, inflexible. Ça prendra que cinq minutes, le bois on en a encore pour une heure._

_\- Dis pas n’importe quoi. On change pas nos plans comme ça._

_Elle ne pensait pas que quiconque écouterait la suggestion insensée balancée par Bernie. Les autres se sont tus, et elle s’est persuadée qu’ils resteraient en paix, qu’ils étaient juste fatigués. Mais tout de même, un pressentiment l’a prise, et elle a surveillé la route, attendant le croisement. L’expression d’Eunice était neutre, l’est restée quand ils sont arrivés au niveau de l’embranchement. Zahia s’est détendue ; bien sûr que non, personne n’écouterait cette idée. Personne ne leur ferait faire faux bond. Ils étaient une équipe._

_Quand Eunice a engagé la voiture à gauche, Zahia a protesté. Elle a regardé les autres, mais elle était la seule à qui cette option ne convenait pas ; leurs visages fermés indiquaient nettement qu’ils n’étaient pas d’accord avec elle. Même Gustave. Même Félicien, bon sang, qui avait pourtant toujours été avec Zahia… Il n’y eut ironiquement que la conductrice pour acquiescer, penaude, et lui obéir quand Zahia a donné l’ordre d’arrêter la voiture. Un concert de protestations s’en est suivi. Elle les a fait taire, leur a rappelé, furieuse, que leur plan était simple, quoique fait sur la volée. Le chemin sous les arbres qu’ils avaient emprunté, même s’il était plus long que les routes clairsemées, était suffisamment camouflé pour que les soldats sur leurs traces ne puissent pas les repérer. Pas immédiatement._

_Mais les autres évadés n’étaient pas de cet avis. Lisa et Baptiste, les tout jeunes, ont pleuré, dit que la route était trop lente, qu’ils seraient bloqués et qu’ils ne voulaient pas mourir ou se faire frapper. D’autres, plus endurcis, ont secoué la tête, dit que les Magisters les attendraient à l’autre bout des bois s’ils continuaient sur cet itinéraire. Gustave, en sa qualité d’ancien auxiliaire de camp des soldats, lui a longuement expliqué la façon dont ils patrouillaient lorsqu’ils voulaient prendre les déserteurs ou des membres particuliers des Familles du Mal._

_Et Zahia l’a écouté jusqu’au bout, puis a calmement essayé de leur expliquer à tous qu’ils ne pouvaient pas prendre plus de risques. Que même s’il ne s’agissait que de cinq minutes à grande vitesse, même s’ils étaient persuadés que le soir tombant, et les phares éteints, la traque serait plus dure, même si Eunice avait déjà fait une chose de cette espèce et bien pire… emprunter la route dégagée était un risque supplémentaire dans leur trajet déjà insensé. La garantie de faire tomber leur plan à l’eau._

_Zahia a senti sa gorge se serrer, sa patience l’abandonner. Leurs paroles tour à tour rassurantes – ça va le faire ! – lourdes de reproches – c’était ton idée de nous r’tarder en prenant des gens de la chambre blanche, eh ! – suppliantes – Zahia, j’t’en prie, on peut pas prendre de tels risques – et leurs voix si nombreuses l’ont fait abandonner. Elle a cédé, avec un « D’accord, d’accord ! » furieux, et plus par manque de temps que par conviction. Au fond, peut-être qu’ils avaient raison. Peut-être que si elle était seule sur ce coup-là, c’est que l’option qu’elle pensait raisonnable était en fait l’option la plus stupide, et vice-versa._

_Et le pire est qu’ils avaient raison. Que tout s’est presque bien passé._

_Mais sur la fin, ils ont été trop pressés. Trop pressés, et donc, imprudents._

_Elle repense à ce début de désespoir, près du camp de gardes éclairé à la torche, quand Eunice a machinalement pressé l’accélérateur, attirant l’attention sur eux. Quand ils ont foncé à phares éteints dans l’autre direction, mais que le mal était déjà fait, et des soldats lancés à pieds à leurs trousses…_

_Elle repense à cet instant pénible où ils se sont retrouvés bloqués par une barrière de voitures alignées, installée par les soldats, pendant que ceux-ci leur couraient après. Dès cet instant, elle a su que quelqu’un devrait se sacrifier, et elle a vu, larmes de rage aux yeux et gorge serrée, Bernie et Gustave sauter hors du véhicule. Ils étaient conscients de les avoir mis dans ce pétrin, et voulaient réparer leur erreur. Oh, c’était bien le moment de jouer les héros ! Elle aurait voulu leur éclater la tête contre le pare-brise. Ils ont sauté chacun dans une bagnole de la barrière, et elle a regardé en arrière. Les soldats n’étaient pas en vue, mais elle savait qu’ils n’étaient pas loin. Elle savait qu’ils les poursuivraient, au-delà d’ici, ils avaient à portée un nombre suffisant de 4x4 et de bagnoles dans la barricade pour les courser. C’était putain de foutu pour eux._

_Elle savait ce qu’il fallait faire. C’était même pas compliqué, et les autres y pensaient pas, à côté, ils faisaient qu’observer l’avancée de Gustave et Bernie, se préparer à se barrer. Elle avait saisi brutalement une arme et était sortie. Eunice l’avait appelé, mais en vain._

_Elle crevait déjà les pneus d’une des voitures de la barrière. Elle le faisait de façon méthodique, les quatre, que ces chiens de soldats perdent bien leur temps pour arranger ça. Qu’ils puissent vraiment rien faire. Que les esclaves puissent rouler en paix. Ils pourraient pas dégager la route, ils seraient retardés. C’était ça qui la conduisait, alors qu’elle passait à la voiture suivante, puis à celle d’après. Les soldats ne tarderaient plus, mais ils ne trouveraient rien. Rien que trois débiles d’esclaves là où ils en espéraient plus._

_Les autres étaient passés de l’autre côté. Pas elle. Pas Bernie ni Gustave. Jouant leur rôle de héros jusqu’au bout, ils n’avaient pas même essayé de prendre la fuite avec les voitures qu’ils avaient dégagées ; non, sitôt le véhicule de l’autre groupe passé à travers la barrière, ils avaient replacé ceux qu’ils avaient conduit à leur place dans la barricade, puis avaient sauté en dehors et rejoint Zahia, pour finir de crever les pneus avec elle._

_Zahia avait envie de pleurer, en voyant la voiture filer au loin, devenir une silhouette soulevant des poussières, mais à la place, elle s’était retournée, avec les deux autres. Inutile de fuir. Inutile de s’épuiser dans une traque dont ils connaissaient le résultat. Sans voiture, ils étaient foutus. Elle a attendu les Lances, et quand elles sont venues, elle a tout donné. Elle s’est battue, trouvant un peu de soulagement dans les coups qu’elle pouvait enfin rendre, même en vain. Elle a pris de lourds dégâts en retour, et même alors qu’elle était forcée à terre, mains tenues derrière le dos tandis qu’on lui passait des menottes, des bottes se sont jetées sur ses côtes._

_Avoir aidé les autres à se libérer n’amenait même pas de soulagement à ses lèvres._

_Sa vie était une farce cruelle, et elle avait encore perdu._


	3. Camille - Une dette

_Néosalem, ville. Soir de la révolte._

Saul tient à peine sur ses jambes, dans les derniers mètres.

Elle le regarde en silence, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu’il titube en courant. Elle lui laisse de l’avance, et regarde sa silhouette se faire forme, puis ombre, puis disparaître au détour d’un muret. Au loin, le peuple acclamant les candidats l’instant d’avant s’est fait silencieux.

Le coucher du soleil rappelle la ville à l’ordre. Celle qui charrie ces soldats engoncés dans leurs uniformes, ces fières Toges, ces citoyens, tout ce peuple massé dans Néosalem, persuadé que l’étroitesse de leurs corps n’empêche pas l’expansion de leurs esprits. Tous ceux-là, dès les premières ombres de la nuit, oublient leur sagesse pour redevenir des enfants pétrifiés par leur peur sinistre et puérile, la peur de l’obscurité. Même leur Empereur la ressent.

Comment a-t-elle pu aimer quelqu’un d’aussi pathétique ? Comment a-t-elle pu s’accrocher à lui dans l’espoir de l’améliorer ? La vérité, elle l’a sous les yeux, tandis qu’elle s’avance tranquillement parmi les carcasses de véhicules. Saul était un fardeau pour elle. Il la retenait vers le bas, alors qu’elle n’aspirait qu’à accomplir le bien. À présent qu’elle est libérée de sa débilité, elle peut agir à sa guise.

Elle pose son regard sur le corps de Leila, sous lequel des flaques de sang s’étendent doucement. Intriguée, elle la retourne du bout du pied. Son visage est déformé par la chute, couvert de contusions laides. Elle n’a pas survécu à l’impact, quelle que soit la personne qui l’ait causé – elle commence à suspecter le responsable. Sur son front, une marque se distingue nettement parmi les hématomes. Un huit de chair rosâtre, provoqué par une brûlure. Elle plisse les yeux, et jette un regard dans la direction où elle a laissé Saul partir. Si elle avait su plus tôt, elle aurait cessé son jeu, et lui aurait infligé le même sort.

Un souvenir lui revient. Un visage, en particulier, hanté par un huit similaire, quoique peint plutôt que marqué.

Un engagement qu’elle avait pris remonte à son esprit. Une œuvre inachevée. Elle ferme les yeux, et les bêtes grouillant en elle, à sa commande, se déploient dans la ville.

Elles se glissent dans les murs, dans les failles. À travers les terres retournées apprêtant les cultures de la ville. Sous les sabots des chevaux, entre les stands vides du marché.

Détachées les unes des autres, elles ne paraissent que d’innocents insectes traînant mollement leur carcasse et se laissant doucement voleter dans la ville. Il n’y a personne pour les voir, de toute façon, à l’exception d’ivrognes couchés le long des pavés, décuvant leurs boissons et leur journée étrange. Les antennes des petits coléoptères perçoivent de leur côté une odeur forte et désagréable, mélange écœurant de fromage et d’alcool.

Mais en un rien de temps, en arrivant au cœur de la ville, les coccinelles se mettent à surprendre des choses plus intéressantes. Il se murmure de l’inquiétude dans les maisons néosaliennes, une angoisse que les Éveillés cherchent à réfréner. Elles écoutent les paroles vides avec lesquelles ils se rassurent, puis poursuivent leur vol. Plus loin, dans les campements, des gardes aux fronts luisants de sueur parlent d’esclaves rattrapés en route, de geôles souterraines, ouvertes pour l’occasion, où ils ont été jetés. 

Les couloirs du palais ne les rendent témoins que du bruissement de quelques pas hâtifs, étouffés par les tapis. Dans la salle du conseil, où elles retrouvent la trace de Saul, des cris retentissent, des blâmes sont posés. Chacun se jetant le reproche de la révolte qui a eu lieu en évitant à tout prix que la bombe tombe sur lui-même.

Camille en sait assez, et disperse ses séides grouillants dans les murs, pour se concentrer sur l’une d’entre elles. Elle grimpe les murs de pierre et se fraie un passage du côté des cuisines. Une espèce de curiosité l’arrête, pour lui faire observer un groupe d’esclaves s’activant à la préparation du repas et de la journée à venir. Ceux-là, pour sûr, n’ont pas pris part au soulèvement. Leur tunique ne comporte aucune saleté inhabituelle, et ils ne paraissent pas fatigués, mais l’Élue du Mal ne distingue pas moins la peur dans leurs traits. Tous ceux qu’elle a rencontrés avant, Magisters, Éveillés, Éclaireurs, tous bavardaient nettement, sans aucune inquiétude. Mais pas les Sans-Noms. Les Sans-Noms se taisent, figés sous une épée de Damoclès dont elle devine l’ampleur.

La coccinelle reprend son chemin, chargée de ce nouveau savoir.

Les escaliers sont aisés à suivre, et ses facultés développées lui permettent de deviner la vie dans les souterrains, l’orientant vers les bons couloirs. Bientôt, elle arrive près des geôles-dites. Des cellules sans fin laissent entendre des sanglots désespérés, des voix basses, des planifications déterminées. Les rondes se sont endormies.

Elle imagine que celle qu’elle cherche n’est plus ici ; peut-être a-t-elle profité de la révolte pour s’enfuir. En ce cas, Camille est bien contente pour elle. Elle traverse les salles à son rythme – elle a tout le temps du monde – et compte en silence les incarcérés. Le tapotement des pattes de l’insecte se fige.

Elle l’a reconnue, dans la semi-obscurité. Son regard froid et fermé au monde, transportant autrefois l’espoir et la certitude de vaincre. La jeune femme s’est pris des coups, bien qu’elle n’en distingue que peu dans la nuit. Une goutte de sang s’entête à chuter encore et encore au bout de son poignet.

L’insecte se faufile dans sa cellule.


	4. Zahia - La prisonnière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW allusion à des violences, maltraitances et enfermement

_Néosalem, geôles. Soir de la révolte._

Tout esclave assez vieux, à Néosalem, a un jour connu l’emprisonnement pour mauvaise conduite.

Punition de criminels dans le titre, c’est, dans les faits, une méthode inventée par les maîtres et supérieurs souhaitant se débarrasser un temps d’un Sans-Nom qu’ils n’aiment pas, en le faisant souffrir au passage, de préférence. C’est tout à fait légal, tout à fait normalisé dans les lois de la ville ; certaines maisons ont même, dans leur architecture, des caves sombres ou des pièces étroites spécialement conçues pour emprisonner un esclave en répondant le moins possible à ses besoins. Tout en évitant la mort, bien entendu. 

Une Toge a pris Zahia en grippe, quelques années auparavant, et elle a eu droit à une douzaine d’emprisonnements pour mauvaise conduite, dans des endroits variés du grand palais. C’est en s’informant mine de rien qu’elle a commencé à concevoir une idée des différentes réactions des esclaves à de tels traitements. Et à présent, à présent qu’elle est blottie, bras serrés autour de ses genoux, écoutant les rumeurs de voix autour d’elle, elle peut se faire une idée plus précise de ces réactions.

Certains ne supportent pas leur condition d’esclave. Ils deviennent fous, appellent leurs parents et s’agitent, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Ils se récrient de l’injustice de leur traitement, exigent réparation, et gardent l’idée qu’ils l’obtiendront. Ce sont les indignés. Bien souvent, de jeunes gens ayant à peine connu le système d’esclavage, et auxquels plusieurs coups supplémentaires suffisent pour qu’ils tombent dans la catégorie des éprouvés.

Les éprouvés ne sont pas moins agités, mais plus silencieux. Ils assistent aux événements avec horreur ; parfois blottis dans des coins sombres de leur geôle, parfois debout, agrippés aux barreaux, suivant les pas des gardes avec une terreur muette. Sur leurs lèvres tremblantes, des supplications qu’ils n’osent presque plus formuler. S’ils ont un maître, ou s’ils doivent obéir à quelqu’un, ils le font yeux baissés, et avec un empressement et une nervosité qui rendent leurs mains malhabiles. Ils dégoûtent autant leurs persécuteurs qu’ils font pitié à Zahia.

Ceux qui feignent l’indifférence, répliquant aux maltraitances et à leurs maîtres par une froideur et un professionnalisme complet, ce sont les blasés. Zahia admire leur courage et leur ténacité, mais ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir mal à l’aise en leur présence. Leur froideur est déjà une forme de résignation à leur condition. 

Il y a aussi les muets, des espèces de zombies obéissant à toutes les directives et mangeant docilement les repas, yeux baissés. S’ils les levaient, aucun sentiment ne s’y verrait. Si on les frappe, ils ne réagissent pas. Zahia tremble toujours de se retrouver un jour dans cet état d’apathie ; parfois, elle en montre des symptômes, et se secoue, se met en colère. Tout sauf ça. Elle a vu des dizaines de muets depuis qu’elle est ici. Au palais. Auprès des Sages. Même ligotés dans les épreuves. Ce sont les préférés des citoyens et des Éclaireurs ; ils sont malléables au possible.

Enfin, il y a les insurgés. Des indignés organisés. Ceux qui, malgré les coups répétés, s’ils ont perdu leurs illusions, n'ont pas perdu leur hargne. Ceux qui crachent aux pieds des gardes dès qu’ils passent, se battent de plus belle quand on les frappe, et n’espèrent qu’une seule chose, mettre les Lances suffisamment en colère pour se faire accidentellement tuer par l’une d’elles, et ficher le camp d’ici. Elle fait partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Depuis qu’ils l’ont enfermée, elle n’a pu faire qu’un repérage rapide de ses voisins de geôle, récoltant essentiellement des éprouvés et des blasés.

Elle s’est interrogée sur l’un d’eux, celui qui lui a fait passer un bâton, discrètement glissé le long du mur derrière elle. Insurgé ou indigné ? La distinction est importante, avant de s’en faire un allié. Il ne faudrait pas qu’elle croit avoir de son côté un Sans-Nom expérimenté, tout ça pour se retrouver avec un jeune imprudent. 

Elle a aussi rencontré une muette, dont les profonds cernes et le corps marbré de coups lui ont donné un haut-de-cœur.

Tous autant qu’ils sont, quelle que soit leur réaction à la révolte, subiront bientôt les conséquences du soulèvement d’aujourd’hui. L’idée qu’on ouvre soudain les portes pour venir les tirer vers des épreuves cruelles empêche Zahia de dormir. Elle sait qu’il faudrait qu’elle se repose, mais c’est simplement en dehors de ses forces. Que feront-ils, de toute façon ? La tueront-ils ? La pensée lui arrache un ricanement, qui se transforme en sifflement de douleur lorsque ses côtes se rappellent à elle.

Occupée qu’elle est à surveiller les portes, elle ne prête pas attention à ce qui l’entoure, et sursaute quand un violent bourdonnement retentit juste à côté d’elle. D’instinct, elle attrape le bâton et se tient au mur pour se lever, serrant fermement l’arme dans ses mains. Les silhouettes de milliers d’insectes grouillent et s’agitent jusqu’à laisser apparaître une forme, une robe, un sourire qu’elle connaît. Elle recule, l’arme au poing, horrifiée.

C’est bien elle. Camille. Elle sait le bruit qui court à son sujet, elle sait qu’elle est morte et est devenue l’Élue du Mal. Une sueur glacée coule sur le front de Zahia, elle jette un regard vers la porte, évitant de tourner le dos au danger. Si elle appelle les gardes, elle mourra, et il est inutile d’essayer de défoncer la porte. Mais peut-être vaut-il le coup d’alerter les Premières Familles ? C’est une chance pour elles de tuer leur ennemie, de se débarrasser d’une des plus grandes menaces auxquelles elles puissent avoir affaire, c’est…

C’est une certitude d’encore se sacrifier, pour d’autres personnes qui n’ont jamais rien fait pour elle. Elle se tourne vers Camille, angoissée ; mais elle ne rencontre qu’un sourire paisible, que des yeux noirs et non pas rouges.

\- Zahia, dit doucement Camille, je te cherchais.

\- Q-que me voulez-vous ? réplique Zahia.

Il est difficile de masquer la peur qui l’enserre. Son interlocutrice sourit de plus belle, et sa voix est toujours calme. Aucun danger ne semble la guetter, mais l’esclave ne relâche pas sa posture pour autant :

\- Tu m'as tellement aidée, c'est mon tour de te rendre la pareille ! Alors, je suis venue t’offrir une opportunité. Que dirais-tu de quitter les Familles du Bien ?


	5. Camille - La proposition

_Néosalem, geôles. Soir de la révolte._

Sa proposition semble avoir l’effet voulu. Peut-être que ce n’est que la surprise, peut-être que l’esclave va se reprendre, la frapper pour de bon avec l’arme de fortune qu’elle s’est trouvée - ou du moins essayer. Un tel rejet l’aurait blessée, avant tout ça. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu’elle peut faire plus que s’excuser, qu’elle peut rendre juste ce qui ne l’est pas… Maintenant, elle propose, et si Zahia choisit de refuser malgré tout ce qu’elle a subi par la faute des Premières Familles, alors ça n’aura pas grande importance. Elle devrait trouver sans mal d’autres esclaves rattrapés lors de leur fuite, et désireux de s'échapper encore. Désireux de l’aider à semer le chaos dans les rues de Néosalem. 

\- Vous… Vous voulez que je passe aux Dernières ?

\- Non. Non, ce n’est pas ce que je te propose. Lorsque nous avons fait l’Héliodrome, tu as perdu à cause de nous une occasion de quitter enfin les Sans-Noms. Je ne fais que te rendre ton dû, et si tu choisis de me suivre ensuite, ce sera par ta seule volonté. Ce que je t’offre maintenant, Zahia, c’est la liberté. 

Elle ne semble pas plus convaincue, au premier abord. Toujours ce regard suspicieux, cette poigne assurée sur le bâton ; mais au fond de ses yeux, on peut maintenant voir une étincelle d’intérêt. L’idée que peut-être, juste peut-être, ce n’est pas un piège, l’idée que peut-être elle va pouvoir s’en sortir. La Zahia qu’elle a face à elle n’a plus rien à voir avec la gamine qui les a accueillis ; elle n’affiche plus la sympathie qu’elle avait pour eux, juste une rage péniblement dissimulée, et l’envie de partir. 

La jeune fille se détend insensiblement, avant de pour de bon venir croiser les bras. 

\- Et vous y gagnez quoi, vous ?

\- Je rembourse ma dette auprès de toi. Je contribue au chaos qui arrive sur les Premières Familles. Je remets en question la justice de leur système, et qui sait, peut-être que certains réaliseront qu’elles ne sont pas aussi bonnes qu’elles le prétendent. 

\- Pourquoi je vous aiderais ? Enfin je devrais faire quoi, déjà, si je vous aidais ?

\- Faire s’échapper d’autres esclaves prisonniers, tout simplement. Je ne te demande rien, Zahia, je te le promets. Tout ce qui m’importe, c’est que tu puisses t’enfuir. Pour la suite, il ne tient qu’à toi de faire plus. 

Elle la voit hésiter. Elle la voit tenter de trouver la possibilité d’un mensonge, tenter de comprendre les intentions de l'Élue du Mal, comme si ce n’était pas Camille, face à elle. Comme si elle était face à une ennemie. 

\- Et je vous dois rien ? Pour de vrai ?

Camille laisse apparaître un léger sourire, plus doux que moqueur. 

\- Et tu ne me dois rien, pour de vrai.

\- D’accord. 

Elle regarde l’esclave décroiser les bras, balancer doucement l’arme comme pour en tester le poids, jeter un coup d'œil à la porte. Elle est défiante, à nouveau, mais ce n’est plus contre elle, cette fois. 

\- Je vais m’occuper de la porte, Zahia. Je vous aiderai, évidemment, mais il va vous falloir quitter la ville par vous-mêmes.

\- On se débrouillera, une fois dehors. 

\- Très bien.

Comme elle est arrivée, la blonde semble se dissoudre en milliers d’insectes, qui tous disparaissent dans les interstices des murs, sous la porte, s’évanouissent dans l’obscurité. Leur grouillement lui tire un frisson, mais elle se prépare à sortir, à s’occuper des possibles gardes à l’extérieur de la cellule. 

Quelques minutes passent avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre. Zahia raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son arme, se place derrière la porte comme les clés tournent dans la serrure. La lumière du couloir vient l’éclairer comme un soldat ouvre la porte, l’air terrifié ; derrière lui se tient Camille, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle remercie le garçon de son service, d’un ton presque moqueur, avant de faire un signe à Zahia :

\- Tu ferais mieux de l’assommer, avant qu’il n’aille avertir toute la garde.

Il n’a pas le temps de protester que l’esclave obéit. Peut-être qu’elle y a mis plus de force que nécessaire, peut-être que ce n’était que de la prudence, qu’il vaut mieux ça plutôt que d’être rattrapée au bout du couloir. Elle ne sera pas là pour s’assurer qu’il s’en remette, si tout se passe bien ; Zahia récupère au sol les clés qu’il a laissées tomber, suit Camille quand celle-ci se dirige vers la cellule suivante et lui indique le verrou. 

\- A toi de jouer. 

Elles s’occupent des cellules les unes après les autres, la Sans-Nom se chargeant de rassurer ses camarades quant à l’implication de l'Élue du Mal. Ils sont d’abord réticents, avant de se détendre quand ils constatent qu’elle ne fait rien de plus qu’aider Zahia. Si elle les aide, elle ne peut pas être si mauvaise ; et sinon… Sinon, ce n’est plus leur problème.

Elle a laissé quelques-unes de ses coccinelles traîner dans les couloirs, à l’affût du moindre mouvement, de la moindre présence indésirable. Tant qu’ils ne se font pas remarquer, tout devrait bien se passer, il s’agit de trouver les derniers prisonniers, de leur dégoter de quoi passer inaperçus - les tenues d’esclaves ne sont décidément plus au goût du jour - et de disparaître. Au vu de l’enthousiasme dont fait soudain preuve la Sans-Nom, elle n’a aucun doute quant à la réussite de leur petit groupe. Camille se retourne soudain, s’attirant quelques regards curieux. 

\- Je reviens. Ne m’attendez pas, je vous retrouverai.

Ils sont plusieurs - c’est ce qui la fait suspecter qu’ils ont été avertis, a-t-elle manqué un garde ? - à se diriger vers les cellules. Pour l’instant toujours à l’étage du dessus, mais armés, chacun une lance à la main. L’insecte les regarde passer sans aucune réaction, sinon un petit frémissement. Le moment sera bientôt là de se révéler au grand jour ; ce qu’elle veut, c’est prouver aux Premières Familles qu’elles ne sont pas inatteignables, prouver qu’il est même facile de les infiltrer, au cœur même du palais. Prouver qu’elles ne sont rien face aux Dernières, que Saul n’est qu’un lâche, leur montrer leur Imperator tel qu’il est réellement. Tel qu’elle l’a vu trembler et fuir devant elle. 

Des pas dans les escaliers, déjà, et les esclaves sont à peine quelques couloirs plus loin. Si elle veut que leur évasion fonctionne, il lui faut ralentir les soldats, les occuper le temps que Zahia et les autres puissent s’enfuir.

Ils n’ont que le temps de déboucher à hauteur du couloir que devant eux se dessine une nuée de coccinelles. Ils ont plus de réflexes que les civils, le premier tente déjà de l’empaler sur sa lance, et elle laisse l’arme traverser les insectes avant de prendre forme. 

\- Bien le bonsoir, messieurs.

L’un d’eux fait demi-tour aussitôt, sans doute parti chercher du renfort, mais bien vite rattrapé par d’autres grouillants ; elle le laisse se débattre contre ses ennemis minuscules et ramène son attention au petit groupe, qui s’est arrêté devant elle. 

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous faire du mal, à moins que vous m’y forciez. Je souhaiterais… Je souhaiterais que vous alliez porter un message à Saul, oui. Que vous en profitiez pour avertir les Sages, également, et Toussaint. N’hésitez pas à vous diviser les tâches, ça ira sans doute plus vite. 

Ils restent silencieux, mais elle peut les voir s’organiser déjà ; ils ne doivent pas avoir amené de quoi affronter une créature pouvant à loisir se soustraire aux attaques, pas encore. Ne reste qu’à leur faire son petit cinéma.

\- Vous avez peut-être évolué, depuis la dernière guerre, vous avez peut-être trouvé de nouvelles armes, mais regardez-vous. Regardez votre ville, votre empire, regardez votre Imperator. Vous n’avez aucune chance. Néosalem périclite, vos pauvres dirigeants s’arrachent les cheveux à rattraper les erreurs des uns des autres, vos propres alliés se retournent contre vous. Pourquoi vous battez-vous ? 

\- Pour éviter que votre genre infeste notre cité, madame. 

Camille rit, brièvement, au soldat qui a trouvé le moyen de lui répondre. Ils n’ont pas l’air plus impressionnés que ça, mais ce n’est pas à eux qu’elle veut faire peur. Eux, elle doit les distraire, et ils sont toujours là, face à elle, tandis que Zahia trouve le moyen de quitter le palais. Ils iront porter leurs messages, surtout. A Saul, qui déjà tremble de peur, et ne pourra sans doute pas être d’une très grande aide aux autres. Aux Sages, si hautains, et surtout à Toussaint, qui a préféré tuer une enfant plutôt que prendre des précautions. 

\- Je suis touchée d’une telle attention, jeune homme, mais ne t’en fais pas, nous n’investirons pas Néosalem. 

Elle s’accorde une pause, pour l’effet. Son sourire n’est plus aussi agréable que celui qu’elle réservait à Zahia, et elle reprend :

\- Nous la raserons.


	6. Ily - Sunlight

_Néosalem, maison des Ross. Jour 1, post-révolte._

_Elle ne s’attendait pas au tournant qu’a pris l’affaire. Comme les autres, elle a assisté aux dernières épreuves, et si elle n’est pas la plus inquiète des conditions de vie des Sans-Noms, même elle a grimacé quand elle a entendu parler du jeu. Quand elle a vu les marques rosâtres, la peau brûlée sur les fronts des enfants – on lui avait dit, bien sûr, pour les lubies du nouvel Imperator, mais elle n’en avait pas pleinement pris conscience avant de le voir. Alors elle a grimacé, détourné le regard, et aperçu Sara, à côté d’elle, livide. Elle ne s’attendait pas à une telle expressivité de la part de sa sœur, à l’expression de dégoût sur ses traits, mais elle n’a aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Ce qu’a fait leur empereur… C’est de la cruauté, purement et simplement._

_Elles ne sont pas restées regarder le spectacle complet, s’éclipsant plutôt dès que possible pour rentrer à la maison. La suite, elles l’ont entendue par Eke, qui a préféré suivre tout ce qui s’est passé, qui les a averties pour la fuite de Leïla, pour la révolte, pour les vagues relents de panique dans toutes les rues de la ville. Oh, ils n’en ont pas parlé, de tout ça. Mais tout le monde sait, tout le monde a entendu les rumeurs, connaît quelqu’un qui travaille au palais. Tout le monde finit par être au courant, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il n’y a qu’à laisser les choses se faire._

Quand elle se réveille le lendemain, quelques rayons de soleil se fraient un chemin au travers des rideaux de sa fenêtre, et il lui semble - sans doute bêtement - qu’une meilleure journée s’annonce. Sara est déjà dans la cuisine, assise à table, les yeux baissés sur un livre. Elle la regarde un instant, remarque bien qu’elle ne tourne pas les pages, non, elle semble plutôt… pensive.

\- Bonjour, Sara.

Ça la fait sursauter. Elle était donc vraiment perdue dans ses pensées, et ses réactions plus surprenantes les unes que les autres commencent à l’inquiéter.

\- Emily. Tu tombes bien, il fallait que je te mette au courant.

\- C’est grave ?

Sa benjamine ne semble pas trouver quoi répondre, pendant un instant, finir par reprendre :

\- Les esclaves sont partis.

\- Ceux de Néosalem ?

\- Les nôtres.

Elle ne réalise pas immédiatement ce que ça signifie. Julia, Simon et Mathieu sont partis. Sur l’instant, ça lui tire un petit « Oh. », mais elle ne voit pas bien quoi en penser ; ils sont partis, oui, ils ont dû suivre les révoltés, profiter de l’occasion pour se tirer de là. Elle a un pincement au cœur, l’espace d’une seconde - elles ont fait de leur mieux pour les aider, et eux s’enfuient ? elles auraient pu les protéger, ils étaient en sécurité en tant qu’esclaves de la maison, et c’est là qu’elle finit par comprendre.

\- Ils vont se faire tuer.

\- Ils préfèrent prendre le risque. Je pense qu’ils ont raison. Dans… Dans des conditions normales, ç’aurait été stupide, mais rien ne dit que le palais ne va pas réquisitionner les esclaves achetés pour compenser leurs pertes, et il n’y aurait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire. Rien ne dit qu’ils aient toujours une chance de quitter la Huitième, d’ailleurs.

\- Ils t’en ont parlé ?

Sara se tourne vers elle, enfin. La gamine semble fatiguée – sincèrement inquiète, presque, c’est une première – et acquiesce doucement. Ily doit retenir une nouvelle question, c’est trop… trop étrange. Sara qui aide des esclaves à s’enfuir. Elle n’aurait jamais pu imaginer une histoire de cette sorte.

\- Je les ai surpris, cette nuit, je n’arrivais pas à dormir. Ils… Ils sont partis mais je leur ai proposé de revenir, en cas de besoin. Je leur ai laissé un peu de l’argent mis de côté, aussi, si ça peut leur servir.

\- Tu es vraiment de leur côté, donc ?

\- Je nous mets dans une situation instable, Emily, je suis désolée de te traîner là-dedans, mais…

\- Sara.

\- ... Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour eux et-

\- Sara !

Elle s’interrompt. Merde, la voir dans un tel état… Sara laisse son masque habituel révéler ses doutes, à l’instant. Elle semble intimidée par l’interruption, comme si ce n’était pas elle qui gère la maison, qui leur a permis ce train de vie, comme si elle devait des explications à son aînée.

\- Sara, tu fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon, je m’arrangerai pour nous trouver une solution, au besoin, je ne suis plus aussi démunie qu’à l’époque. Je… Merci de les avoir aidés. Je préfère savoir qu’ils reviendront, au besoin, plutôt qu’ils se retrouvent coincés je ne sais où sans aucune aide. 

Sara semble retrouver son calme sitôt qu’elle entend ses mots.

\- N’y compte tout de même pas trop. Je pense préférable pour eux qu’ils s’éloignent de Néosalem. 

\- Je sais. 

La benjamine baisse les yeux, revient à son livre pour continuer :

\- Je te tiendrai au courant de notre organisation dans les prochains jours. Dans l’idéal… Dans l’idéal, il ne se passera rien de plus, et la situation reviendra plus ou moins à la normale. J’espère que les Sages réaliseront qu’ils ne peuvent laisser leur nouvel Imperator mettre la ville à feu et à sang, et se chargeront de calmer la situation. J’imagine qu’Eke est occupée ?

\- Elle passera dès qu’elle aura du temps.

\- Reste avec elle tant que tu peux, évite peut-être de trop sortir, dans le doute. 

\- ... Très bien. Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

Sara ferme son livre, recule sa chaise pour mieux se lever. Elle semble hésiter, ne paraît pas elle-même connaître la réponse à cette question. Elle ferait presque son âge physique, pour une fois, sans la moue dédaigneuse qu’elle affiche généralement, sans le froncement de sourcils habituel, presque imperceptible, qui rend son visage plus dur et dont elle ne se départ jamais. 

\- Je vais m’occuper de la livraison prévue aujourd’hui, vérifier qu’elle a bien eu lieu. Préparer au besoin la maison, en espérant que personne n’ait besoin de nous, mais je préfère que ce soit fait. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans mon bureau, j’imagine. Sinon, laisse-moi un mot, je ne trainerai de toute façon pas plus que nécessaire.

\- Très bien. 

\- Emily ?

\- Oui ?

Elle laisse un court silence s’installer, hoche la tête comme pour elle-même :

\- Ça va aller. On va se débrouiller pour que ça aille, d’accord ?

\- Evidemment, Sara. 

Un dernier petit sourire, plus sincère que ceux auxquels elle a eu droit dernièrement, et Sara quitte la pièce.


	7. Oswald - L’éponge

_Néosalem, bar de Feyr. Soir 1, post-révolte._

Il s’est débarbouillé, bien comme il faut. Ses cheveux ne collent plus, il s’est essuyé les yeux, le nez, la bouche, et il est plus briqué que jamais, quand il descend lourdement les escaliers reliant les dortoirs à la taverne. Son manteau bleu préserve ses épaules du froid – ça doit être une matinée bien glaciale qu’ils se collent. La mauvaise saison est sur eux, et tous ses soucis avec.

Tandis qu’il descend, il se souvient encore nettement de la sensation de sa jambe percée par les barbelés. La douleur fantôme le perturbe, son genou est pas à sa place, à n’avoir aucune cicatrice ni aucune chair à vif. Il en vient à regretter tout ça, une fois encore.

Regretter de pas avoir fait véritablement le con, regretter la maltraitance, les risques et la souffrance. Regretter les trois plaies violentes qu’il a pensé s’infliger. Il ne sait pas écrire, mais il doit garder la trace de tout ça. Faudra qu’il demande quelques feuilles et un crayon à Merlin, histoire de se griffonner des dessins vagues des différentes scènes, pour tout bien conserver pour lui, quelque part à l’abri. Des fois qu’il déprime trop, un jour, peut-être que ça l’réconfortera de savoir qu’il a su être fort, quelque part, dans une autre vie. Même juste en rêve. Même juste dans un long délire de beuverie.

Oh et puis merde, à quoi bon ?

Merlin l’accueille avec un petit salut. Il est en train de servir des clients, et lui fait signe de l’attendre au comptoir. Il commence si tôt, le Keznef ? Il ne reconnaît pas grand-monde, s’étonne d’ailleurs de ne pas trouver de figures familières. À coup sûr, même la scottish qu’est fidèle au Furieux prendrait l’opportunité d’un tel horaire d’ouverture pour venir se rincer en bonne et due forme. Et la bourgeoise blonde, elle aussi, aux abonnés absents ? C’est toujours elle qui s’réveille le plus tôt… Même pas de Magister un peu trop assidue à la bouteille, pas de vendeuse d’animalerie fan de vin, pas de Samaël ni d’Ange, pas de soldats de la Centurie, le bar est terriblement vide, ce matin.

Ce matin… Il jette un œil à la fenêtre. Ah… Pas ce matin, ce soir, plutôt, à en juger par la couleur du ciel. Il a vraiment fait n’importe quoi au point de pas voir le temps passer, et avec tout ça, il s’est mis un décalage horaire sur le capot. Quelle triste vie.

Ça ne rend que les absences plus dérangeantes et bizarres. Le souvenir du verre d’eau qu’il a bu avant de descendre en vient à glouglouter en stagnant dans sa gorge, sensation désagréable qu’il expire par les narines. Avec un soupçon d’intrigue, il regarde Merlin le rejoindre enfin, alors que le type qu’il vient de servir rumine dans ses papiers sans toucher à son verre. On dirait une Toge, une espèce de binoclard qui soupire régulièrement en jetant de petits regards mauvais autour de lui. Rien à voir avec les clients habituels de Merlin. Ou du moins, les clients habituels devraient aussi être là.

\- C’est… bizarre, ce soir, nan ? grommelle Oswald en portant enfin son attention au tenancier.

Merlin lui jette un regard éloquent. Il paraît fatigué, comme d’hab, mais surtout sur ses gardes et préoccupé, ce qui lui ressemble moins. Il essuie son nez d’un revers de manche et regarde son habitué de haut en bas, l’air de se demander ce qu’il va foutre de lui.

\- T’as bien choisi ton moment pour te murger la gueule, toi… finit-il par soupirer d’un ton résigné.

\- Merry, il se passe quoi ? s’inquiète Oswald.

\- C’est long à expliquer. J’vais avoir besoin que tu t’assoies et qu’t’essaie de pas boire pendant cinq minutes. Juste le temps de m’écouter.

\- C’est si grave que ça ?

L’autre se contente d’aller de l’autre côté de son comptoir, en silence. Un nœud d’angoisse serre l’estomac d’Oswald ; il tire son siège à lui et s’y perche maladroitement, regard fixé sur le visage du barman. L’autre baisse la tête. Il a presque l’air en colère.

\- J’ai fait un truc ? Pendant qu’j’dormais ? le presse Oswald. J’ai pété un plomb et les autres veulent pas revenir ? J’peux m’excuser, tu sais !

\- Mais putain, arrête de t’regarder la ceinture, ça a rien à voir avec toi ! Oswald, c’est grave, je te dis ! On est pas informés bien précisément pour l’instant, la plupart des gens sont pas au courant, mais on m’parle, à moi, ajoute Merlin à voix basse, une espèce de peur furieuse dans les yeux. L’Imperator a foutu la merde et y a des esclaves qui se sont enfuis, hier soir. C’est une espèce de soulèvement ou j’sais pas quoi. Les chefs ont contrôlé tout ça, mais Stephenberg, le gars de la Centurie, lui et sa s’conde, ils ont pas l’air de penser qu’ça ira. Il m’a dit qu’on était dans la merde, et que j’ferais mieux de mettre la clé sous la porte du Feyr et de me barrer de la ville pour rejoindre un autre quartier général. Ils se sont tirés aux aurores. Si j’m’en vais tu viens.

C’est dur à digérer, tout ça. Oswald se frotte les yeux, tentant d’avaler les informations, alors que Merlin pose un petit-déjeuner sommaire sous son nez. Rien d’alcoolisé. Le marin regarde avec envie les bouteilles posées dans les étagères, mais ptêt que l’instant est pas bien choisi. Sa cirrhose a l’air de penser la même chose.

\- Attends, attends, euh, se reprend-il, c’est la merde à quel point ? La ville est comment ?

\- Rien qu’a changé. En apparence, ajoute le plus jeune, sur les nerfs.

\- Alors tout va bien ! Merry, ajoute Oswald plus doucement, on en a connu des emmerdes. On va survivre à celle-là aussi. Si y faut j’t’exporte le Feyr sur mon Enclume, comme le gars en face le faisait un temps, et on pourra toujours faire notre sel en voyageant et en s’arrêtant dans les ports pour vendre un peu d’alcool. Le temps qu’ça s’calme.

\- Arrête ton baratin… Comme s’y flottait, ton bâtiment, ronchonne Merlin.

Mais il a capté son intérêt, Oswald le voit bien. Il tousse dans son coude, et reprend, intrigué :

\- T’as dit que des esclaves se sont tirés ? Gaspard, des nouvelles ?

Il ne sait pas bien ce qu’il voudrait entendre. Que le garde a réussi à prendre la poudre d’escampette, et qu’il est libre, quelque part en sécurité, mais loin de sa portée, là où à coup sûr, il pourra jamais le recroiser ? Ou qu’il est encore quelque part en ville, malheureux et enfermé, et là peut-être, peut-être qu’Oswald pourrait faire quelque chose… ?

\- J’en ai pas, répond Merlin. J’ai pas pu me renseigner.

Oswald se tait. C’est pas la pire réponse qu’il aurait pu entendre, mais l’incertitude le réjouit pas pour autant.

Une chose à la fois.

\- Ils sont où, tes clients ?

\- Va falloir être plus précis, Arquanz.

\- J’sais pas, Samaël, Ily, Pierre… ?

\- J’imagine que les aristos et leurs potes s’font discrets. C’est un peu le malaise, en ce moment, avec les histoires d’esclaves. Ross doit être au bercail en train de surveiller les siens, pour ce que j’en sais.

\- Et les autres militaires ? Ange, on l’a pas revu ? Et Latife ?

\- Ptêt mobilisés en renfort pour veiller qu’les Sans-Noms qui restent ne fassent pas d’troubles. J’sais pas ce qu’ils foutent, au-dessus, mais j’doute qu’après cette journée de merde ils se contentent de préparer le thé.

Oswald baisse la voix et les yeux. Il a pas osé prononcer ce dernier nom, mais faut bien qu’il sache, et il le dit tout bas pour s’assurer que personne ne l’entende s’inquiéter d’elle :

\- La Fiona ?

\- Pas croisée aujourd’hui, grommelle Merlin. Allez, secoue-toi. Va préparer tes affaires. Faut qu’on soit apprêtés à filer à toute heure du jour, vieux.


	8. Gaspard - La pièce (1/2)

_Néosalem, maison d’Étoile Caelum. Soir de la révolte._

L’espèce de maison est aussi austère dans ses extérieurs qu’elle est en fouillis dans ses intérieurs. Des cartons s’amoncellent dans un coin de l’entrée, auxquels le valet lui dit de ne pas faire attention, avant de lui faire faire un tour rapide. 

L’entrée mène à un couloir, qui lui-même donne, à gauche sur un bureau, une salle de bains et un placard, à droite sur la cuisine et le salon. Du coin de l’œil, Gaspard perçoit des objets disposés d’une façon qui ne devrait pas l’être dans le bureau. Un boulier fréquente étroitement une lampe à abat-jour, un mug recouvert de titres de jeux vidéo et des bouts de tissus déchirés, au-dessus de la cheminée. Le salon et la cuisine paraissent un peu plus orthodoxes, même si des feuilles s’éparpillent ici et là. L’ancien garde traîne les pieds alors que le garçonnet l’emmène au bout du couloir, où se situe un escalier menant à l’unique étage de la maison. Là, trois chambres, qui à l’exception de la dernière paraissent les pièces les mieux rangées de la maison, et un bureau dont la porte est fermée. Le valet lui indique la première des chambres :

\- Tu dormiras là. Si tu me cherches pendant la nuit, je serai dans le canapé du salon. Si c’est de madame Caelum que tu as besoin, espère que la lumière de son bureau sera allumée.

La fin de la première soirée se résume pour lui à ranger les affaires qui traînent, à balayer et à nettoyer, suivant les instructions de Thomas, et à apprendre où se situe le matériel dont il aura besoin. Le valet le supervise, hochant la tête, lui indiquant au fur et à mesure ce qu’il ne faut pas toucher et ce qu’il doit éviter de faire. Gaspard serre les dents, laissant passer les remarques et les corrections. Ses mois en tant que bleu dans la garde étaient cent fois plus redoutables que quelques coups de balai ; mais il est de plus en plus frustré de s’entendre être repris et corrigé quand il fait des erreurs. Au moins le valet ne se montre pas irrespectueux. Ç’aurait été de trop.

Quand enfin le garçonnet semble satisfait, ils vont attendre le retour de la maîtresse dans la cuisine. L’endroit briqué a une odeur de produit d’entretien. Thomas invite Gaspard à s’asseoir, mais il n’en fait rien. Il ne connaît pas encore sa maîtresse, et préfère éviter la provocation. Le valet hausse les épaules et sort du beurre, du pain, un couteau et des verres. Il les installe à côté du pichet et de la corbeille de fruits, et se met lui-même à table, attrapant une poire dans le petit panier.

\- Tu peux te préparer un sandwich, si tu veux. Faut pas toucher au beurre de cacahuète, mais le reste est à disposition. En abuse juste pas, avertit Thomas.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous appelez “en abuser” ?

L’oeil pâle du valet s’attarde sur lui un instant.

\- C’est bon, finit-il par dire, arrête de me vouvoyer. Je suis pas marquis, et je vois bien que ça t’arrache la langue.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu appelles “en abuser” ? répète Gaspard, impassible.

\- Bah… Demande la permission avant de te servir, et ça devrait aller.

Gaspard opine, et jette un regard vers le couloir.

\- Quand est-ce que je vais rencontrer ta maîtresse ? s’enquiert-il.

\- Sans doute pas tout de suite. Demain, peut-être... elle s’laisse parfois distraire par le travail. J’espérais qu’on puisse l’avoir pour ce soir, mais vu qu’on peut pas compter dessus... 

Le valet lui fait signe vers la nourriture. 

\- Sers-toi. Mange. On laisse pas les serviteurs le ventre vide, ici.

Gaspard hésite un instant. Ses yeux se posent sur le plateau. C’est très simpliste, comme dîner, mais les fruits et le beurre manquent à son estomac. Il finit par s’installer en face du valet. Il reste alerte, guettant l’expression de Thomas et les bruits extérieurs ; sa main se tend vers le couteau et le beurre, et il s’en coupe un peu pour l’étaler sur deux tranches de tartines. Le valet lui propose de l’eau, et il acquiesce, machinal, avant de se rectifier d’un petit “S’il vous… S’il te plaît, ouais.”. Quand Gaspard se met à manger, le valet paraît satisfait et en fait de même. Il croque la poire, un sourire aux lèvres et un éclat dans les yeux.

\- C’est bien de manger, hein ? Un peu tout ce qui compte, finalement.

Gaspard hausse les épaules, et le valet, comme comprenant le message, arrête ses questions. Ils ont fini rapidement, et puisqu’ils ne parlent pas, Thomas décide qu’il est temps pour eux de faire le lit.

C’est un vrai lit, avec un matelas et des draps, le genre que Gaspard n’a pour ainsi dire presque jamais connu. Il ignore comment son dos, endurci aux tentes, aux campements et à la paillasse, va réagir à un changement aussi subit ; il rumine la question jusqu’au moment où ils retournent au salon. 

Thomas s’installe en tailleur sur le canapé ; une couverture est pliée sur un fauteuil voisin, celle que le valet doit sans doute utiliser lorsqu’il dort ici. Un petit “Hep” de son nouveau supérieur détourne l’attention de Gaspard du tas informe des oreillers.

\- Je voulais savoir… reprend le valet.

\- Hm… ?

\- Ils t’ont maltraité, là-bas ? 

Gaspard se tend. L’interrogation est complètement stupide.

\- Ils m’ont rétrogradé. Ça répond à ta question ?

\- Mais ils t’ont fait du mal… ?

Ce n’est clairement pas le moment d’assassiner quelqu’un, mais l’acidité qu’il sent dans sa gorge ne promet pas que des paroles fleuries. La répartie la plus polie qu’il puisse envisager en cet instant est simplement de demander gentiment au valet s’il veut des détails ou si ça lui suffira. À vrai dire, Gaspard doute de vouloir connaître la réponse à une question pareille. Il ne sait pas ce qui se cache dans le crâne de ce gosse ; rien n’exclut qu’il soit tombé entre les mains de sadiques ou d’inconscients. 

Le regard incendiaire qu’il lui lance sans doute doit suffire à Thomas pour réaliser qu’il a fait une gaffe. Il lève doucement ses mains, en signe d’apaisement :

\- D’accord. Okay, c’était maladroit. Je… J’vais être franc, j’ai jamais été dans une situation comme ça. Ma maîtresse m’en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, mais inviter un esclave et me laisser gérer, c’est… hah.

Le petit rire qu’il laisse échapper, de même que quelques accents dans ses paroles, sonnent forcés. Comme plus tôt, Gaspard a l’impression qu’il cache quelque chose, et ça rend caduc tout son petit laïus.

\- J’suis désolé pour toi. Je veux juste pas, euh… réagir connement par rapport à toi. Si y a des trucs que t’aime pas, ou qu’il faut pas faire, faut le dire, hein ? On fera gaffe, je préviendrai Étoile. 

Cette fois, il ne ment pas. Gaspard a beau chercher, il ne lui voit aucun signe malhonnête ; il balaie la question d’un revers de main, mal à l’aise :

\- J’y réfléchirai.

\- Super, reprend le valet, soulagé. Courage, vieux, mais crois-moi, ça… ça devrait aller, maintenant. C’est pas le Buckingham, ici, mais t’es pas mal loti non plus, faut juste voir comment la situation va évoluer.

\- Sans doute.

Il jette un œil autour de lui. Il ne voit rien de neuf, par rapport à plus tôt ; des fauteuils, un canapé, des plantes, des lampes, un miroir en pied dans un coin de la pièce, des livres… La décoration n’est pas plus sophistiquée que celle de l’appartement d’un grabataire de la Septième ; bien au contraire, l’impression d’entassement que donne l’endroit n’en fait pas une demeure confortable. Il est pourtant bien chez une Éclaireuse, et noble, de surcroît. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler ce qu’il sait d’elle ; mais Thomas ne lui en a pas encore parlé, et même si le bazar donne l’idée du sens de l’organisation de la dame, ça ne l’aide pas particulièrement à la cerner. Gaspard finit donc par briser le silence :

\- Tu disais que ta maîtresse était au travail, c’est ça ?

\- Hm ? Oui, elle doit être dans son labo en ville.

\- Elle est doctoresse ?

\- Non, scientifique. 

Gaspard se tait, perplexe. Ce n’est pas la réponse à laquelle il s’attendait.

\- Elle a gagné ses titres avec ses recherches, clarifie Thomas. Elle bosse directement pour les Sages. 

\- Quel genre de recherches ?

\- Elle développe des appareils avec des équipes. Elle a fait quoi, déjà, euh… L’indicateur saisonnier de l’époque des vivants… Elle a travaillé sur le Red Lab, l’appareil qui détecte l’apparition d'Élus, et...

\- Ah bon ?

Ça lui a échappé. Cet appareil, il l’a déjà vu à l'œuvre. Il se trouvait, deux ans auparavant, dans la mairie d’un village où son bataillon s’était arrêté ; alors qu’ils étudiaient un plan, un des lieutenants avait brusquement donné l’ordre à toute une division de plier bagage et de rentrer à Néosalem. Sa seule explication avait été un appareil posé sur la table au-dessus de la carte. Un Red Lab diffusant une lumière rouge.

\- Oui, reprend Thomas, c’est une… 

\- Un genre de sphère, non ? Qui réagit aux pouvoirs des Imperators ?

\- C’est ça ! 

Le valet paraît ravi que l’appareil lui soit familier. Il poursuit, lui parle d’autres machines dont il ne garde rien en mémoire ; seul une d’entre elles ressort, dans cet ensemble. Le valet répète tant son nom que l’ancien garde ne peut pas faire autrement que se rappeler au moins de ça : le Shooting-Star. Un travail ambitieux, le projet d’une vie, à l’entendre. Quelque chose lié aux Familles du Mal et visant à mettre fin aux guerres. 

Gaspard ne fait que hocher la tête. Thomas est bien plus bavard au sujet de projets auxquels il ne piffe rien qu’il ne l’est à propos de ce qui intéresse vraiment l’ancien garde. Ça y va pour parler d’appareils compliqués, et bien moins pour lui dire franchement ce qu’il doit faire maintenant qu’il a été acheté, ou pourquoi il l’a été. 

Le valet doit sentir qu’il fatigue, car il achève avec un haussement d’épaules :

\- Ce que tu dois retenir, c’est qu’elle a un travail compliqué et important. À moins que ce soit urgent, évite de la déranger.

Ben voyons. Il va si peu la déranger qu’à la première occasion, il sera loin d’ici.

Thomas finit par le raccompagner à sa chambre à l’étage et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Gaspard se retrouve seul. Il considère son matelas, et finit par s’y asseoir, appréciant sa mollesse. 

Le silence de la maison le perturbe un peu. Il tranche avec les chuchotements et les respirations régulières de ses camarades d’infortune ; mais il est loin de tout ça, maintenant. Autant profiter tant que ça dure. Les draps sont frais sous ses doigts, et il ne résiste pas à l’envie de se coucher, épuisé ; le lit est vraiment confortable. Presque trop, contre son dos courbaturé ; il s’étire avec un grognement, se couche sur le côté, et profite d’être encore un peu éveillé pour réfléchir à sa journée.

Il n’en a pas vu beaucoup, faute de s’intéresser aux Sans-Noms, mais se sait pour l’instant bien traité en comparaison des esclaves du palais et de ceux des aristocrates. Le dîner était simpliste, mais on le bat pas, on se soucie de lui, et paradoxalement, ça rajoute à sa rage plutôt que de l’apaiser. Les corvées ici ne sont pas moins des corvées, les gens avec lesquels il cohabite non moins des donneurs d’ordres, et il n’est pas moins traité en esclave, peu importe la pièce dans laquelle on l’enferme. Alors c’est bien beau de lui faire des gentillesses, mais ça prend pas.

Il s’endort avec une colère sourde au fond de l’estomac.

_Néosalem, maison d’Étoile Caelum. Matin du jour 2 PR._

Sa première journée s’est passée exactement comme la première soirée, et il a même pu être tranquille, passant de la prudence à une détente alerte. La maîtresse des lieux est sans doute revenue pendant la nuit. Il a entendu des bruits à l’étage pendant la journée, et vu Thomas apporter un plateau en haut - à moins qu’ils n’aient kidnappé quelqu’un, a-t-il ironiquement songé.

Le surlendemain, dans la cuisine, il trie des câbles avec le valet. Ceux-ci proviennent apparemment d’une livraison régulière, d’un dépôt basé sur une déchetterie. Il n’a toujours pas croisé la maîtresse des lieux, et le mystère devient presque une source de distraction.

\- Est-ce qu’elle se sert vraiment de tout ça ? grogne Gaspard en examinant les embouts d’un des fils, avant de le mettre sur la pile correspondante.

\- Oh, crois-moi mon petit, je me pose plus la question, réplique Thomas. Quand ça parle de convertir des données, j’arrête de donner. T’es sûr que le vert va là ?

\- Quand je les ai connectés au portable, ça marchait.

\- On va dire que c’est bon, alors.

Le valet se met à se débattre avec un chargeur abîmé, tentant d’y mettre du scotch coupé aux incisives. Gaspard laisse échapper un souffle du nez, lui désignant les ciseaux, mais l’autre décline en se marrant :

\- Eh, un peu d’honneur. Les vrais hommes coupent aux dents. Regarde (il s’exécute, le scotch tranché se détendant entre le pouce et l’index de sa main droite), je viens de gagner environ vingt pourcents de virilité.

\- Bravo, sourit Gaspard, fatigué.

\- T'es scotché, hein ?

L’ancien garde a un moment d’arrêt, mais le rictus fiérot du gamin ne permet pas le doute.

\- Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de faire cette blague.

\- C'est Clairon et les calembours ou rien. Il faut bien être impec-câble, pour la crème de la ville.

\- Je t’en supplie, stop, le raille Gaspard.

\- Tu t’y habitueras. Vas-y, essaie plutôt.

Le valet s’assure que l’esclave le regarde avant de lui lancer le scotch. Gaspard le rattrape sans problème, et Thomas gesticule, le mettant au défi de l’imiter. Gaspard se tâte et finit par accepter la proposition, cherchant du bout de l’ongle le bord de l’adhésif avant de le tirer. Quand il atteint une taille suffisante, il le porte à sa bouche et le détache avec ses dents, sans difficulté. L’autre l’applaudit à tout rompre :

\- Cette pièce a plus de testostérone qu’un film de Stallone !

\- Ah oui, renchérit Gaspard en s'emparant d'un autre câble, on en est chargés.

\- Jolie ! Tu vois, tu prends le truc !

Ils reprennent leur activité, plus sereins. Bientôt la concentration assombrit l’humeur de Gaspard. Thomas remplit le silence avec ses bavardages, mais des coups à la porte l’interrompent en plein milieu d’une anecdote. 

\- Ça doit être le carton qu’ils ont perdu, ça. 

Il se lève et Gaspard continue de travailler, ne prêtant pas attention à la discussion qui s’entame dans l’entrée. Quand il voit Thomas le dépasser d’un pas pressé, il se redresse, une question mourant sur ses lèvres. L’avisant, le valet s’arrête brièvement :

\- Laisse ça là et suis-moi.


	9. Gaspard - La pièce (2/2)

_ Néosalem, maison d’Étoile Caelum. Matin du jour 2 PR. _   


Gaspard ignore ce qui le préoccupe, mais il s’exécute. Plusieurs bruits de pas se font entendre dans la maison, en bas, tandis que Thomas et lui remontent l’escalier. Arrivés près du bureau, le valet frappe à la porte, guettant les marches. L’ancien garde devine qu’il s’inquiète d’être suivi, mais les personnes en bas semblent les attendre. Il jette un regard interrogateur au valet, mais une voix féminine lui demande d’entrer, et le garçon s’efface, faisant signe à Gaspard de rester derrière.

Le blond approche son oreille du battant, l’air de rien.

\- Tu devrais descendre, Twinkle. Y a des gens en bas qui viennent du palais. Ils m’ont dit qu’ils réquisitionnent les esclaves.

Gaspard n’entend pas de réponse, seulement du mouvement, et il s’écarte de la porte pour faire mine de regarder en bas. Thomas le dépasse en reculant, vite suivi d’un courant d’air ; Caelum vient de sortir, et Gaspard n’a pas le temps d’attarder le regard sur elle qu’elle est déjà en bas. Tout ce qu’il a eu le temps de percevoir était des cheveux bruns et un habit noir et blanc.

Gaspard jette un oeil à Thomas, et, d’un signe de tête, désigne l’endroit où la jeune femme vient de disparaître :

\- C’est elle ?

Le valet acquiesce, puis ouvre la bouche - pour l’inciter à la prudence ? le rassurer ? mais peu importe, Gaspard descend déjà. Il est hors de question pour lui d’ignorer ce qu’il se passe, surtout au vu de l’empressement de Caelum. Il arrive en bas au moment où la maîtresse des lieux mène les arrivants au salon. Seul l’un d’eux l’aperçoit, un visage inconnu de Gaspard, mais dont les yeux se dardent vers lui comme si lui le reconnaissait. Bientôt, il disparaît à son tour. L’esclave, le cœur battant, prend le prétexte de déplacer les câbles entreposés pour se réfugier dans la cuisine, non loin du salon. Les voix qui lui parviennent ne sont pas très distinctes, mais il arrive à deviner l’essentiel des mots.

\- Eh bien, je vous écoute, dit Caelum.

\- Ordres du conseil, madame, répond l’un des gardes. Avec la fuite des esclaves de l’autre soir, nous devons impérativement réquisitionner tous ceux qu’on peut, en urgence. Ce qui implique ceux des aristocrates de notre ville. Vous nous en voyez navrés. Les termes du... 

\- Vous  _ m’en _ voyez navrée, mais je vais devoir dire non.

Gaspard retient péniblement un rictus. À la place de ces gardes, il aurait du mal à ne pas la gifler, après une réplique aussi arrogante. La voix autoritaire d’un autre des visiteurs lui répond sans se laisser déconcerter :

\- Madame, je comprends votre désarroi, mais aucun refus ne s’applique, ou il faudra en répondre non devant nous, mais devant le tribunal.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, mais mon refus est parfaitement légal. J’ai discuté il y a deux jours des modalités concernant la révolte avec l’huitier du palais, et il m’a informé que vous viendriez. J’ai la permission de garder mon esclave. 

\- Vous avez une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Eh bien, on était censé vous en informer avant aujourd’hui, mais je constate que l’administration a ses travers…

\- C’est ridicule ! intervient la deuxième voix. Pour quelle raison une aristocrate aurait-elle plus besoin d’un esclave que notre conseil ?

\- Parce que je travaille d’arrache-pieds dans la recherche concernant les Dernières Familles, qu’une nouvelle guerre des Limbes approche, et qu’il me faut impérativement une assistance pour mener à bien mes projets. 

Silence. Les yeux de Gaspard errent dans la cuisine, dans l’attente d’une réplique. Il ignore ce qu’il voudrait exactement, quelle option est la meilleure. Il n’a pas particulièrement envie de rester chez cette baronne, mais retourner au palais et subir le dédain n’est pas une option tentante non plus. La seule chose préférable serait qu’il puisse partir de cette ville, tout simplement ; revenir à zéro. Il ne pourra pas retenter l’Héliodrome de sitôt ; mais où sera-t-il bienvenu ? Il ne sait même pas où il voudrait aller. Il sent à quel point ses réflexions l’abattent ; il se secoue, et s’aperçoit du coin de l'œil que Thomas est en train de descendre les escaliers. Le valet le rejoint, l’air préoccupé.

\- Tout va bien ?

Les voix ont repris. Gaspard lui fait signe de baisser le ton, mais l’autre s’amuse : 

\- Tu les espionnes ?

\- J’aimerais bien comprendre ce qu’il se passe, oui.

Thomas hausse les épaules :

\- Tu me diras ce qu’ils ont raconté. Je dois sortir.

L’ancien soldat hoche la tête, et le valet s’efface. Il saisit des protestations, de l’autre côté, des échanges faits en messes basses, que la voix de la maîtresse des lieux coupe brusquement :

\- Parlez-en donc à l’huitier, puisque vous semblez déterminés à vous assurer de tout ça. Si je mens, vous pourrez toujours revenir aujourd’hui vous emparer de mon Sans-Nom et me jeter en prison. Mais sachez juste une chose. Mes projets manquent d’une partie pratique, faute de sujets pour ce faire, et j'ai besoin d’un cobaye pour quelques essais… ma foi, relativement dangereux. Je pensais qu’un esclave serait un candidat optimal pour ce faire, mais si votre avis diffère, et que vous vous portez volontaires par intérêt de la science aussi bien que de la protection du peuple, n’hésitez pas. Ma porte vous est ouverte.

\- Est-ce là une menace ?? 

\- Non, dit sincèrement Caelum. Une proposition. Je tiens seulement à vous aviser que les Sages donnent plus de valeur à mon travail qu'à une de vos vies. Maintenant, veuillez quitter ma maison, s’il vous plaît.

Gaspard a des sueurs froides. Il a pleinement conscience du profond silence qui suit le discours de Caelum, de la rumeur étrange des visiteurs se relevant pour s’en aller. Il se glisse rapidement vers le plan de travail. Il tend l’oreille, et ouvre un tiroir le plus silencieusement qu’il le peut, profitant du grincement d’une chaise pour étouffer le bruit. Les couverts lui apparaissent, soigneusement alignés ; il glisse un couteau dans sa manche, plat de la lame serré contre sa peau. Il avance doucement jusqu’au seuil de la cuisine, et se glisse vite dans le couloir quand il les entend se déplacer dans l’entrée. La porte claque, et il entend un petit ricanement. Il a tout juste le temps de faire mine de remettre de l’ordre sur une commode du couloir avant que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre derrière lui. 

Caelum revient.

Il contrôle sa respiration. Avec des gardes tout juste partis à la porte, et sans doute d’autres courant les rues et réquisitionnant les esclaves des aristocrates, ce n’est pas le meilleur moment pour tuer la jeune femme et s’évader. Il sait qu’en peu de temps, il sera rattrapé, et tout son plan et ses prudences tomberont à l’eau. La voix claire de la baronne retentit derrière lui, lui arrachant un léger sursaut :

\- Ah, Gaspard, tu tombes bien. J’aimerais que tu me suives.

Il se retourne lentement, alors qu’elle le dépasse. Ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en un chignon confus, et elle porte une tenue simple, une chemise large et un gilet noir. Il lui emboîte le pas sans un mot. Qu’elle l’entraîne à l’écart ne fera pas de différence. Il est temps qu’il réagisse.

Il a enfin la réponse à la question qu’il se posait. Il comprend la discrétion des deux autres, le malaise qu’il ressentait - servir de rat de laboratoire, vraiment… C’était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Toute cette mascarade, cette gentillesse pleine d’humour du valet, pour parvenir à ce résultat… et où le conduit-elle ? Un traquenard ?

Sans doute Thomas lui a-t-il menti. Sans doute s’apprête-t-il, en secret, à le chloroformer au premier tournant, laissant le loisir à sa maîtresse de faire ce que bon lui semblera de Gaspard… C’est imminent, à présent qu’il a tout entendu de la vérité.

Il se décide rapidement, et alors qu’elle s’apprête à grimper la première marche de l’escalier, il empoigne Caelum par le col pour la plaquer au mur. 

\- Qu… ?? Gaspard qu’est-ce que tu fais ?? blêmit-elle.

\- Ne faites pas de bruit, réplique-t-il froidement. 

C’est la première fois qu’il peut la voir d’assez près. Il prend bien garde à son visage, s’efforçant d’y trouver une marque à retenir - elle a une étoile noire comme dessinée sur la paupière droite, mais autrement, ses traits sont assez banals. 

\- C’est vrai, alors ? reprend-il après son examen.

\- Quoi… quoi donc ?

\- Vous comptez m’utiliser comme cobaye ?

Elle serre les lèvres, l’air plus importuné qu’effrayé. 

\- Non.

\- Ne me mentez pas.

\- Je ne te mens pas. Mais ravie de voir que tu écoutes aux portes. Crois-tu vraiment que j’aurais dit ce genre de choses à portée de tes oreilles, si c’était vrai ?

Un doute le saisit, mais il ne peut plus tourner les talons. Pas après avoir agressé Caelum de cette façon. Il raffermit sa prise, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m’avez acheté, pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

\- Gaspard, dit-elle, levant doucement les mains, si tu me lâches, je t’expliquerai.

Il ricane. Ses nerfs le lâchent beaucoup trop vite ; quelque chose qu’il a déjà mal payé. En comparaison, la jeune femme reste bien plus calme. Il tente de se contrôler, et articule : 

\- Je veux des explications tout de suite. Ce n’est pas négociable.

\- Ce ne sera jamais négociable si on te surprend en train de menacer ta maîtresse.

Il la lâche, brusquement. Elle s’appuie au mur, massant nerveusement son cou blessé. Il a toujours son couteau dans la manche, mais se le réserve pour un moment d’urgence. Qu’elle fuit seulement, qu’elle essaie de crier… Un soldat d’élite comme lui l’atteindra en peu de temps.

Mais elle n’en fait rien. Elle reste immobile, sans faire mine d’approcher, le regardant fixement.

\- Saint Galilée, tu as une sacré poigne…

\- Parlez, ordonne-t-il froidement.

\- Bien. Réfléchis deux minutes. Nous sommes au lendemain d’une révolte, et tu es esclave. Ceux-là, au palais, sont l’incarnation même de l’autorité. Regarde-toi. Regarde le huit brûlé sur ton front. Regarde ce qu’a fait Saul. Tout ça n’ira que de mal en pis. S’ils te reprennent, tu peux être sûr que les traitements qu’ils t’infligeront seront pires que ce que tu as jamais connu.

\- En quoi est-ce que ça vous importe ? réplique-t-il.

\- N’ai-je pas le droit de me préoccuper d’un citoyen valeureux ?

\- Vous aurez des raisons de vous en préoccuper si vous continuez de lui mentir.

Elle perd son air bravache, et reste silencieuse. Elle semble sincèrement inquiète, à présent.

\- Gaspard, je ne parlerai pas de ce qu’il s’est passé ici. L’éponge sera passée. Tout ce que tu dois savoir est que je ne te vendrai pas au palais, que je n’ai pas l’intention de te faire du mal, ou d’exiger de toi quoi que ce soit concernant mes machines. Je n’ai même pas besoin de sujet humain d’expérimentations. Et si c’est un jour le cas, je le chercherai parmi les membres des familles du Mal plutôt que celles du Bien… 

\- Dites-moi pourquoi vous me protégez.

Il s’agit bien de ça. De protection. Cela se lit sur ses traits, qui reflètent aussi bien sa sincérité que sa contrariété. Ils se jaugent en chiens de faïence pendant plusieurs secondes ; et après un temps, ils se détendent. Aucun ne semble être un danger immédiat pour l’autre.

\- Je le fais pour Thomas, finit par répondre la baronne.


	10. Ju - L'Évasion

_Néosalem. Jour 1, PR._

Quand ils ont voulu s’enfuir, il était déjà trop tard. Déjà, se faire chopper par Sara avait été une mauvaise surprise - bien vite devenue coup de chance comme la gamine n’avait fait que leur donner l’autorisation de revenir au besoin, et leur fournir un peu d’argent. Mais une fois sortis de la maison, ils avaient vite réalisé que les routes quittant Néosalem avaient été barrées, que sans véhicule, ils n’iraient pas bien loin avant d’être rattrapés. Alors ils se sont planqués, ont utilisé le moins de thune possible pour dormir dans une auberge miteuse encore ouverte malgré l’heure tardive, L’Évasion, assez ironiquement ; avec les fringues pour les bonnes occasions que leur avait offert Sara, quand ils sont arrivés chez elle, c’est passé, même s’ils ont eu peur que non. Ils ont de la chance de pas avoir eu droit au nombre gravé dans la chair, eux, ils ont pu effacer le leur. Non, ça s’est bien passé, pour la première nuit, mais ils ne vont pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Rester à Néosalem, c’est risquer de se faire prendre, et ils doivent se barrer maintenant avant que les rondes se durcissent. 

Pour la journée, ils ont décidé de rester vers le port une fois foutus dehors par le patron du bar, de faire comme si de rien n’était. Voir si personne ne partait, s’il n’y avait pas moyen de se faire engager dans un équipage ; mais sans expérience et avec le risque d’embarquer sans le savoir des esclaves, personne ne les a acceptés. Il y en a eu un qui est allé plus loin que ça, même, les a jaugés avant de lâcher d’un ton sec un désagréable « Vous avez de la chance que j’appelle pas les gardes, maintenant cassez-vous. » Ils n’ont pas insisté, sont retournés à l’auberge pour se foutre à l’abri - le patron les regardait d’un sale œil jusqu’à ce qu’ils sortent la l’argent, après ça c’est devenu plus joyeux - et c’est là qu’ils ont croisé les autres. 

Ils ont dû avoir la même idée qu’eux, se foutre à l’ombre le temps qu’on les oublie, le temps de trouver une solution. Elle ne les a pas reconnus directement, d’ailleurs, c’est juste quand la fille a relevé la tête, leurs regards se sont croisés et ça lui est revenu, la gamine qui passait l’épreuve, qui s’est faite recaler mais qui avait cette rage dans le regard- Ouais, elle l’a reconnue à ce moment-là, et ça a dû se voir parce qu’elle a failli les faire fuir, à se lever pour venir vers eux. Il a fallu se faire comprendre dans le dos du patron, à coup de grands gestes et regards paniqués, mais ils se sont retrouvés assis à cinq à une table, chacun sa boisson pour que l’aubergiste leur casse pas les couilles, à discuter à voix basse. Quand elle a appris qu’ils étaient plus nombreux que ça, que les autres étaient juste allés se foutre ailleurs, ça l’a mise mal. Se cacher à trois, c’est déjà difficile, alors tout un groupe… Puis ça lui est revenu, la proposition de Sara. Merde, elle parlait que d’eux trois quand elle proposait de les cacher, mais ils ont pas le choix, elle se voit pas bien abandonner d’autres esclaves et ils sont tous coincés de toute manière. C’est juste le temps de trouver mieux, de trouver de l’aide, ils se feront petits. Avec un peu de chance, Sara les foutra pas à la porte. 

Ils sont restés au bar jusqu’à ce que l’après-midi soit bien entamé, et il ne lui a pas fallu moins de temps pour aborder l’idée. Déjà, parce que c’est sacrifier leur plan B pour des inconnus, s’ils se font jeter, ils pourront pas revenir, même tous les trois. Ensuite, parce que même avec ça en tête, ils sont une dizaine de ce que dit la fille - Zahia - et qu’elle se sent presque mal de faire ça à Sara après qu’elle les ait aidés ; mais vraiment, vraiment, elle a pas le choix, juste. 

Alors elle a profité d’un silence où tout le monde baissait la tête pour dire qu’elle avait peut-être un truc. Simon et Mathieu l’ont regardée de travers, mais ça l’a pas arrêtée, et ils ont rien pu dire quand Zahia lui a demandé de développer. 

\- On a… On a quelqu’un qui nous a proposé de nous cacher, si on pouvait pas partir. Je sais pas si elle va pouvoir nous prendre tous-

\- On abandonne personne. 

\- Je sais, je sais, c’est pour ça que je propose. Je sais pas si elle va accepter et je sais pas si elle va seulement pouvoir, mais c’est notre meilleure chance, là. Personne accepte d’engager, au port, les routes sont surveillées comme jamais, on va avoir du mal à se barrer. On peut tenter, au pire elle nous livrera pas, elle dira juste non. 

\- C’est où ?

\- C’est le problème. C’est dans les quartiers richous, donc on peut pas y aller avant qu’il fasse nuit sinon on va se faire chopper trop vite, puis on va devoir faire des petits groupes, à treize on sera trop vite repérés. Mais ça peut le faire et c’est la seule option que j’ai. Si t’as mieux, dis, mais....

Un instant de silence. Evidemment qu’elle n’a pas mieux, ça fait des heures qu’ils sont là à ne rien trouver. Alors Zahia acquiesce, péniblement, et ils se mettent d’accord pour qu’elle accompagne les trois le temps de savoir s’ils peuvent se cacher là. Elle reviendra chercher les autres, cachés plus loin, si c’est oui ; à quatre, il peuvent faire illusion d’un groupe d’amis profitant d’une soirée agréable, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce sera toujours mieux que treize. 

Ils ont fait comme convenu, se séparer pour être plus discrets, se diriger vers les quartiers plus riches sitôt la nuit tombée, et tout semble se passer au mieux. Une patrouille les a arrêtés, Simon s’est chargé de jouer le jeune bourgeois agacé d’être ainsi pris pour un esclave en fuite, et avec son assurance et ses manières ils n’ont pas trop insisté. Ils ont eu chaud, mais c’est passé. Le reste des soldats - il y en a déjà trop pour que ce soit confortable, merde, même en n’ayant rien à se reprocher ce doit être angoissant - les a plus ou moins ignoré, et Ju a eu le temps de plusieurs fois bénir Sara avant qu’ils n’arrivent à la maison des Ross. 

Elle ne s’attendait pas à un meilleur accueil que celui qu’elle a reçu quand elle a toqué à la porte. Le visage de Sara s’est fermé, mais elle les a laissés entrer tous les quatre, les a entraînés loin des fenêtres pour les écouter exposer leur situation, et a refusé net de récupérer treize personnes sous son toit. Ju n’est pas surprise, elle peut bien voir qu’aucun des trois autres ne l’est non plus, mais la donne change quand la gamine reprend :

\- Pour autant… Pour autant, si vous parvenez à vous débrouiller pour une journée, je peux tenter de vous faire partir. Je ne promets rien, je n’ai pour l’instant aucun pilote de disponible ni de livraison de prévue avant plus d’une bonne semaine, et que j’organise ainsi au dernier moment un voyage paraîtra sans aucun doute suspect. 

Ils ont un instant de silence, c’est inespéré, qu’elle s’engage à ainsi se mettre en danger pour eux- Ju doit bien reconnaître qu’elle leur sauve la vie, et soupire de soulagement. Zahia semble reprendre espoir, relève la tête avec énergie et acquiesce vivement, soudain déterminée. 

\- On se débrouillera. On sera là dans deux jours si vous avez une solution, mais on se débrouillera jusque-là, mademoiselle Ross. Pour se retrouver… Pour se retrouver, le bar où on s’est rencontrés aujourd’hui s’appelle L'Évasion, ils sauront vous l’indiquer. 

\- Bien. Dans deux jours, bien avant l’aube, j’aurais fait préparer un bateau. Il faudra que l’on se retrouve au bar L'Évasion, que vous puissiez monter à bord sans vous faire remarquer. Maintenant, vous pouvez tous les quatre rester là cette nuit, mais il va falloir vous trouver une cachette acceptable-

\- Vous embêtez pas, je vais retourner avec les autres. Merci pour votre aide, mademoiselle ! Merci du fond du cœur, et bonne soirée.

Elle paraît presque mal à l’aise comme Zahia repart, et se tourne enfin vers les trois esclaves restant :

\- Bien. Allons vous installer un coin plus tranquille.


	11. Sara - Zahia

_Néosalem, maison des Ross. Jour 2, PR._

_Elle n’a pas dormi, ou peu. Emily n’est pas encore au courant, elle ne sait pas comment aborder la question sans risquer plus encore. La moindre maladresse… La moindre maladresse, et elle n’a aucune idée d’où elles finiront. Au vu de la situation, elles ne voyageront sans doute pas beaucoup, mais finir au palais avec un huit gravé dans le front ne la tente pas plus que ça._

_Elle pensait en avoir fini avec ça. La Huitième, elle la connaît, elle y a échappé le plus vite qu’elle a pu, elle pensait… Elle pensait que c’était bon. Elle pensait prendre le moins de risques possible, malgré les trafics, malgré les arrangements, elle pensait être raisonnable. Proposer aux esclaves de revenir, ça a été son erreur, sans ça… Sans ça ils seraient partis, et elle s’en serait lavé les mains, de ces problèmes. Mais elle n’a pas pu, pas quand elle a vu leurs visages terrifiés à l’idée qu’elle les livre aux gardes - qu’ils pensent ça d’elle, non, elle peut comprendre, c’est une simple prudence de leur part -, elle n’a pas pu les abandonner, leur a donné l’argent qu’elle mettait de côté pour eux, leur a proposé la maison comme point de chute. Maintenant elle regrette, maintenant elle réalise, alors qu’ils sont revenus, quels risques elle leur fait prendre, à tous. Ils n’ont encore rien annoncé, rien ne dit qu’ils passeront récupérer les esclaves, rien ne dit qu’ils oseront - si, bien sûr qu’ils vont oser, ils ne se sont jamais gênés auparavant pour imposer leur loi, ce n’est pas avec le nouvel Imperator que quelque chose va changer._

_Alors elle ne dort pas, passe la nuit à craindre le lendemain, et il lui faut organiser un voyage sous les deux jours. Zahia, la fille qu’a ramenée Ju… C’est elle qui l’a décidée à proposer son aide. Elle respecte la détermination qu’elle a vu dans son regard, l’espoir rageux qui semble la pousser en avant, qui l’a aussitôt fait accepter son offre. Sans elle, peut-être qu’elle n’aurait pas pris un tel risque, qu’elle aurait gardé ses trois esclaves le temps qu’une de ses livraisons habituelle soit prévue. S’il n’y avait pas eu Zahia, et les autres. Tout ce qu’elle a à faire, maintenant, c’est s’assurer de ne pas leur faire faux bond. Ils peuvent s’en sortir._

Au matin, on frappe chez elle de bonne heure. Sara parvient à garder bonne figure quand c’est à des gardes qu’elle ouvre la porte, leur sert sa meilleure sincérité feinte quand elle les entend dire être là pour réquisitionner les esclaves, joue son meilleur dédain en évoquant la disparition desdits, « Évidemment qu’ils se sont enfuis, qu’attendiez-vous d’autre de la part d’esclaves ? » et leur promet de les avertir s’ils se montrent, « Bien sûr qu’ils reviendront, où voulez-vous qu’ils aillent ? »

Les soldats n’insistent pas, lui assurent poliment qu’ils la croient quand elle propose de leur faire vérifier la maison, et lui souhaitent une bonne journée avant de passer à la maison suivante. Le quartier doit jouer dans leur amabilité - les Sages ne souhaitent sans doute pas un scandale, encore moins avec les problèmes actuels - et c’est pour le mieux. Elle a eu beau préparer de son mieux la maison, pour peu que la fouille soit méthodique, ils les auraient trouvés, et là… La porte claque derrière eux, et Sara s’accorde un instant pour réfléchir. Il va falloir qu’elle avertisse Emily, ce n’est pas possible autrement ; avec un peu de chance, à force de traîner près du port, sa sœur saura lui trouver un navigateur, n’importe qui de suffisamment peu regardant pour accepter un tel périple.

Avec un peu de chance, elles ne travailleront pas au palais avant la fin de la semaine. 

Elle attend le déjeuner pour lui partager l’information ; évidemment, Emily est soulagée, évidemment elle veut aller voir Ju, et Sara lui demande d’attendre la soirée, qu’elles ne prennent pas de risques inutiles - de toute façon, les esclaves ne bougeront pas avant les dernières heures de la nuit, elle aura tout le temps de s’assurer que l’autre va bien, tout le temps de rester avec elle. Pour l’instant, il leur faut s’organiser, et vient la question du pilote. 

\- Emily, si l’on veut les faire s’enfuir, il va nous falloir un navigateur en qui on puisse avoir confiance. Je peux me renseigner parmi ceux que j’emploie, mais le bar auquel tu te rends se trouve au port, tu n’aurais pas…

\- Quelqu’un. Si, justement. J’ai quelqu’un qui peut faire l’affaire, je crois. Enfin, il pilote, il faut juste… que je lui demande s’il est disponible. Mais il dira oui.

\- … Tu es sûre… ?

\- Sûre, oui. Je… Je devrais pouvoir le trouver en fin d’après-midi, j’irai le chercher et je te dirai. Tout va bien se passer. 

C’est la plus investie - du moins dans autre chose qu’une pièce ou une fille - qu’elle l’ait vue depuis un bon moment. Sa voix tremble presque, elle semble absolument ravie de son idée, et si Sara ne peut s’empêcher de craindre un peu une connaissance rencontrée au bar, ça la rassure que la promesse de l’aider soit tenue. Elle verra bien, s’organisera s’il le faut en réquisitionnant un ancien collègue, prendra les risques qu’il faut pour ça. Elle a l’habitude de jouer hors des règles, après tout. 

\- Très bien. J’attends ta réponse au plus tôt, en attendant, trouve à t’occuper qui ne te fasse pas remarquer. Et… Merci. Merci de m’aider pour ça, Emily.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que j’aille voir les Sages ? 

\- Moque-toi donc. Je ne te remercierai donc plus, je prends note.

Le sourire qu’elle offre à son aînée est assez pour la rassurer sur ce qu’elle pense vraiment, et Sara se sent brusquement soulagée. Plus légère, presque, de ne pas devoir tout organiser elle-même, de pouvoir compter sur Emily, de… de réaliser que peut-être, juste peut-être, ils peuvent s’en sortir en évitant le plus gros des dégâts. Elle pourra tenir la parole qu’elle a donnée la veille, pourra aider Zahia, Ju et les autres, leur permettre de fuir. Il faudra voir si elles n’en profiteraient pas pour partir aussi, pas demain, mais dans les semaines qui viennent. La direction que prend la ville ne lui convient pas, et malgré toutes ses tentatives de se rendre indispensable, le risque subsiste que l’Imperator ne s’arrête pas aux détails. Elle n’en a pas peur, pas encore, mais il est hors de question qu’elle se laisse le temps d’y arriver. Maintenant qu’elle a une solution de secours, reste à décider du point de chute ; la première idée qui lui vient est sans doute la meilleure possible, Sabbatacle, évidemment. 

Malgré l’attaque qu’elle avait subie au solstice d’été dernier, elle reste facile à rejoindre, pour peu que l’on soit discret, et de là, il est plus simple de disparaître, d’aller refaire sa vie ailleurs. Prétexter se rendre plus loin et s'y arrêter au passage est probablement ce qu'elle peut faire de plus discret, et les fuyards auront plus de facilité à se fondre dans la population de la ville, le temps de trouver où aller ensuite... Oui, définitivement, ce sera Sabbatacle. Ils trouveront bien un moyen de se débrouiller, là-bas.

Sara retourne à son bureau ; maintenant, il faut qu’elle annonce sa livraison, prétexte une commande urgente, s’organise avec un contact d’une ville voisine, pourquoi pas Solthèbes, puisque la ville rénegate est sur son trajet. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème particulier à sembler crédible, à obtenir l’autorisation, ne lui reste qu’à trouver les stocks pour remplir le bateau, et même ce problème là n’en est qu’à moitié un, elle a toujours de quoi faire dans un entrepôt quelconque, au cas où il lui faille prévoir un voyage de dernière minute. Sa prévoyance la sauve, une fois de plus, et la gamine prend rapidement les quelques notes dont elle a besoin avant de redescendre. 

\- Emily, je m’absente un moment, je vais organiser la livraison de demain. 

\- Très bien, je serai là quand tu rentres, de toute façon.

Elles échangent un sourire, et une fois de plus Sara se sent soulagée. Soulagée qu’elles travaillent ensemble jusqu’en dehors de la scène, qu’elles en soient capables, soulagée de pouvoir compter sur quelqu’un. 

\- A tout à l’heure. 

Son aînée lui rend son signe de tête puis retourne au livre qu’elle a sorti pour passer le temps. Sara tire la porte derrière elle, rajuste son col, avant de raffermir sa prise sur sa canne et de sortir pour de bon.


	12. Oswald - Demain sera parfait

_Néosalem, bar de Feyr. Soir 2, PR._

\- _Les pugilats, les combats,_

_Les arguments à deux balles,_

_Laisse-les là, ils sont bien_

_Au pied des tours infernales..._

Merlin ne se détend pas. Il s’est pas détendu après un jour entier, même après le retour de Pierre. Même après que plusieurs clients soient venus renflouer les caisses du bar, parlant avec animation. Ils sont pas autant qu’avant, soi-disant. Oswald se doute bien que c’est pas qu’un prétexte de pingre, que le barman est persuadé au fond de lui que c’est mauvais signe. Le soulard est bien embêté, en partie parce qu’il est d’accord, mais essentiellement parce que voir Keznef, sa boussole, son protecteur, son meilleur pote, virer girouette sous rafale et gyrophare sous raffut, ça a pas de quoi le rassurer. 

Alors il s’est décidé à se bouger le derche.

\- _Les petits malfrats, les quinquas_

_Les gros banquiers en cavale_

_Laisse-les aux radios matinales_

Oswald lui doit bien les efforts qu’il fait ce soir, après neuf ans (neuf ans… une éternité, ouais !) d’ardoises accumulées sans que le tavernier ne montre la moindre impatience, d’ivresses, de confessions, de pleurs et de bagarres. Sans compter le pétage de plombs et sa murge… Depuis longtemps il les fait plus, les efforts, pourtant. Même pour ce qu’il aime. Même pour ce qu’il veut. Tout s’est perdu ici, au fond du bar du Feyr, et y a eu que le tenancier pour le ramasser, le requinquer. Lui offrir quelque chose d’un peu joyeux dans cette ville. Alors, abandonner Merlin, non. Non. 

Merlin a toujours tout fait pour l’épave qu’il est. Alors pour ce jour, pour le temps qu’il se reprenne, qu’il a besoin, Oswald l’aidera. Et il a pour ça d’autant plus de détermination que Merry manque de niaque pour tenir la barre. Il fera n’importe quoi, pour lui. Même s'il s'agit de remplacer sur la petite scène les chanteurs absents pour distraire la clientèle et couper court à l’ambiance anxiogène qui entretient la paranoïa du tavernier.

Bon, pas sobre.

Faut pas déconner, quand même. Il les a tenues, les cinq minutes.

Les clients bavardent, l’atmosphère est gaie. Pas calme, mais bien gaie, ou ptêt que c’est juste lui. Il réfléchit à sa prochaine chanson, alors que des voix commandent d’autres verres. Il n’y a que Pierre pour lever le sien à l’intention d’Oswald et lui réclamer une autre de ses jolies sérénades… Flatteur, quand on sait le peu d’entraînement qu’il a, et que sa voix cassée et le début d’ivresse l’aident pas beaucoup à chanter juste. L’idée le traverse en même temps qu’un sourire. Il raccorde son ukulélé et commence sans hésitation. Derrière le comptoir, Merlin lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Arquanz ! râle-t-il.

\- _I still watch you when you're groovin',_ réplique Oswald, amusé,

_As if through water from the bottom of a pool…_

L’autre rouspète, plus silencieusement. Il la lui a servie souvent, celle-là, c’est bien malgré lui que Merry doit la connaître par cœur, à force… Oswald ferait bien mine de regretter, mais non, décidément, il se sent bien. Bien-bien. C’est un de ces soirs, ceux où ses émotions vrillent dans le sens qu’il veut, et il est bien content.

Heureux, même. Putain oui. Il se sent à sa place, il se sent aimer tout le monde, comme jamais. Comme si sa bonne humeur pouvait les défendre de tout. Il chante, et il sourit à Merlin, et une fierté éclate dans sa poitrine quand l’autre sourit en retour, quoique fatigué. C’est déjà une prouesse. Une réussite dont il est l’auteur. Rien que lui.

_\- When you move_

_I can recall somethin' that's gone from me_

_When you move_

_Honey, I'm put in awe of somethin' so flawed and free_

Il ferme les yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Triomphant. Euphorique. Beau. _Non mais l’aut’, hé, “beau”, faudrait voir à s’calmer un peu, l’Ozzier !_ Mais ça ne le fait qu’éclater de rire au milieu de ses paroles, réprimer le gloussement, les larmes de joie, l’espèce de trop-plein de bonheur qui lui vrille le cerveau.

Il est si heureux d’être avec eux, en cet instant précis.

La porte du bar s’ouvre, et il accueille d’un sourire le nouveau venu. Juste avant que les paroles s’étranglent dans sa gorge, que ses yeux s’écarquillent de stupéfaction. Le sourire ne tarde pas à renaître, alors qu’il pose brusquement l’instrument, qu’il renverse le micro et se casse la gueule de la scène, pour se relever et se jeter au cou de la nouvelle venue. Tout ça en quelques secondes. Il s’inquiète un instant de s’être trompé, mais non, pompadour blond, tenue classe, nez fin, c’est bien Ily. Sans le sourire qu’elle a d’habitude, mais ce soir, il fait pour deux. Pas de problème.

\- Oh, putain, hey, marmonne-t-elle d’une gentille voix fatiguée, lui tapotant l’épaule affectueusement. Je te cherch… 

\- SALE CONNE D’ANGLAISE, TU T'ÉTAIS FOURRÉE OÙ ? beugle-t-il. T’as pas honte d’inquiéter les gens ??? 

\- Toi aussi tu m’as manqué, réplique-t-elle, tendue, mais c’est pas le moment. On parle après, si tu veux, mais est-ce que tu serais disponible demain matin ou pas ?

Elle l’entraîne mine de rien. Il prend son bras, et fronçant les sourcils, dirige ses pas vers les escaliers menant aux chambres. Il rassure Merlin d’un petit salut au passage ; de toute façon, le vent de crise passé, tout le monde est retourné à ses affaires. Le bar de Feyr, pareil à lui-même. 

Quand elle ferme la porte derrière eux, il penche la tête et croise les bras :

\- Y a quoi demain ?

Elle lui explique tout, rapidement. Son coton mental se dissipe doucement, quand elle parle de sa sœur, du pilote dont elle a besoin. L’évocation des esclaves en fuite le fait frémir, mais lorsqu’elle donne la paye d’un travail pareil, ça soulève son intérêt. Putain, ça pourrait même vachement l’aider, pour Merlin… Et pourquoi pas, en fait ? Elle lui demande pas la lune, prendre la barre il sait faire que ça. Et puis il connaît bien les sorties de la ville… faudrait seulement se renseigner un peu, et s’il connaît la relève, qu’ils s’y prennent bien pour les planquer dans les marchandises comme ça se faisait autrefois… 

Il sent bien qu’il y a des risques. Que pour peu que des soldats trop assidus accompagnent la relève, la fuite risque de tourner court et de tous les foutre dans la merde. Oui mais… est-ce qu’en si peu de temps, ils installeraient des experts des voies maritimes dans le coin, renseignés sur les tendances de passages d’esclaves ? Pas si sûr… Il a pas entendu parler d’une telle méthode d’évasion, pratiquée ici. Et s’ils relâchent leur attention, les baratiner devrait pas être si compliqué. 

Un coup de maître, pour un joli pactole. Un autre soir, peut-être que l’offre l’aurait un peu plus fait flancher. Mais elle l’a pris dans un de ses bons.

\- Je marche, s’amuse-t-il en lui tendant la main.


	13. Spinoff 1 : Fils prodige et frère prodigue (1/3) - Le benjamin

_Néosalem, maison des Rawson. Jour 1, post-révolte._

Ce matin-là en se réveillant, Jeremiah Rawson a l’impression de revenir de l’enfer.

À peine ses yeux ouverts se sont-ils tournés vers la fenêtre, laissant voir le haut des bâtiments crouler sous le ciel gris et le soleil timide, que son estomac se serre. Une fois n’est pas coutume, le malaise ne vient pas d’une de ces maladies qu’il attrape à ne plus savoir qu’en faire ; non, cette espèce d’angoisse fébrile qui lui saisit l'œsophage et le paralyse, il en connaît la source.

Hier, pour la première fois depuis qu’il est dans les Limbes, Néosalem a connu une révolte. 

Il passe la main sur son visage, pousse les couvertures et se lève pesamment. Il n’a pas envie d’affronter cette journée ; en fait, il n’a rien envie d’affronter du tout. La vie éternelle dans les Limbes est douce, jusqu’à ce que ce genre de calamité se produise ; maintenant, il s’en ronge les ongles. Il repense à tout ce qu’il a pu entendre des désastres de ce monde : mort dernière, guerre des Limbes, Dernières Familles... Il songe bien sûr aussi aux dangers plus directs, aux évadés qui sont peut-être toujours en ville, à la façon dont Charlotte, Rose et Olga risquent de réagir à tout ce fatras, et Christopher… Bien sûr, Christopher.

Oh seigneur, même leurs antécédents affreux semblent ténus, en comparaison. 

Ce n’est peut-être que son impression, mais il lui semble qu’il fait plus froid aujourd’hui que d’habitude. Le contact de la rampe de l’escalier est désagréable, tandis que Jeremiah descend pour rejoindre le salon. La ville se réveille tout juste, et par ce matin d’hiver, il ignore s’il a échappé au pire ou si celui-ci n’est encore qu’à venir.

\- Olga ? appelle-t-il d’une voix hésitante. 

Autant briser le silence le plus vite possible. Un thé, ce serait très bien, pour commencer la journée sur une meilleure note ; un thé, et une discussion qui s’impose. Olga et Rose seront sans doute reconnaissantes de passer par lui avant que Christopher ne s’en mêle. Le dernier souvenir de Jeremiah de la veille concernant son aîné est Christopher fulminant, décrétant au-dessus du repas - et devant les esclaves… que ces sous-vies ne devraient pas défier ainsi l’empereur, et que Saul leur fera sans doute payer bien vite. Jeremiah doute qu’il ait changé d’avis sur la question ; mais peut-être que la nuit l’aura sinon raisonné, au moins apaisé. Il fera de son mieux pour pourvoir au reste, comme d’habitude. 

Il sort de ses pensées, perturbé par le silence. Olga ne répond donc pas…?

\- Olga ? répète-t-il, déconcerté.

Une pensée se dessine, avant de s’effacer, quelque chose qui le paralyse au milieu du salon. C’est grotesque, bien sûr, et il se frotte les yeux, comme pour faire disparaître l’image. Franchement ridicule. Pendant une seconde, il a imaginé que ses esclaves pouvaient avoir pris l’opportunité de la nuit pour s’en prendre à son frère, et… 

Il tourne les talons et se précipite à l’étage. Il frappe à la porte de la chambre de l’aîné, n’entend pas de réponse. Il fait les cent pas sur le palier, nerveux, frappe de nouveau ; non, non non. Il s’agite pour rien, si Christopher le voyait… Mais il se décide soudain, et ouvre. Son frère lui pardonnera d’avoir été prudent.

Voir la chambre vide n’aide ses soupçons en rien. Jeremiah se retourne sur lui-même ; il a l’impression que… enfin, non, pas Olga et Rose, tout de même ? Son cerveau fonctionne à cadence trop rapide, alors qu’il redescend les escaliers, sans savoir où aller. Il ne veut pas rester immobile. Il a l’impression que si une esclave le trouve, il sera vulnérable. Est-ce qu’on voudrait se venger de lui ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il… enfin, il n’a jamais été monstrueux, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’on tue son frère, c’est effrayant, mais hautement envisageable si c’est à charge de revanche, mais lui… ? 

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il réalise que le raisonnement est stupide. Que lui vaudra comme excuse d’avoir été sage autant que possible, face à un meurtrier ?

Il va dans la cuisine et, sans savoir ce qu’il fait précisément, il prend une des lames du porte-couteaux et l’agrippe bien en main. Il se sent plus en sécurité, malgré son coeur battant. Il ne se laissera pas mourir sans s’être défendu.

Il se renverse en arrière, sur le plan de travail, et s’essuie le front. Il est en sueur ; la laine de son peignoir absorbe désagréablement la chaleur de son corps et la lui renvoie, rendant patauds ses mouvements et ses pensées. Pourtant le silence de la maison le terrifie, comme s’il était bloqué dans une histoire d’horreur. Il ignore quel danger l’attend. 

\- Ch… Christopher, où est-ce que tu es ? balbutie-t-il.

Il entend le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvre, et serre le poing sur son arme à s’en blanchir les jointures des doigts. Une ombre approche ; il a le temps de voir une robe rose passer dans le miroir face à la cuisine avant que la silhouette n’apparaisse, lui arrachant un petit cri.

\- Monsieur Jeremiah ?

Il se détend, sans lâcher le couteau. C’est Charlotte, qui vient d’entrer ; voir l’intendante plutôt qu’un esclave a de quoi l’apaiser, mais il ne sait encore rien de la situation. Elle baisse les yeux sur l’arme, inquiète :

\- Monsieur Jeremiah, que… Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il inspire lentement, puis pose l’arme sur le plan de travail et se redresse. Il resserre le col de son peignoir sur son cou - il tremble comme une feuille.

\- Tout va bien, articule-t-il. Excuse-moi pour la frayeur, je… Est-ce que tu sais où est mon frère ?

\- Il est sorti en ville après son petit-déjeuner. Il devrait bientôt revenir.

Il en a presque le vertige, tant le soulagement est soudain. Jeremiah hoche la tête, ses yeux écarquillés fixant le sol. Charlotte ne lui ment pas, il en est certain. Christopher va bien. 

\- Où… où sont Olga et Rose ?

Cette fois, le visage de la vieille intendante prend une expression plus fermée.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur. Il semblerait qu’elles aient profité du chaos pour prendre la fuite.

Si la nouvelle lui fait l’effet d’un coup de poignard dans le dos, il a bien conscience que les choses pourraient être bien pires. Elles n’ont pas l’air de les avoir pillés avant de partir, à ce qu’il voit ; et elles auraient tout aussi bien pu profiter de leur sommeil pour leur faire du mal. Dire que Jeremiah s’estime chanceux est loin de la vérité ; mais au moins, ils sont intacts, tous les trois. 

Il hoche la tête pour lui-même, perdu ; il n’aurait pas pensé vivre une pareille trahison de leur part. L’époque doit jouer, peut-être… il en est même sûr. C’est impossible que des Sans-Noms prennent un risque pareil, dans d’autres circonstances. C’est impossible qu’ils ne profitent pas de la chance qu’ils ont, de servir une bonne maison plutôt que d’être les victimes d’horreurs quotidiennes. Christopher est peut-être effrayant, dans les affaires, mais du moment que les esclaves sont décents avec lui, ils ne sont pas battus ni enfermés ; sans parler de la cave de huit, qui ne leur a jamais servie… 

Elles auraient pu lui laisser un mot, tout de même.

Il demande un thé à Charlotte, et va attendre Christopher dans le salon. La peur prend son temps pour redescendre ; il remercie silencieusement la vieille fille lorsque celle-ci lui ramène le plateau, et le contact de la tasse chaude achève de l’apaiser. Alors qu’elle tourne les talons, il ne peut s’empêcher de l’interroger :

\- Charlotte, est-ce que tu les as vues partir ? Ou est-ce que tu l’as découvert comme moi ce matin ?

Elle incline la tête.

\- Je vous prie de ne pas le répéter à votre frère, monsieur. Il m’a fallu lui mentir quand je l’ai vu ce matin pour éviter les répercussions. Je sais qu’on peut être plus honnête avec vous sans craindre de conséquences.

\- Alors tu les as vues… 

\- C’est exact.

\- Est-ce que tu les as aidées ? l’interroge-t-il, agité.

\- Non, monsieur. Je me suis contentée de les laisser faire, et de leur promettre de ne rien vous dire.

\- Charlotte...

Il se prend la tête dans la main. Doublement trahi. Il ne manquerait plus que Christopher ajoute son sabre dans ses plaies pour qu’il ait l’impression d’être César un quinze mars.

Le souvenir brusque jaillit en un flash.

_Il est petit. Il est faible. Il a peur._

_\- Frérot… grelotte sa voix._

_Le manteau de son frère vient couvrir ses épaules et s'ajouter au sien. Il n’a pas encore ouvert la bouche que des mains ébouriffent brusquement sa tête. Le geste est bizarre, mais il le réconforte._

_Quelques larmes traînent sur ses joues. Au moins, elles sont chaudes, même si elles lui irritent la peau._

_\- … j’suis désolé._

_\- Ne t’inquiète pas, dit le plus grand. Ne t’inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. On est des nobles, tu te rappelle ? Il ne faut pas pleurer, quand on est noble._

_Il acquiesce. A noble man can’t cry. C’est la deuxième règle._

_La première lui vient aux lèvres, alors qu’il y colle un sourire brave. L’expression de fierté dans les traits de son aîné est suffisant pour donner au garçonnet la force dont il a besoin, tandis qu’il articule :_

_\- Et la famille d’abord._

Jeremiah s’extirpe de l’évocation. Il lève le regard vers Charlotte. Bien sûr que non, Christopher ne le trahira pas. Mais elle, en revanche… 

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça…? murmure-t-il.

\- À quoi bon agir différemment ? Ça ne vous aurait rien amené d’avantageux, monsieur Jeremiah. Si je vous avais avertis, et que vous les aviez gardés, vous auriez pris le risque qu’elles s’en prennent à vous, ou qu’une tension éclate chez vous. Si vous les aviez faites emprisonner ou offertes au palais, vous n’auriez pas plus d’esclaves. Telle qu’est la situation à présent, elles sont libres, et vous n’êtes coupables de rien. Peut-être que vous aurez un dédommagement.

Il hoche machinalement la tête, gardant les yeux baissés. Le raisonnement se tient, ce n’est pas ça qui l’ennuie :

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu n’as pas peur qu’on t’accuse de complicité ?

À voir son visage se perdre dans un air surpris, il réalise qu’elle n’avait sans doute pas envisagé cette possibilité :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’on le ferait ? Votre frère pense que je dormais, si vous ne dites rien…

\- Je ne compte rien dire. Mais que Christopher te croit innocente, c'est une chose. Le palais et la garde, en revanche... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera si, par exemple, une battue est organisée pour chercher les esclaves.

C’est à ce moment que des clés tournent dans la serrure à l’entrée. Jeremiah se redresse, et agite légèrement la main, baissant le ton :

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Charlotte acquiesce et se retire, blanche comme un linge. Son air désespéré l’agrippe par la manche. 

Il faut qu’il l’aide à s’en sortir.


	14. Spinoff 1 : Fils prodige et frère prodigue (2/3) - L'aîné

_Néosalem, maison des Rawson. Jour 1, post-révolte._

La matinée n’a pas été satisfaisante, loin s’en faut. La disparition de ses deux esclaves est une mauvaise nouvelle face à laquelle il a dû serrer les dents, quand Charlotte lui a dit, tremblante, qu’elle n’y comprenait rien. Il a attrapé sa canne, sifflé Lington, et est sorti accompagné du chiot. Pour aller prendre l’air aussi bien que la température de la ville.

Au moins les dépôts de marchandises et les livraisons de cargaisons suivent leur bon cours, malgré ce qu’il s’est passé hier. Mais sur le chemin du port, Christopher Rawson a bien vu que les rues se remplissaient de bien plus de gardes qu’à l’ordinaire, se mêlant aux silhouettes des Éveillés comme la gale parmi les poils. C’est pourquoi il s’est efforcé, pour cette fois, d’éviter les moqueries envers ceux qu’il raille d’ordinaire, ces silhouettes toutes semblables, toutes impassibles, les chiens de cet Empire. Faire profil bas n’est pas dans ses habitudes, mais il en allait d’un instinct de survie basique, à ce stade. 

Tandis qu’il marchait jusqu’aux amarrages, leurs regards se sont appesantis sur lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années - depuis son arrivée à Néosalem, en fait -, son dos s’est glacé du frisson d’épouvante que les soldats impassibles donnent à tous ceux qui ne connaissent les Limbes que depuis peu. Il s’en est dégagé, enragé et écoeuré. Simple peur primale, voilà tout. Ça devait être la mauvaise influence de Jeremiah ; si son benjamin commence à lui refiler ses émotions, en plus du reste… 

Mais il est toujours un Éclaireur ; un aristocrate ayant sa place dans cette famille, et à qui cette milice aux yeux bleus n’a absolument rien à dire, aussi impressionnante qu’elle se veuille. Alors il a repris son sourire, sifflé doucement Lington et continué ses affaires.

Il est tout de même passé au palais. Simple mesure de précaution ; comme d’habitude, il a laissé son nom à l’entrée, et Justin l’a rejoint une heure ou deux après dans la galerie arrière donnant sur les jardins du palais. Christopher s’est appuyé à un pilier, ses mains s’agitant doucement dans ses poches. Il ne savait si c’était la fatigue, le choc ou le simple bruissement du rus traversant les allées, mais il avait furieusement envie de passer au bar de Feyr prendre un verre de scotch.

\- J’imagine que tu as des nouvelles, a-t-il marmonné, s’efforçant de dégager la pensée obsessive. 

\- Elles ne sont pas très bonnes, monsieur. Mais voilà.

Le garde lui a tendu un papier, que Christopher a saisi et fourré dans sa poche. 

\- Soyez prudent. C’était déjà tendu hier, mais là j’ai entendu qu’on devra passer dans les baraques des aristos demain prendre le personnel possible… 

\- Je m’en doutais. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, a-t-il ricané amèrement. 

Il a allumé une cigarette, alors que Justin s’apprêtait à prendre congé ; mais Christopher l’a rappelé.

\- Par contre, s’ils se mettent à nous garder à l’œil, je doute d’être très bien vu si Lington reste avec moi. Tu penses qu’il y aurait moyen de le rendre à son maître ? Tu lui diras que tu l’as retrouvé en train d’errer dans le palais… 

Le garde a opiné, et Christopher a gratté une dernière fois les oreilles du chiot avant de le laisser filer. Enfin, il a porté sa cigarette à sa bouche et s’est mis à parcourir le rapport copié par le soldat.

Le froid mordant extérieur s’arrache enfin de ses épaules, quand il rentre. Il retire son haut de forme, qu’il jette sur le porte-manteau, et lève la canne d’un mouvement machinal avant de se rappeler que personne ne viendra la prendre. S’il lui faut attendre les pas lents de l’intendante pour venir la chercher… Il étouffe un grommellement et se dirige vers le salon. Au moins Sara Ross et sa demeurée de sœur ont-elles le même problème qu’eux. Ça l’amuse d’imaginer quelle a pu être leur réaction, quand leur maison a été entièrement désertée… Oh bien sûr, Sara retombera sur ses pattes. Il la connaît, il n’y a aucun doute là-dessus ; elle n’a jamais laissé passer la moindre vulnérabilité. 

_Ses bras l’étranglent à force de serrer son cou, mais il n’y prend pas garde ; il panique. Il doit quitter les crépitements, quitter la fumée qui commence à lui faire perdre son souffle et monter des larmes à ses yeux ; jusqu’au sol craquant sous ses pas qui lui fait craindre une chute. Il ne peut pas se bloquer ici, pas après avoir pris tant de risques, il ne peut pas mourir étouffé, il ne peut pas brûler, non, non non non, il doit sortir. Quel côté ? Il est venu par là, mais c’est bloqué, maintenant, et le corps replié dans ses bras tremble et se raccroche._

_Les fenêtres. Les fenêtres de la cuisine._

_Il se met à courir._

Presque jamais.

\- Christopher… 

Il lève les yeux, et hausse un sourcil ; ah, Jeremiah est levé. Il serait temps. Enfin levé est un grand mot, il est toujours dans son fauteuil à le fixer avec inquiétude, une tasse de thé reposant dans sa soucoupe, sur son genou. Il n’est même pas encore habillé… Quelle blague.

\- Je pense que tu as vu qu’on n’avait plus d’esclaves ? lui dit Christopher machinalement

\- J’ai constaté ça, oui… Où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- En ville. 

\- Est-ce qu’il y a du… 

\- Jerry, je te parlerai de ça plus tard. Je ne suis vraiment pas d’humeur, là. Retourne travailler, tu ne dois pas avoir fini les listes, j’imagine ?

\- Pas… Pas avec ce qu’il s’est passé hier, non… 

\- Alors vas-y. On causera au déjeuner.

Christopher quitte la pièce, et va à son bureau à l’étage ; l’absence des claquements de la machine à écrire le déconcentre. Que tous ces événements aient heurté Jerry, il n’a pas de mal à le croire, mais il a besoin de son frère, plus que jamais. Il extirpe de sa poche le papier donné par Justin, et le relit, alors que Lington vient s’allonger à ses pieds. Entre autres informations et avertissements, le garde lui a spécifié de se faire petit, qu’il est possible que certaines de ses magouilles ont pu être repérées. Faire la connexion entre des faits divers et des alibis non vérifiés serait facile, en ce temps-là ; les dirigeants pourraient aller jusqu’à porter une culpabilité factice sur les aristocrates dans le seul but de leur soutirer plus facilement leurs Sans-Noms. Ce n’est pas un problème. Il s’occupera de tout ça de façon plus directe.

Il y a pour l’heure trois sorties marines hautement gardées dans Néosalem, et qu’il lui faudra éviter lors de ses prochaines livraisons : celles situées bien sûr dans les points les plus empruntés de la ville, en amont et en aval, mais aussi une autre d’entre elles, plus particulière, qui prend la route de Solthèbes. Les gardes font des rondes régulières dans les égouts, dont il s’est rapidement chargé, hier, de faire dégager ses marchandises. Les hommes de main se sont montrés efficaces, dans ces conditions ; et il est certain que tout s’est passé correctement de ce côté-là ; ils auraient été dûment arrêtés, autrement, et lui et son frère n’en mèneraient pas large à l’heure actuelle. 

Il n’y a rien qu’il puisse faire concernant Olga et Rose ; il peut seulement se frotter le menton, cherchant où les esclaves ont bien pu se rendre pour mieux les dénoncer au palais et prouver sa bonne foi aux Familles du Bien et à l’Empereur. Il a toujours respecté la hiérarchie, après tout.

Il se décide après un moment à appeler directement la garde. Jeremiah et lui ne pourront pas tout faire par eux-mêmes, et l’assistance de Charlotte est complètement inutile ; il n’imagine pas à quel point le temps sera long jusqu’à demain, sans les Sans-Noms. Il sort de son bureau, dépasse celui de son frère - toujours vide, seigneur Dieu, que fait-il…? et attrape le téléphone à fil pour contacter le bureau des deux étoiles.

Il a laissé Jeremiah se charger de la gestion du repas. Un boeuf bourguignon - sans alcool, bien sûr - marinant dans des pommes de terre douces et quelques carottes. Christopher connaît ce plat, c’est une préparation d’un restaurant qu’ils ont souvent fréquenté. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Jeremiah a commandé ; pourquoi Charlotte ne s’est pas contentée de leur faire à manger. Il dégage la question de son esprit. Il a plus important à traiter avec son frère.

\- Avant que ça te surprenne, Jerry, sache que je fais venir des gardes. Ils devraient passer sous peu, pour constater que nos esclaves ont fui.

\- Tu… quoi…? 

Le benjamin a laissé tomber sa fourchette. Le couvert s’enfonce dans la sauce épaisse ; Christopher sourcille.

\- C’est bon, je m’occupe de tout. Tu n’auras rien à faire. Je vais leur expliquer notre situation, et ce sera réglé, appuie-t-il.

En dépit des explications, Jeremiah serre le poing devant sa bouche, et le fixe avec un mélange de fureur et de panique :

\- Mais bon sang, Christopher, qu’est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?? 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous n’avons aucune preuve contre nous ici, ils ne peuvent pas nous arrêter pour n’importe quel motif ! Et sans les Sans-Noms...

\- Les gardes ! Tu as _appelé les gardes de l'Empire chez nous !_

Christopher ouvre la bouche, sans émettre un son. La surprise l’empêche de se mettre en colère ; il n’a pas vu Jeremiah dans un état pareil depuis de longues années. Le benjamin se lève d’un coup, et fait quelques pas, s’arrête, indécis, réfléchit, tourne en rond :

\- C’est impossible, il… il ne faut pas qu’on reste là.

Christopher sent son ventre se nouer alors qu’il détaille son frère ; Jeremiah a, en cet instant, une expression qu’il connaît bien. Il l’aborde quand les situations leur échappent ; il l’aborde quand ils se retrouvent au pied du mur. Il l’aborde quand les limiers de l’empire mettent leur truffe bien trop près d’eux et de leurs affaires. Christopher Rawson connaît les différentes peurs de son frère, les différents stades d’angoisses plus ou moins justifiées qu’il est capable de traverser.

Seule celle qu’il a sous les yeux actuellement est capable de le contaminer.

\- Jeremiah, articule-t-il, qu’as-tu fait ?

Le sang quitte son visage, afflue soudain à ses joues alors que le plus jeune hésite. C'est quelque chose qu'il a fait. Qu'il a fait sans le consulter. Christopher abat son poing sur la table :

_\- Jeremiah, bordel !_

Il se croyait en sécurité. Il l’était. Cette fois, il n’avait commis aucun crime. Ce n’est pas possible. Pourquoi aujourd’hui ??

\- Je me suis occupé de Charlotte, riposte Jeremiah, voilà ce que j’ai- !

\- Charlotte ?

\- Elle n’est plus en sécurité ici. Elle ne l’est plus nulle part. (Il baisse les yeux) On pourrait la soupçonner d’avoir aidé Olga et Rose, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ici en danger. Je lui ai donné de l’argent et une lettre signée de ma main, pour qu’elle soit autorisée à prendre le bateau et s’en aller.

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

Il se lève et fait un pas, et Jeremiah recule. Il replie sa tête dans ses épaules, effrayé :

\- Chris… 

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! vocifère-t-il.

\- Pen… pense à ce qu’on a traversé, nous sommes en… en pleine révolte, s’il lui arrive quelque chose… 

\- C’est à nous qu’il va arriver quelque chose, s’ils fourrent leur nez dans cette affaire ! Qu’est-ce que tu avais en tête ?? Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?! 

Le plus jeune ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais trois coups sont frappés à la porte. 

Les deux frères dirigent leurs regards vers l’entrée, puis l’un vers l’autre.


	15. Spinoff 1 : Fils prodige et frère prodigue (3/3) - Les deux frères

_Ils font souvent ce jeu, tous les deux, quand ils parviennent à fuir les parents._

_Ils attendent un peu que les adultes soient occupés, puis vont “jouer dans le jardin”. En fait, ils marchent un peu à l’arrière de la maison, jusqu’à s’enfoncer dans le bois. Ils vont jusqu’à leur clairière, où ils ont une vue prenante sur un bout du manoir, et s’amusent là, loin de tout embêtement. D’abord ils taillent des bâtons, ils chassent les fantômes ; le plus jeune, bien couvert, surveille alors que le plus grand monte aux arbres pour triturer un peu les nids de pie. Qu’est-ce qu’il a trouvé comme incroyables trésors, là-dedans !_

_Et puis quand c’est l’heure - elle peut venir à n’importe quel moment, c’est le plus grand qui la décide - ils arrêtent les aventures et ils s’assoient sur de la mousse. Ils font bien attention à ce que le benjamin ne salisse pas ses vêtements, c’est le plus important. Sinon après c’est pas lui qui se fait rosser, c’est le plus grand. Et aucun d’eux ne veut que le plus grand se fasse rosser._

_\- Comment tu t’appelles ?_

_Le petit triture ses mains. C’est difficile de le prononcer en entier, mais il y met toute sa concentration._

_\- Allez, tu peux le faire s’agace le plus grand quand il met trop de temps._

_\- Jeremiah, dit-il doucement._

_\- Très bien. Jeremiah comment ?_

_\- Jeremiah Rawson._

\- Et vous dites que vous l’avez simplement laissée partir ?

Il a le même sentiment que ce jour-là. D’être un môme. Un gosse dont on essaie d’extirper une information ; mais les années lui ont appris à faire du mieux qu’il peut pour feindre. En dépit de ses joues encore rougies par les cris de colère, il garde le menton levé, et articule du mieux qu’il peut, en fixant son interlocuteur :

\- Oui. Nous sommes dans une mauvaise époque. J’ai craint qu’elle puisse être impactée par les remous, donc j’ai préféré prendre des mesures.

\- Et vous prétendez que vos esclaves… 

\- “Prétendez” ? réplique une voix brusque.

Jerry inspire discrètement, alors que Christopher se redresse, pointant le soldat impertinent du doigt.

\- Prétendez ? répète-t-il. On ne prétend rien du tout, jeune homme. Vous pensez vraiment que ça nous fait plaisir que ces deux abruties se soit enfuies ? Croyez-moi, si j’avais été réveillé, elles auraient été quittes de leurs jambes. J’aurais tiré à vue.

\- Rasseyez-vous, monsieur Rawson.

_\- À toi._

_\- À moi ? répète Jerry._

_Il est lent à la détente…_

_\- Oui, dit lentement l’aîné, à toi de me poser la question._

_\- Ah, oui ! Comment tu t’appelles ?_

_Il bombe le torse, et sourit :_

_\- Je m’appelle Christopher Rawson !_

_\- Chut ! panique le plus petit. Parle pas si fort !_

_Il regarde vers le manoir, mais le plus grand secoue la tête :_

_\- Bien sûr que si ! C’est comme ça qu’il faut faire. Faut être confiant. Père et Mère te diraient la même chose, d’ailleurs. Allez, on recommence._

_Ce n’est que la première étape. Quand ils ont bien dit leurs noms, après, ils répètent le code de l’honneur qu’il a écrit. Ça aussi, ça prend du temps ; l’autre est trop petit, il n’est pas exactement doué pour retenir les choses. Il n’y a qu’une des clauses qu’il arrive à dire sans se tromper. Une règle qu’il a bien apprise, qu’il apprend mieux qu’écrire, mieux que lire. Ça le rend fier, parce qu’au fond, c’est la plus importante. “La famille d’abord”._

oOo

Ils les ont emmenés. Parce que leur affaire n’est pas claire, parce qu’ils doivent des explications ; parce qu’après que leur intendante et leurs esclaves aient pris la poudre d’escampette, les gardes ne veulent pas courir le risque que les frères Rawson en fassent de même sans avoir fourni des preuves et explications satisfaisantes. C’est leur travail ; désolé messieurs, mais vous devez nous suivre s’il vous plaît. Ils obéissent

Jeremiah est abattu, Christopher est fou de rage. Ils ne se parlent pas. Parce qu’ils ont des oreilles indiscrètes autour d’eux pour prendre pour argent comptant n’importe quel murmure un peu trop équivoque à leur goût, mais aussi et surtout parce qu’ils sont en colère, l’un et l’autre. La seule chose que se permet l’aîné est de répéter à plusieurs reprises que c’est complètement scandaleux, que l'État se moque d’eux ; le plus jeune évite de renchérir. L’absence de conviction dans sa voix risquerait de se faire remarquer.

_\- On peut pas faire ça._

_L’aîné est debout, les épaules raides, et regarde le plus jeune qui est assis. Des voix se font écho tout autour d’eux ; cette ville, Néosalem, grouille de monde et d’enfants de tous âges. Le brouhaha que la foule produit en attendant les épreuves dont on leur a parlé est l’occasion parfaite de discuter sans se faire remarquer._

_\- Bien sûr que si. Nous n’avons pas de comptes à rendre. On peut tout faire, Jerry._

_\- J’m’appelle pas comme ça...._

_L’aîné secoue la tête, et s’agenouille pour être à son niveau ; son frère l’évite du regard alors qu’il pose une main sur son épaule._

_\- Réfléchis. Regarde où nous sommes. C’est l’occasion rêvée de démarrer une nouvelle vie, tu ne penses pas ?_

_\- Mais on va s’faire prendre…_

_\- Ne t’inquiète pas. On fera attention. D’accord ?_

_Le garçonnet fait une moue, et puis finit par opiner._

_\- D’accord._

C’est un cauchemar. C’est la seule explication ; un cauchemar, rien de plus.

\- Ecoutez, je… je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous faire affirmer que nous sommes responsables de cette affaire. Je travaille avec cette compagnie, effectivement, mais je n’ai jamais été informé qu’ils détournaient des livraisons de cette façon. C’est parfaitement illégal. Je ne m’aviserai certainement plus de m’adresser à leurs services, pour… 

\- “C’est parfaitement illégal” ! Quel sens de l’observation, dit la voix glaciale. Tu sais, je pense que la vérité est que tu savais parfaitement ce que cette compagnie tramait, et que tu as malgré ça activement participé à détourner les fonds.

\- Mais enfin, ce n’est à en rien comprendre, je… Cette affaire n’a rien à voir avec notre raison d’être ici, qui plus est !

\- C’est moi qui décide de ce qui est connecté. Ce genre de commerce est une trahison à l’Empire, et à ma personne. Ça suffit largement à vous faire incarcérer tous les deux.

Jeremiah se raidit, à côté de lui. De façon sans doute trop visible ; les yeux se braquent sur lui.

\- Tu n’as rien à dire, Junior ?

Il secoue la tête, murmure un “Non, excellence” presque indistinct quand l’autre insiste. Même Christopher est incapable de ne pas se laisser impressionner ; lui n’a pour ainsi dire aucune chance. 

Ça dure deux heures. Deux longues heures durant lesquelles le couteau tourne et se retourne dans la plaie, jusqu’à ce qu’il se lasse d’eux, comme de jouets. Ils ont le vertige, alors que les gardes se saisissent d’eux pour les raccompagner jusqu’aux cellules. Ils tiennent le coup jusqu’à ce que la porte claque, jusqu’à ce que les pas s’éloignent ; puis Jeremiah se laisse tomber contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. Christopher assène un coup de pied dans un mur et réprime un cri de rage.

Ils sont foutus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la première partie !


	16. Zahia - Sous la surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie 2 : Dissimulations

_Néosalem, égouts. Nuit 1, PR._

Elle entend des bruits de pas depuis des heures. Ils se mêlent aux clapotis de l’eau, aux grattements de la course des rats et aux déversement lointains. Il lui faut tendre l’oreille pour essayer de distinguer les bottes des soldats de la simple rumeur des égouts, alors que son corps frigorifié se replie contre le mur. Les autres sont couchés à même le sol mouillé, à peine protégés par quelques bâches qu’ils ont tenté d’installer sans succès. Ils ont bien vite fini par laisser tomber. Trop de bruit pour trop de risques, et trop peu de résultats.

Elle doute qu’ils dorment seulement, et si certains ont cette chance, ils ne sont pas entièrement assoupis. La plupart s’agitent dans leur sommeil ; alors, Yann, qui veille avec elle, leur parle doucement et frictionne épaules ou dos à sa portée, pour les empêcher de lâcher dans leur songe une plainte que les patrouilleurs entendraient. Zahia et lui échangent parfois un regard, étouffant des soupirs. 

Sortie de la réunion du groupe convoqué par Leïla, elle a bien essayé de se renseigner au mieux sur d’autres moyens pour fuir Néosalem. Elle a fait un crochet dans une des bibliothèques pour parcourir des livres, chercher dans les vieilles encyclopédies d’architectes un possible plan B pour une escapade, si jamais le premier se déroulait mal. Elle a bien cru trouver quelque chose : une histoire de souterrain caché, relié à l’extérieur de la ville, et permettant d’en sortir. Jamais de sa vie elle n’en a entendu parler, et se doute que le conseil actuel, l’ancienne garde, ou Toussaint et son groupe ne doivent pas plus en avoir connaissance qu’elle. Mais elle n’a pas trouvé de pistes pour le localiser, et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas permettre de s’attarder trop sur ce plan ; il lui fallait aller renseigner les esclaves sur l’opération du lendemain, et c’était un travail d’ampleur.

À présent, elle regrette ce projet avorté.

Elle s’ébroue pour oublier ces remords idiots. Elle adresse un signe de tête à Yann, attachant son regard à la montre qu’il s’est procurée pendant leur journée en ville. Il faut un moment au garçon pour comprendre ce qu’elle veut, dans la semi-pénombre ; en retour, après avoir appuyé sur le bouton allumant le cadran, il lève sa main, dépliant quelques doigts. Elle plisse les yeux et les compte. Quatre.

Quatre heures.

Un écho sourd les fait soudain sursauter. C’est le raclement d’une plaque, suivie des grincements de l’échelle, non loin. Zahia secoue l’enfant le plus proche, et Yann fait de même de son côté ; immédiatement alerte, le groupe se lève maladroitement et suit Zahia, chancelant de sommeil. Derrière eux, les lueurs vacillent.

Yann prend la tête du groupe, et ils atteignent une impasse, se présentant sous la forme d’un quai. D’un côté, le chemin dont ils viennent, de l’autre, un mur à côté duquel une grille noire et rouillée laisse passer quelques gerbes d’eau. Un autre quai étroit fait face au leur ; la grille les relie l’un à l’autre. Zahia, à l’arrière, surveille le couloir qu’ont emprunté les nouveaux venus. Son cœur bat la chamade, et elle n’ose pas faire un bruit, tout comme les autres.

Ils attendent. Ils ne peuvent faire que ça, attendre, qu’on les attrape ou que le temps vienne enfin de quitter leur cachette pour sortir en ville, évitant d’être trop suspects. Il aurait été si simple d’accepter l’offre de madame Ross de rester dormir chez elle, plutôt que de s’embarquer avec les autres… La seule raison qui l’attache à être là est qu’elle ne veut pas qu’un seul d’entre eux puisse se dégonfler dans son dos et dénoncer leur seule chance de se tirer d’ici. 

Ils ne sont pas que des insurgés, dans le groupe. Elle a senti pendant la journée poindre des signes de simples indignés chez certains d’entre eux, et d’éprouvés, ça va de soi. Elle ne peut se fier qu’en Yann et Divine pour donner des commandements efficaces. Eux seuls semblent parvenir à se tirer un peu de sens. Eux et Gustave, qui fait de son mieux. Bernie, lui… 

Bernie est passé dans la catégorie des muets. 

Ça s’est fait si vite qu’elle en est encore pétrifiée - quelques heures au palais y ont suffi, lui qui était pourtant déterminé à leur évasion. Lui qui a sacrifié sa chance si facilement pour les autres. Elle se pensait soudée avec Gustave et lui, pourtant, lors du sabotage du barrage et du combat contre les Lances. Unis dans un même désir et un même état d’esprit. Mais elle le regarde depuis des heures les suivre d’un air absent, mollement les observer les bras ballants, pendant qu’ils s’activent. Son œil s’est éteint, il ne se laisse que tirer par le groupe, quoi qu’elle fasse et qu’ils tentent de lui murmurer. Elle a fini par se rendre à l’évidence, alors même que Gustave essaie encore de le harceler de questions et de reproches. Ils ne peuvent plus se fier à lui, plus autant qu’avant, elle le sait.

Elle s’y est silencieusement résolue.

Alors que le lent mouvement de l’eau l’a brièvement distraite, elle se camoufle quand une ombre se fait voir sur le mur, en face du couloir qu’ils ont quitté.

\- Ils arrivent, murmure-t-elle.

L’information est transmise en plusieurs chuchotis. Des regards paniqués s’attardent sur elle, sur Yann et sur Divine ; cette dernière approche Zahia, lui montrant le quai d’en face.

\- Faut qu’on traverse.

\- Si quelqu’un tombe… 

\- … ça vaudra toujours mieux que s’ils nous prennent au piège ici.

Elle le reconnaît sans peine. Zahia se fraie un passage parmi les autres Sans-Noms pour en informer Yann, tandis que Divine explique déjà son plan aux personnes qui peuvent l’entendre. Les regards indécis la mettent sur les nerfs ; ce n’est pas le moment d’hésiter, et cette fois, elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre sa seule chance. 

Elle s’approche donc de la grille la première, s’assurant d’un regard que les deux autres chefs sont d’accord. Elle y appuie le pied et grimpe, prudemment, d’abord, pour tester la solidité des barreaux. Un faible grincement la fait frémir et serrer les dents. 

\- C’est pas grave, se tend Divine à voix basse, continue.

Zahia s’exécute, solide sur ses appuis, et s’efforce de se déplacer horizontalement jusqu’au quai d’en face. Là, son pied touche le sol, et elle recule avec soulagement pour regarder les autres se mettre à la tâche. L’effroi la gagne vite ; de là où elle est, elle aperçoit les jeux de reflet et d’ombres qui menacent, sur les murs et les flots sales. Elle reste appuyée au mur pour éviter d’être trop visible, et suit le parcours de ses camarades d’un œil anxieux. Un, deux… Trois… Divine reste en arrière pour veiller à ce que tout le monde passe ; Yann arrive en quatrième.

Le septième glisse ; sa botte mouillée a dérapé sur le barreau, et quand il se rattrape avec un glapissement, le couinement de la grille résonne plus fort. Zahia jure en silence, alors que tous se paralysent, guettant le moindre son indiquant qu’on les aurait repérés. Rien. Clapotis, éclaboussures. Aucun n’ose faire un mouvement pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que Yann ne fasse un geste au maladroit, l’encourageant à continuer.

Vient le tour de Gustave, mais celui-ci ne grimpe pas ; il fait signe à Bernie, qui regarde le sol, indécis. Les deux garçons chuchotent à voix basse ; Divine s’y mêle. Zahia ignore ce qu’ils disent, mais le temps presse. Elle se tourne vers ceux qui sont passés :

\- Yann, emmène les autres, on vous retrouvera en haut. Laissez pas de signe derrière vous.

\- T’es sûre ?

\- Bouge-toi.

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, et dégage d’un pas rapide. En face, Divine perd patience ; Gustave semble refuser de traverser sans Bernie, et celui-ci n’est pas près de bouger. Pendant une courte seconde, Zahia envisage de les rejoindre pour les aider, mais l’idée se dégage froidement de son esprit. Non. Elle a assez donné, merde. Pour autant, pas question d’abandonner Divine là. Elle lui fait un grand signe, jusqu’à avoir son attention :

\- Tant pis ! Viens ! murmure-t-elle.

Elle ne prend pas le risque de le répéter. Divine n’écoute pas, de toute façon ; Zahia sent à la raideur de Gustave que l’offre ne lui a pas plu, mais que peut-elle de plus ? Elle est à deux doigts de décamper quand Bernie s’approche soudain de la grille en vacillant. La peur d’être abandonné a dû jouer, il s’empare des barreaux pour traverser en vitesse, sans prendre garde au bruit qu’il fait. Les couinements et grincements attirent des cris de gardes ; et Zahia, folle de rage, tourne les talons et les laisse là.

Elle suit une route régulière, son pas rapide mais silencieux. Elle tend l’oreille, et s’arrête, respiration lourde, quand elle voit des lueurs de torches. Elle se penche jusqu’au sol, et rampe sur plusieurs mètres ; c’est long, laborieux. Elle réalise bien que la peau de son ventre est glacée, que son habit colle à elle ; si elle était tombée dans l’eau des égouts, elle serait morte instantanément, et qui sait où elle aurait atterri… Ses avants-bras rencontrent la surface dure et irrégulière du sol. La pierre taillée et sa peau durcie par les coups s’entrechoquent sans trêve, jusqu’au détour d’un couloir ; là, elle se traîne à quatre pattes pour se dissimuler contre le mur. Elle reprend son souffle et se relève.

Elle ignore où sont Gustave et Bernie, et l’inhumanité de son propre geste l’envahit de culpabilité. Elle ne peut plus se permettre de faire autant attention aux autres qu’avant ; elle a trop pris dans la gueule pour ça. C’est l’Élue du Mal qui l’a sauvée, et aussi insensé que ça puisse sembler, le geste de Camille était une aubaine. Elle n’en aura plus, si elle se fait encore chopper. Ils n’en auront plus des pareilles. Elle ne comprend pas que Divine et Gustave puissent encore ne pas le comprendre, ça.

Est-ce que c’est elle, le problème ? Est-ce qu’elle devrait revenir sur ses pas, et aller les aider en dépit des risques ? Mais ils ont eu des chances. Peut-être bien plus qu’elle.

Elle finit par grimper à une échelle au petit matin, dès qu’elle sent qu’après, on pourrait la voir s’extirper des souterrains aux premières lueurs. La rue est déserte, et elle rase les murs jusqu’au petit marché. Elle fait mine de s’intéresser aux stands, traînant près de celui du poissonnier pour masquer la légère odeur qu’a laissé sur ses vêtements le long passage dans les égouts.

Elle marche machinalement dans la ville, ne cessant jamais d’avancer. Il faut éviter les gardes, elle doit retrouver les autres. Elle ne peut pas s’endormir sur place. 

Finalement, elle les retrouve dans l’endroit le plus évident. Le port.

Le visage de Yann s’éclaire de soulagement quand il l’aperçoit revenir. Il est avec deux autres, le reste ayant dû se disperser comme la veille pour passer inaperçu. Elle est surprise par l’étreinte que lui donne l’autre insurgé, avant de balbutier des excuses.

\- On croyait t’avoir perdue… 

\- Je suis là, réplique-t-elle, souriant calmement. On bouge ?

Le port n’est plus un lieu sûr. Ils y ont trop traîné la veille pour se permettre d’y rester encore longuement ; elle doit se retenir de se ronger les ongles, alors que Yann suggère d’aller traîner près du marché d’où elle vient. Pas moyen d’y couper ; ils seront plus masqués dans la foule. Elle aurait seulement voulu pouvoir s’asseoir, et dormir. Les autres doivent en penser autant : ils piétinent, épuisés, et se plaignent à voix basse. Peut-être iront-ils dans une église ou une bibliothèque, pour leur permettre de se poser deux minutes et fermer les yeux. Pour l’heure, il s’agit de faire la journée.

L’un d’entre eux s’occupe d’acheter quelques victuailles, avec l’argent pris sur les gardes du palais. Ils mangent en marchant, et Zahia peut enfin leur expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé, l’abandon de Gustave, de Bernie et de Divine. L’air profondément blessé que prend Yann la conforte dans sa culpabilité ; mais l’autre parvient à se reprendre, et à soupirer :

\- En même temps, après que Robin ait fait ce vacarme, il y avait plus tant moyen… Tu sais s’ils se sont fait chopper… ?

\- Aucune idée, avoue-t-elle. Je… je pouvais pas me permettre. Je suis désolée.

Il lui frictionne l’épaule, comme il le faisait aux endormis quelques heures plus tôt, et elle garde les yeux baissés. Au fond, elle se contente très bien de ça. Elle s'accommode de les avoir perdus ; Bernie était simplement parti trop loin, et Gustave s’entêtait. Et Divine… Divine n’a pas réfléchi. Elle se masse le visage et bâille pour se réveiller un peu, et suit les autres, décidée à ne plus regarder derrière elle.


	17. Siegfried - Ceux contraints à rester

_Néosalem, palais. Jour 2, PR._

Le visage de Saul affiche un certain dédain, quand les assiettes sont posées devant eux par des Sans-Noms inquiets. Siegfried fait profil bas, prenant son mal en patience.

Il aimerait en finir avec tout ça, manger à la hâte, se préparer et quitter cette maudite ville sans attendre. Mais il voit bien qu’autour de la table, nul n’ose toucher à son assiette avant que le Roi n’ait offert son verdict. Il ignore ce qu’il encourt précisément, s’il transgresse cette règle tacite. Tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir est que l’Imperator a suffisamment de pouvoir pour lui faire regretter n’importe quel crime de lèse-majesté de son invention.

Saul joue machinalement avec sa fourchette, scrutant par en-dessous le malheureux chef de cuisine qui est personnellement venu leur balbutier des excuses quant au repas spartiate.

\- P-pardon pour les problèmes de régularisation, vos excellences, nous… Nous devons encore faire sans la plupart des Sans-Noms.

\- Je m’attendais à un meilleur résultat, compte tenu de la réquisition qui s’est mise en place, réplique Saul.

\- Oh, mais c’est qu’elle a tout juste commencé…

\- Pardon ?

Siegfried voit Isaure s’avancer sur sa chaise, comme pour intervenir. Il toussote et lui jette un regard éloquent. Un jeu de coups d'œil a lieu entre eux ; fort heureusement, Saul est trop distrait par l’Éveillé bafouillant pour s’en apercevoir.

\- Je, je veux dire, je suis désolé, j’ai… 

\- Un meilleur effort, rétorque l’Imperator, un sourire aux lèvres. Voyons, je suis sûr que tu peux demander à tes commis de concocter bien mieux que cette soupe, pour l’Empereur et son conseil.

\- Saul… 

Une sueur froide et désagréable traverse le dos de Siegfried. Il n’ose pas quitter son assiette des yeux ; il n’y a rien à dire de plus, le mal est déjà fait, et à la façon dont elle s’interrompt brusquement, Diane s’en est probablement aperçue aussi. La voix de l’Empereur est de la glace pilée :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Diane ?

\- Elle veut dire que vous avez bien raison, votre excellence, dit Éloi, sourire tremblant à l’appui. Ne laissez pas le vulgaire vous dicter votre conduite.

\- Dans ce cas, je te recommande de ne pas me dire quoi faire.

La réplique jette un froid sur l’assemblée. Le cuisinier a profité de l’intervention des deux Sages pour s’éclipser ; la tension à table coupe leur respiration à tous les convives.

\- Allons, cessez de trembler, sourit doucement Saul. N’avez-vous jamais eu de problème dans votre vie pour que la première escapade de Sans-Noms vous fasse paniquer ? 

Silence dans l’assemblée. Le sourire de Saul s’accentue imperceptiblement, tandis qu’il répète sa question d’une voix doucereuse.

\- Il ne s’agit pas des Sans-Noms, ose enfin intervenir quelqu’un.

Si le reste de la tablée se laisse impressionner, Toussaint garde son sang-froid, allant jusqu’à affronter le regard de l’Empereur. Siegfried admire son courage, en cet instant ; il éveille la curiosité de Saul, sans être irrévérencieux. Ce dernier l’écoute calmement continuer :

\- Le message que vous a adressé l'Élue du Mal a des raisons de les tourmenter.

“Les”, et non pas “nous”. Un choix de mot plutôt judicieux. Saul opine, hautain :

\- Eh bien reprenez-vous. Je n’ai pas l’intention de me laisser impressionner par cet affront. 

Il les regarde tour à tour froidement, puis une idée semble le traverser :

\- Qui s’occupe de la gestion des Sans-Noms et des huitiers ?

\- C’est moi, Saul, intervient Diane, gorge sèche.

\- Et comment est-ce que les réquisitions se passent ?

\- Plutôt correctement. Nous n’avons eu que quelques exceptions, mais nos rangs sont déjà correctement renfloués, ce qui devrait…

\- Des exceptions ? ricane-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas d’exceptions.

La Sage se contente de le regarder en silence ; elle a retenu sa leçon, ce qui n’efface nullement son expression interloquée.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, admet-elle.

\- Certains de nos alliés chez les Éclaireurs n’ont pas toute leur indépendance, déclare Lucius. Et si nous rompons les contrats, nous risquons des répercussions.

Siegfried le surveille du coin de l’œil. Bien qu’il paraisse afficher toute son assurance, Lucius est nettement moins à son aise que Toussaint. 

\- Est-ce qu’il y a une liste des aristocrates n’ayant pas fourni leurs esclaves ? demande l’Empereur. 

\- Je… je vais la faire, murmure Diane. 

\- Ça devrait déjà être fait. C’est plus important que tes premières priorités, c’est compris ? 

\- Bien sûr… 

Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi, dans une longue tentative de discussion. Siegfried bénit silencieusement Toussaint, qui en prend une grande part sans s’inquiéter. Lui-même n’a le courage d’intervenir qu’une fois, lorsque l’Empereur mentionne les travaux scientifiques d’une certaine baronne ayant gardé son esclave. Ça semble un cas particulier que quelqu’un lui a mentionné :

\- Il est vrai que vos pouvoirs sont bien plus importants, articule Siegfried, mais des travaux de cette espèce peuvent nous faciliter la vie.

\- Alors que les scientifiques se hâtent. Je ferai parvenir des lettres à tous ceux qui sont dans ce cas. Toussaint, tu veilleras à ce qu’elles soient transmises au plus tôt.

\- Très bien.

\- Ah, notre plat arrive ! s’exclame Saul, ravi. 

\- Encore désolé, marmonne le chef à Isaure, évitant le regard de l’Empereur. Le repas sera meilleur ce soir.

\- Merci, mais nous ne mangeons pas là ce soir, sourit la Magister. Ni les autres jours, d’ailleurs.

\- Oh, vous partez ? fait mine de s’attrister l’Éveillé.

\- Nous n’étions ici que pour une escale. Nous devons poursuivre notre route, c’est prévu de longue date.

\- Je vois, je vois… Navré que votre dernier repas soit aussi… simpliste.

\- Nous avons déjeuné de bien pire pendant la guerre, s'amuse Isaure. Ça ira très bien. 

Saul lui jette un regard désintéressé. Siegfried dissimule son angoisse en s’absorbant dans son assiette. Le reste du repas se fait bien plus paisible, et quand ils peuvent quitter la table, c’est vers les Sages que l’Imperator se tourne, faisant un geste négligent aux Magisters leur signifiant de disposer.

Ce n’est qu’arrivés à leur campement que Siegfried se permet de s’empourprer :

\- Isaure, bon Dieu, était-ce bien nécessaire ??

\- Tout le palais est au courant depuis longtemps, réplique-t-elle d’un ton bas et vif. Si on se donne l’air de partir en catimini, autant offrir mon arc à Saul et se dessiner des cibles sur le torse.

\- J’entends bien, mais fallait-il pour autant attirer son attention sur nous ?

\- Je sais de quoi ça a l’air, intervient Toussaint en posant une main apaisante sur l’épaule de Siegfried, mais elle a bien fait, crois-moi. Je commence à connaître Saul, il ne se serait pas contenté d’un calme plat.

\- Je suis bien contente de m’en aller d’ici. 

\- Tu seras moins contente lorsqu’il s’agira de porter tes propres affaires… réplique-t-il pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Il a bien fallu, puisque se servir des esclaves à des fins privées est désormais proscrit, céder leur calèche pour de simples chevaux, qui charrieront leurs marchandises jusqu’à la plus proche station. De là, ils pourront rejoindre un des villages et se faire discrets.

La pique ne la déride pas. Elle semble dans ses pensées, et regarde Toussaint avec inquiétude :

\- Tu dis que tu le connais mieux, maintenant. D’après toi, qu’est-ce qu’il pense de… 

Inutile d’achever. Toussaint prend une expression plus grave ; il semble peiner à réprimer sa colère. 

\- Je ne sais pas précisément, mais ça n’augure rien de bon.

\- Toussaint, veille sur eux dans la mesure du possible. Promets-moi de me contacter par radio au premier problème… 

\- Je te le promets, Siegfried. Mais… J’aurais une requête, pour vous deux.

Ils l’écoutent, intrigués. 

\- C’est à propos d’Abigail.

Le visage de Siegfried se ferme probablement, car le général s’empresse d’ajouter :

\- Écoutez, je sais que nous avons eu nos différends à son sujet, mais il ne s’agit pas de ça… ou si, justement. Saul est… de plus en plus imprévisible, depuis que l’Élue du Mal a réussi à infiltrer la ville. Vos sigils ont fait leur effet, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu’il en sera dans les prochains jours… Bref, ce que j’essaie de dire, c’est que, pour son bien, j’aimerais qu’elle vous accompagne. Que vous l’emmeniez, se reprend-il.

Isaure et Siegfried échangent un regard rapide, puis la lieutenante prend la parole :

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu’elle sera plus en sécurité avec nous que dans la capitale des Familles du Bien, Toussaint ?

\- Je pense, murmure-t-il fermement, qu’il n’y a qu’à vous que je puisse faire confiance pour la préserver des dangers qu’on encourt ici.

\- Siegfried, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je n’ai pas particulièrement d’objection.

\- Nous l’emmènerons, dans ce cas. Je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient. Dans ce climat, si Saul lui met la main dessus…

\- Merci, c’est… C’est important pour moi. Je vous remercie, tous les deux.

Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, ils sont capables de se sourire franchement, soulagés d’un poids. Siegfried perd vite son expression paisible ; Toussaint va se retrouver bloqué dans ce genre d’atmosphère, et il a conscience de ne rien y pouvoir y faire.

\- Il… il y a autre chose, reprend le général. Elle était au palais, ces derniers jours, et j’ai l’impression qu’elle… Qu’elle n’a pas compris qu’Anton était mort.

Siegfried se raidit.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Pour elle, il a seulement pris la fuite avec les autres. Je n’ai pas trouvé bon de la contredire, jusqu’à maintenant. J’aimerais que vous ne lui disiez rien non plus.

\- Toussaint, tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demandes ??

Isaure rougit, hors d’elle. La gamine est toute jeune. L’emporter loin de son seul repère, bon, ils n’ont pas le choix, mais lui dissimuler la mort d’un de ses seuls amis dans les Limbes ? La Magister ouvre la bouche pour lui dire toute sa pensée, mais Toussaint secoue la tête, agacé :

\- Si tu tiens à l’informer et à lui briser le cœur, ne te gêne pas, Isaure. Mais fais-ça loin de cette ville, et ne t’avise pas de la laisser fuguer après.

Leur journée est ensuite sans trouble. Trop silencieuse, même, quoique certes plus détendue que doivent l’être celles d’autres habitants du palais, ceux contraints à rester.

Bien qu’elle n’ait pas eu la foi de le formuler explicitement, il a bien compris pour qui s’inquiète Isaure. Il ressent la même peur vis-à-vis des Sages.

Vis-à-vis de Diane en particulier. Si Lucius et Éloi semblent plus enclins à respecter les commandements de Saul et à l’assister, il est clair que l’Éclaireuse a plus de mal à en faire de même. Et avec la mort dernière d’Anton, par-dessus le marché… Siegfried a été déçu de lui, dans ses derniers instants, mais il peut concevoir que Diane lui ait gardé un attachement, ne rendant sa disparition que plus douloureuse. Pourvu qu’elle soit raisonnable. Pourvu que Saul ne l’ait pas prise en grippe, pas elle, ni les deux autres. Toussaint lui a promis de l’informer de tout, autant qu’il le pourra, avant que les lettres et appels ne soient interceptés. Pourvu que cela suffise.

S’ils ont dû encaisser en silence le malaise et la tension des derniers jours, et travailler aux ordres et à la surveillance, les deux émissaires de Magopolis ont bien conscience qu’en n’étant que de passage, ils échappent au pire de ce qu’il pourrait arriver.

Il y a bien longtemps que Siegfried n’avait pas remis les pieds ici ; il était alors venu en temps de paix. Il déteste, en comparaison, devoir arriver et repartir en plein milieu d’une époque indécise. Leur venue n’a pas vu les choses s’arranger - au contraire, depuis qu’ils sont là, Saul a marqué les esclaves au fer, et organisé des jeux mortels de plus en plus absurdes. À présent, cette fuite de masse… 

Le pire doit être, pour Siegfried, de l’avoir vu utiliser son pouvoir surnaturel sous les yeux du peuple entier. Personne ne le remettra en cause, après ça. Pas même après une escapade de Sans-Noms d’une telle ampleur ; tout ça ne semble avoir aucune conséquence. Les dégâts sont déjà endigués, les réquisitions font leur office. Passée la première surprise, Saul semble s’être repris et, redoublant de rage aussi bien que de sourires, il fait comme si tout allait bien. Comme s’il pouvait se servir à loisir dans le grand buffet de Néosalem, comme si tout était arrangé depuis longtemps à son idée, qu’il lui suffisait d’utiliser les règles de la ville. Oh, dans une certaine mesure, c’est le cas, mais... Il fait comme s’il avait la situation en main, et le Magister reconnaît, avec frayeur, qu’il ignore lui-même s’il feint ou s’il sait véritablement ce qu’il fait. 

Siegfried se demande s’il n’aurait pas préféré un Élu admettant que le contrôle lui échappe, un Élu indécis, humble et humain. Un Élu se reposant un peu trop sur eux, même, que diable ! N’importe quoi plutôt que ça.

Il s’en veut d’avoir lui-même encouragé au développement de ses pouvoirs. 

Par ailleurs, il a appris le départ d’Octave en même temps que les autres. Aucun, à part Toussaint, n’en a vraiment conçu de la contrariété - et le général n’en a été agacé que pour les compétences médicales perdues dans la volée. Si les choses se perturbent davantage, au point de mener à des rixes civiles, qui sera là pour organiser les soins et l’hôpital en bonne et due forme ? Autrement, Siegfried le connaît. Il sait que son camarade approuve que ceux n’ayant rien à faire dans ces parages prennent la fuite. Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Il se demande à quelle prochaine catastrophe Isaure et lui vont échapper.


	18. Eke - Bells

_Néosalem, palais. Jour 2, PR._

Elle a très vite entendu parler de la disparition d’Octave ; évidemment, ça a fait du bruit que le docteur - certes connu pour ses quelques désaccords avec les autorités, mais de là à en arriver à de telles extrémités ? - ait rejoint la révolte. Enfin, ça parle dans les couloirs, mais certains soulèvent qu’il aurait pu être enlevé, qu’ils s’en servent peut-être d’otage. Du peu qu’elle en sait, c’est toujours moins probable que la première option. Toujours est-il que maintenant que le médecin en chef est porté disparu, elle a toutes ses chances d’être réquisitionnée. Quitte à devoir aller bosser, autant faire montre de bonne volonté ; elle s’est levée tôt, ce matin, pour se rendre au palais proposer ses services.

On ne prête pas attention à elle, quand elle arrive ; elle se doutait déjà que ce devait être la panique, qu’elle les trouverait occupés, mais ça n’arrange pas ses affaires que personne ne sache lui répondre quand elle demande où s’adresser pour proposer son aide. Il lui faut insister une bonne demi-heure avant que quelqu’un consente à lui trouver un début de réponse, et Eke finit abandonnée devant une porte fermée, avec pour seul conseil de ne pas faire perdre de temps au général. Sympathique. 

Elle toque rapidement, patiente quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s’ouvre sur Toussaint. Ce n’est pas celui des Magister qu’elle connaît le mieux, mais du peu qu’elle en a vu, il semble au moins raisonnable. Ce sera toujours mieux que de traiter avec Saul. Le garçon hausse un sourcil à la voir débarquer ainsi, jette un coup d'œil à l’extérieur avant de l’inviter à entrer. Pour un peu, elle pourrait le croire inquiet. Derrière lui, une jeune fille - elle a l’air relativement nouvelle, pour le coup, ses vêtements pour le moins modernes sont en total contraste avec le reste du palais - relève la tête avant d’aussitôt retourner à sa lecture. 

\- Vous êtes ? 

\- Eke, enchantée. On m’a demandé de m’adresser à vous. 

\- Et que voulez-vous donc ?

\- Je viens proposer mes services en tant que médecin. Je travaille d’ordinaire sur le terrain, mais j’étais en permission. La disparition d’Octave ne prive sans doute pas Néosalem de tous ses moyens mais au vu de la situation, si je peux me rendre utile…

\- Vous tombez bien, j’imagine. 

Il garde le silence un instant, semble la jauger ; Toussaint paraît satisfait de son examen et retourne voir la jeune fille, un instant. 

\- Abigail, je m’absente un instant. Termine donc la lecture que je t’ai donnée, je reviens. 

\- D’accord. 

Elle doit s’admettre curieuse de l’identité et des capacités de ladite Abigail, pour qu’un Magister du rang de Toussaint prenne le temps de s’occuper d’elle personnellement. Enfin, elle le suit quand il lui en donne l’ordre, referme derrière eux la porte, aussi silencieusement que possible, et le rattrape. 

\- Il y a beaucoup à faire, je doute que vous interveniez beaucoup dans une salle d’opération dans les prochains jours. D’autres compétences ?

\- Je me débrouille dans tout ce qui est gestion, au besoin, j’ai déjà eu à faire.

\- Vous me remplacerez de ce côté, alors. Il va falloir rattraper ce qui a déjà été fait, et vous rendre disponible pour accueillir ceux qui, comme vous, penseraient à venir donner un coup de main. Vous verrez avec les autres, pour tout ça. 

\- Très bien. 

Il la mène jusqu’à un nouveau couloir, plus fréquenté que les derniers qu’ils ont traversés. Un instant il semble réfléchir, se décider, et Eke jette déjà des coups d'œil aux alentours, histoire de mieux se repérer. 

\- Autre chose ? 

\- Non.

\- Bien. Première pièce sur votre gauche, vous trouverez quoi faire là-bas. J’ai moi-même du travail, bonne journée. 

Elle répond du bout des lèvres, le regarde s’éloigner d’un pas rapide avant de suivre ses indications. Au moins, maintenant, elle sait quoi faire. 

La journée a été plus rude que prévu. Bien qu’elle en ait entendu les rumeurs, elle n’imaginait pas le palais aussi peu préparé à la situation. D’un autre côté, le système tenait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu’ils n’aient plus à s’en inquiéter, et tout semblait relativement calme, jusqu’aux derniers jours. Elle ne parvient pas à imaginer la réaction des Sages face aux conneries de l’Imperator, parvenir à foutre en l’air une ville entière… ? C’en serait presque impressionnant. 

Quand elle passe la porte principale, le ciel est déjà sombre ; il faudrait qu’elle aille prendre des nouvelles des Ross, avant de rentrer, mais il lui tarde de pouvoir enfin se poser. Dehors, trois silhouettes - une lui est familière - qui discutent près de chevaux, et Eke s’arrête à la hauteur d’Isaure pour saluer les deux Magister et la jeune fille qui les accompagne. Si le plus petit de ses collègues affiche un air maussade, sa camarade a aussitôt un sourire en l’apercevant - elles échangent une poignée de main - tandis que la troisième se détourne. Son visage lui dit quelque chose, mais elle revient plutôt à son interlocutrice :

\- Vous êtes donc de retour à Néosalem ?

\- Sur le départ, je le crains. 

Le garçon se présente d’un ton morne, « Siegfried, enchanté. », jette un coup d'œil à deux chevaux, un peu plus loin, puis un à sa collègue, qui l’ignore.

\- Oh, très bien. Ravie d’avoir pu vous croiser, en tout cas. 

Isaure a un petit rire, lui assure que le plaisir est partagé, et c’est là qu’elle s’en souvient. La fille, avec eux, c’est la gamine croisée auprès de Toussaint dans la matinée, Abigail, et son visage s’éclaire comme elle la salue enfin :

\- Oh, Abigail, il me semble ? Pardon, je cherchais…

Aux visages que font les trois, il aurait mieux valu qu’elle ne parle pas. La fille baisse la tête, disparaissant sous sa capuche, et les Magister échangent un regard ; c’est la plus grande qui reprend, l’air ennuyé :

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Non, nous ne nous sommes que croisées ce matin, mais… mais s’il y a un problème, je ne suis au courant de rien. 

\- Merci, Eke. 

Elle n’est pas sûre de tout comprendre, de savoir de qui ils se cachent ou qui est réellement la fille. Elle hausse les épaules, reporte son regard sur Siegfried quand celui-ci reprend la parole.

\- Isaure, il faut qu’on y aille. 

\- Oui, Sieg, on va bouger. Eke, c’était un plaisir, mais nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps.

\- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. N’hésitez pas à me faire prévenir à votre retour !

\- Je… ferai ça, oui. Prenez soin de vous. 

\- Bon voyage !

Elle leur adresse un dernier signe alors qu’Isaure aide la fille à monter à cheval, avant d’elle-même sauter en selle, reprend son chemin en les regardant s’éloigner. Elle ne peut qu’espérer qu’il n’y ait pas déjà de telles tensions entre les Magister, qu’ils ne fassent pas partir la gamine dans le dos de Toussaint. 

Les cloches sonnent six heures, et Eke force le pas. 

Ily la reçoit dans le salon, en bas. Elle semble plus fatiguée que d’habitude - qu’a-t-elle seulement à faire, ce n’est pas comme si ses journées étaient véritablement chargées - et a un sourire à son égard, avant de la serrer dans ses bras. 

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oh, pour le mieux. Ne tiens pas compte de mes bâillements, j’ai simplement passé une mauvaise nuit. Et ta journée ?

La blonde lui propose une chaise, une tasse de thé, vient la rejoindre à table avec un air comme nonchalant qui serait parfait s’il n’y avait le léger pli, sur son front. 

\- Je suis allée au palais. Je ne pensais pas les trouver si démunis. Ils commencent à s’organiser, mais…

\- Oui, j’imagine bien que l’ambiance là-bas doit être particulière. 

\- Ju n’est pas là ? 

Eke fronce les sourcils à l’air chagriné que prend Ily, se penche en avant pour l’entendre raconter qu’ils ont tous les trois disparus, qu’elle n’y a pas cru, quand Sara le lui a dit. Qu’eux, de tous les esclaves, aient choisi de s’enfuir…

\- Ils auraient fini au palais, de toute façon. J’en ai croisé plusieurs qui semblaient regretter de ne pas avoir suivi leur exemple. 

\- Je sais bien. J’aurais préféré éviter le risque qu’ils soient rattrapés, simplement. 

Eke lui prend l’épaule, la serre doucement pour la réconforter. Elle imagine bien le souci que doit se faire son amie, pour Ju surtout. Tout ce qu’elle peut faire, c’est croiser les doigts pour que les gamins aient trouvé un groupe auquel se rattacher, qu’ils soient en sécurité. Pour le reste… 

\- Ne t’en fais pas, ma belle, je m’en remettrai. 

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Ily se relève, s’efforce de corriger son expression en moue joyeuse et lui prend la main. Elle n’est pas dupe de son changement d’attitude, mais si c’est ce qu’il faut à la blonde pour tenir la soirée, autant le lui accorder. 

\- Tu me parlais d’une pièce, la dernière fois…

\- Oh, oui, je devais te la donner à lire. Suis-moi, je suis presque sûre de l’avoir laissée à l’étage !

Eke obtempère, vient à sa suite quand la jeune femme l’entraîne, et laisse échapper un sourire las. Autant pour l’idée de rentrer se poser. 


	19. Zahia - Heroes

_Néosalem. Jour 2, PR._

Robin les retrouve trois heures plus tard, les informant d’une cave abandonnée découverte par son groupe. Elle sera, d’après eux, parfaite pour la nuit. C’est presque trop beau, et pourtant, tandis qu’elle mémorise l’adresse avec les autres, elle a un sourire fatigué aux lèvres. Ils ont déjà tenu l’essentiel du temps indiqué par madame Ross. Même s’il n’est pas certain que leur planque ne soit pas fouillée au cours de la nuit, ils pourront toujours s’aviser des alentours pour trouver une sortie de secours et filer, et se planquer ailleurs jusqu’à l’arrivée de l’aube. Ça leur évitera les égouts trop fréquentés et glaciaux, ça leur fera au moins une partie de la nuit, elle pourra peut-être même dormir. Quelle joie.

Et ensuite, il suffira de rejoindre le port, et ils partiront. Ils quitteront enfin Néosalem.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans incident, et ils se rendent chacun à leur tour vers l’adresse indiquée. Zahia avise la sortie d’un vieux bâtiment dont le chantier est délaissé ; elle se glisse, comme Robin l’a indiqué, sous les décombres et entre les planches de bois, et franchit une porte, menant à plusieurs escaliers. Elle descend le dernier et sent déjà une odeur de vin. Le lieu lui rappelle cette salle de réunion où Octave les avait conviés, elle et d’autres, pendant leur première planification d’évasion.

Avec un peu de chance, cette nuit-là sera vraiment la dernière.

Son sourire s’efface lorsqu’elle voit, installés à table avec les autres, trois visages familiers. Zahia ravale son appréhension et s’avance. 

Gustave est assis auprès de Bernie ; le premier a légèrement froncé les sourcils quand la nouvelle venue est entrée dans son champ de vision. Divine, un peu plus loin, la regarde gravement. Elle se lève pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Divine, je suis… 

\- Non, t’inquiète, répond l’autre en posant la main sur son épaule. C’est moi. J’ai merdé, j’aurais dû te suivre plus vite, ils se seraient débrouillés.

Elle hoche la tête, indécise. Les deux autres n’ont pas l’air de partager son avis, mais ce n’est pas ce qui lui importe. Personne ne semble d’humeur à lui trancher la gorge, et elle est bienvenue à table pour se joindre aux discussions à voix basses. 

On se donne des nouvelles, on se projette au lendemain matin en souriant. Robin et Yann dorment déjà, l’un entre ses bras sur la table, l’autre directement au sol. La journée a été lourde, mais ils se sont tirés de celle-là. Ça doit être la pression qui lâche la bride, mais Zahia se joint aux discussions avec enthousiasme, trop soulagée d’être là. Elle serre quelques-uns d’entre eux dans ses bras, et finit par caresser le dos de Yann, qui remue un peu dans ses rêves, alors que les compliments fusent.

\- Le sommeil du juste, plaisante quelqu’un.

\- D’ailleurs, les gars, dit une fille en se levant, je propose qu’on acclame tous - très silencieusement - Zahia, Divine et la belle au bois dormant pour nous avoir tous tirés de là en menant l’expédition comme des chefs.

Les autres claquent des doigts de concert, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh, sourit Gustave, est-ce qu’on boirait pas pour fêter notre victoire prochaine ?

La remarque entraîne un silence et des froncements de sourcils. C’est Divine qui lui remonte les bretelles :

\- C’est pas le moment, Gustave.

\- Ça va, je plaisantais… 

Elle se sent une satisfaction bizarre de le voir remis à sa place. Ils ne tardent pas à aller dormir ; Divine prend la première garde, et Zahia se blottit sur le sol près de Yann. Dès qu’elle ferme les yeux, les songes l’emportent enfin.

Quand elle se réveille, elle se sent un peu plus reposée, bien que courbaturée. La place à côté d’elle est vide. Elle se redresse et s’étire, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses membres, et surprend Gustave et Yann assis côte à côte en train de parler. Elle se lève pour aller vers eux, enjambant les autres. Les deux garçons se taisent quand ils la voient ; Yann lui adresse un petit salut et un sourire, alors que l’autre l’évite du regard, l’air contrarié.

\- Je dérange ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, t’inquiète. Mais y a Robin qui nous a apporté un journal après être parti pisser. Il paraît que Saul a réquisitionné les Sans-Noms des richous de la ville, pour le palais.

Elle se frotte les yeux, une sensation désagréable au ventre. L’écoeurement. Même après ça, autant de lutte pour quitter le palais, même après que l'Élue du Mal elle-même soit venue les libérer, ce connard ne renonce pas. Il fait avec ce qu’il trouve, comme s’il voulait persécuter le monde autour de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus rien ! Ça la met en rogne.

\- Il en finira jamais…

\- Tout ce qu’on s’est pris, déjà, ça leur a pas suffi ? grogne Gustave.

\- Bien sûr que non, marmonne Zahia, tremblante. Ils s’en foutent. 

Yann hausse les épaules :

\- Au moins, on s’est un peu endurcis. Faut voir le côté positif, ils peuvent rien nous faire de trop. On est devenus plus forts, et c’est pratiquement grâce à eux, ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- Ça marche pas comme ça, Yann, se raidit Zahia. Endurer tous les coups, ça ne nous a pas rendus plus capables. 

\- Ben, quand même, si… 

\- Ok, on est capables de tenir contre une rafale, mais ça change quoi ? Ça prouve quoi ? Qu’on sait s’en prendre dans la gueule ?

\- Non, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, rectifie Yann. On est pas plus forts, mais au moins s’est habitués et ça nous fait pas aussi mal qu’avant.

\- Oui, non, j’comprends bien ce que tu veux dire, mais… 

Elle se passe une main sur le visage. Ses frémissements ne s’arrêtent pas ; ce n’est plus l’horreur, c’est complètement différent. Une espèce de sale bouleversement qui lui met les idées en vrac. Mais Zahia parvient à rassembler ses pensées pour articuler :

\- S’habituer à ça, ça nous aidera pas. Ça nous aidera jamais. Ça m’a jamais aidée. Regarde-moi. Gustave, toi tu sais bien. J’ai foiré à deux Héliodromes. On a dû rester en arrière pour laisser les autres partir, et là, on vit n’importe comment pour pouvoir encore se sortir d’ici. Ça nous a fait gagner quoi, finalement ? On sait dormir sur de la pierre en étant gelés, ok, mais c’est comme ça qu’on veut vivre ? Misérables jusqu’à la fin de nos jours ? Et sans même savoir ce que sont devenus ceux pour qui on s’est sacrifiés ? 

\- Non, Zahia, dit Yann, qui a l’air de comprendre.

\- Hhh… moi… moi aussi, j’ai cru, au début, que ça allait changer. Que même si j’m’en prenais dessus, ça finirait par être renversé… 

\- Ouais, hein ? Comme s’il y avait un genre de truc qui calculait… 

\- Mais y a pas de ça, tranche Zahia, décisive. Y a rien eu pour nous sauver, après tout ça. 

\- Si. L'Élue, elle est venue pour nous, objecte Gustave.

\- C’est… c’est une autre histoire. J’suis même sûre que c’est à des fins utiles, histoire qu’on éradique ses ennemis. Mais on est pas ses chiens, d’accord ? On quitte les Premières, c’est pas pour devenir les serviles des Dernières. On sera libres dès qu’on sortira de la ville. Et pour ça, c’est nous… C’est nous qui faisons le nécessaire. 

\- Et la Sixième qui nous a aidés ?

Des yeux, entrouverts, l’observent alors qu’elle se lève, faisant les cent pas. Divine se redresse, ensommeillée, mais l’écoute attentivement. Zahia est remontée. Elle a besoin de parler, d’extérioriser l’injustice, et ce public l’encourage :

\- C’est bien gentil de sa part, mais on va pas lui lécher les pompes non plus. Tant mieux qu’il y ait des gens comme ça. Ça devrait être la base, même. Mais la vérité, c’est qu’on peut pas faire confiance aux autres au-delà des exceptions. C’est nous qui pourrons nous sortir de cette merde, personne d’autre. Certainement pas ceux qui nous font croire que c’est en se ramassant qu’on devient plus forts. Ça, ajoute Zahia un peu plus haut, c’est un truc digne de Saul. Digne de ses laquais et de lui. Crois-moi, Yann, je l’oublierai plus, maintenant. Je l’ai compris qu’il y a peu, mais c’est jamais trop tard pour ça, hein, rit-elle amèrement. J’en ai marre, je sais que j’en ai marre, maintenant, de serrer les dents en laissant passer la douleur. C’est pas normal. Ça nous floue notre perception de la vie, ça nous fait croire que ça a un sens d’avoir mal. Mais faut se réveiller. On aurait jamais dû être esclaves en premier lieu. Il devrait pas y en avoir. Et ça, ils finiront par le comprendre, quand ils n’auront plus personne pour les servir. Pour l’instant, on peut pas faire face à Saul. Mais il faut pas porter aux combles le fait d’en manger dans la gueule. Quand t’es couvert de bleus, et que t’évite de pleurer, t’es pas un héros. T’es juste couvert de bleus.

“Alors il est temps que nous, on soit justes envers nous-mêmes, puisque les autres le sont pas. Prenez soin de vous autant que possible. Dormez, mangez, riez. Restez avec nous. Une fois qu’on sera en lieu sûr, on ira bien, et on sera pas moins des héros qu’en ayant souffert. On a le droit à notre fin heureuse, oui ou non ?

De légers claquements de doigts, de plus en plus assurés, se font entendre là où les gosses sont couchés. Gustave sanglote, réconforté par Yann.

\- Dormez, leur dit-elle. Désolée pour le discours.

\- Merci, Zahia.

Elle tourne la tête. Blotti dans un coin, l’air pensif, Bernie l’observe du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu’elle s’approche, les yeux du garçon parviennent à se diriger vers les siens. Il lui tend la main, et elle la serre.

\- On va s’en sortir.

Elle baisse le regard, mortifiée.

\- Je… je suis désolée pour tout à l’heure.

\- Y a… y a pas de mal, réplique-t-il.

Zahia sent qu’il lui en veut, bien qu’il essaie de le masquer. Lorsque Bernie se redresse, elle est surprise de l’entendre murmurer “C’est… c’est moi qui m’excuse”.

\- Hein ?

\- Quand ils… quand les gardes m’ont… 

Parler lui semble pénible, comme si l’intérieur de sa bouche était empâté. La jeune femme se tait, embarrassée ; elle ignore si elle doit le laisser finir ou si elle doit le rassurer, et dire que ça n’a pas d’importance. C’est finalement la curiosité qui prend le pas.

\- … m’ont passé à tabac, continue-t-il, j’leur ai dit. J’voulais arrêter d’avoir mal. J’leur ai dit, où… où sont partis les autres. Qu’ils sont partis à Gomorrha.

Zahia reste immobile. En dépit de l’espoir qu’elle vient d’offrir aux autres, elle se retrouve tétanisée. De nouveau lui vient l’impression que tous les efforts ne leur ont servi à rien ; que leur plan sur le long terme ne valait pas le coup. D’une simple tape amicale sur l’épaule du muet, elle lui signifie sa compréhension, et elle se relève.

Elle doit reprendre courage. Pour l’instant, tout ça n’a aucune importance.

Plus que deux heures à tenir.


	20. Oswald - Vertige

_ Néosalem, bar de Feyr. Nuit 2, PR. _

Ily est partie vite. Ils ont eu le temps de se dire deux-trois trucs, la pluie, le beau temps, les autres déserteurs du Feyr, il sait plus bien. Elle s’est excusée après plusieurs minutes, elle devait prévenir sa frangine, qu’elle disait - va, va donc, traîtresse, on causera mieux plus tard… Lui a pu finir sa journée tranquillement, déjà reparti dans ses chansons entraînantes. 

Il ne sait pas quand il s’est endormi précisément, mais il a des sueurs froides en ouvrant les yeux, sentant le contact du bois contre sa joue. Une espèce de sale rêve dont il ne se souvient pas l’a très mal réveillé. Il n’a même pas une gueule de bois bien terrible - rien se compare à ce qu’il a fait la veille, en la matière - il crache juste dans un mouchoir et s’essuie son nez bouché.

Il a bien dû finir par rejoindre le comptoir et se mêler aux piliers ; mais en regardant autour de lui, il se découvre seul. Il n’y a que Merlin, en face de lui, en train de faire ses comptes. 

Alors qu’Oswald arrange ses vêtements, ça le traverse brusquement. Il a promis à Ily de l’aider à faire évader des Sans-Noms. En repensant au fait que le rendez-vous est dans quelques heures, un torrent de panique se déverse sur lui. 

\- Merry…?

\- Deux secondes.

Il se résout à attendre en se triturant les doigts ; il lui faut poireauter ce qui lui semble une éternité, avant que la caisse se referme dans un petit “cling!”. Immédiatement, il attrape le bras du tenancier :

\- Merlin, j’crois que j’ai fait une connerie.

Avec une telle entrée en matière, il peut l’entraîner dans sa chambre sans qu’il râle trop pour tout lui expliquer en chuchotant. La visite d’Ily, son histoire d’esclaves à planquer dans la cale de l’Enclume qu’il a accepté sans problème, pété comme il était. L’implication de la Ross, l’autre, la jeune, l’espèce d’aristo qu’ils voient jamais ici mais qui remplit souvent les caissons de boisson à condition d’être monnayée… Merlin l’écoute, sourcils froncés.

\- J’vais pas y arriver, répète Oswald. C’est complètement dingue. 

\- Ben retire-toi, couillon.

\- Et foutre Ross dans la merde ?

\- Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de te mater le ceinturon. Tu crois vraiment que t’es le centre du monde ? Des Ross vont pas se reposer juste sur un Arquanz.

\- C’est c’qu’elles font, pourtant…

\- Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu’à l’omoplate. Sûrement qu’elles ont un plan de secours.

\- Tu crois ? marmonne Oswald.

\- Ben ouais.

Ça l’offense un peu dans sa fierté, en même temps que ça le soulage. Mais avant qu’il puisse tirer ça au clair, les doutes rejaillissent.

\- J’suis pas sûr. E’ m’a promis beaucoup, tu sais.

\- Combien ?

\-  _ Beaucoup. _

\- Bon, merde, Oswald, j’ai pas toute la soirée, accouche !

\- Trois cent.

L’autre se fige, sifflet coupé. Trois cent, c’est la panacée. Il pourrait laver des dettes, avec ça, retaper un chouï sa créance au barman, et ils auraient encore de quoi tenir un peu en voyage avant de se remettre à la bosse. Le tavernier calcule tout pareil, sans doute avec les intérêts pour lui - faut pas lui en vouloir, depuis le temps que le marin met le souk ici… Ses yeux sont ronds, et il regarde son fidèle client comme le pactole sur pattes qu’il promet d’être bientôt. Oswald regrette soudain d’avoir été honnête.

\- Faut que tu dise oui, obligé. C’est ça, la porte de sortie dont on avait besoin.

\- Encore avec ça ? Merry, qu’est-ce qu’on foutrait hors de la ville ? Notre place elle est ici. Se barrer en cas d’urgence, okay, mais t’en vois une, là, d’urgence ?

\- Mais t’es bigleux ou bien ? Tu crois qu’elles feraient ça, les Ross, s’il y avait pas de danger ?

Oswald baisse les yeux. Il aime pas la sensation nauséabonde qui bulle dans son ventre - parce que non, il veut pas partir. Il veut pas croire que ça se barre en sucette, la ville et tout ça. Et puis putain il y est pas prêt. Il va pas y arriver, à conduire ce putain de bateau. 

Comment est-ce qu’il a pu seulement accepter ça tranquillement ? Mais quel abruti, mais il est à chier pour ça ! À chier pour tout ! Il sait pas faire ! Il a  _ jamais _ fait ça, et putain, évidemment que ça coincera avec la relève, qu’ils verront les esclaves dans les marchandises, il va se fourrer dans la merde, il… !

\- Oswald, eh, euh… 

Il s’est même pas rendu compte que sa respiration s’est faite plus désespérée. Merlin l’a attrapé par le bras pour le ramener sur Terre.

\- Pardon, ajoute le barman en se passant une main sur le visage. J’suis désolé pour la pression. Trois cent ce serait bien, mais je sais que c’est risqué, et c’est pas à moi de voir, c’est toi qui te mets en danger, là-dedans. Y a pas que ça en option. On peut toujours prendre l’Enclume et dégager plus tard sans se fourrer dans le pétrin. Emily comprendrait, je suis sûr.

\- Je sais, réplique le marin, gorge serrée.

\- T’en fais pas, va, comme tu dis on est pas à quelques jours près. On trouvera.

\- Non. J’vais l’faire.

L’autre se tait. Oswald voit bien qu’il veut céder - ce serait bien plus simple, au fond. Merlin peut le rassurer tant qu’il veut, il va pas non plus le forcer à renoncer s’il insiste, ça se voit. Mais le pilote est touché de le voir encore protester un peu pour la forme :

\- T’es pas obligé… 

\- Non, je sais, mais j’en ai marre. Je… Je vais pas passer ma vie ici à te servir à rien alors que toi tu passes ton temps à m’aider quand je suis torché. J’en ai marre d’être un assisté. Mais le truc c’est que… 

_...j’suis pas sûr d’y arriver. _

En vérité ? Oswald a peur. Toutes les possibilités, les paramètres à prendre en compte, les gens et ce qu’il ignore encore, ça fait comme un orage lointain. Sauf que les orages, il sait encore les gérer.

Les révoltes et leurs conséquences, non, putain.

Il a l’impression d’être à tâtons. Plus qu’à tâtons, une fois l’euphorie partie, il se sent ce qu’il est. Un minable, une épave. Qu’est-ce que la Ross est allée foutre à lui demander de l’aide ? Putain d’anglaise sans jugeotte. Est-ce qu’elle se fait vraiment l’illusion qu’il est capable de quoi que ce soit, à part vomir ses tripes ? Il se sent mal pour elle, si elle place autant d’attentes en lui… 

\- C’est que quoi ? demande le barman.

Il a pas fini sa phrase. Oswald sourit à Merlin, secoue faiblement la tête :

\- Rien, rien…

\- Tu peux me dire, tu sais.

\- Mais t’inquiète, c’est rien, je te dis, ça va aller. Aucun problème. J’sais encore piloter, non ? rit-il faiblement.

Il chasse gentiment Merlin de la chambre, prétextant que l’autre a du boulot, et s’enferme pour se passer de l’eau sur le visage.

Il a dit oui à Ross. Il veut pas trahir sa parole, pas dans un contexte comme ça où c’est le bordel. Et puis il doit ça à Merlin. Et l’argent leur sera bien utile. 

Mais tant d’enjeux, tant de promesses. Trois cent balles, c’est tout ce dont il a besoin filé sur un plateau d’argent. Évidemment que ce sera pas si simple. Quelque chose va mal virer, et il sera seul responsable, et il s’agira pas que de lui. Comme pendant tous ses essais pour être garde, en bien pire… Et s’il a l’air stressé ? S’il révèle le pot aux roses sans faire exprès ? Si tout se passe bien  _ (rien ne se passera bien, t’espère quoi ?) _ mais que l’information filtre et qu’on remonte jusqu’à lui ? Jusqu’à Merlin ? Et putain, Ily, aussi…

S’il fait pas du bon travail, et il fera pas de bon travail, il va se passer quoi ?


	21. Gaspard - Intrigues

_Néosalem, maison d’Étoile Caelum. Soir 2, PR._

Thomas revient un peu plus tard dans la soirée. En entendant la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, Gaspard abandonne la vaisselle et pose le torchon sur la table de la cuisine, guettant le couloir pour ne pas rater le valet. Caelum a dit à Gaspard de régler la question avec lui, qu’elle s’en lavait les mains. Elle s’en est ensuite retournée travailler dans son bureau, imperturbable. Comme si se faire brusquement plaquer au mur et recevoir des menaces venant d’un ancien garde était coutumier pour elle.

Décidément, il n’aime pas son calme.

\- Thomas, hèle Gaspard quand il l’aperçoit passer.

Le valet revient sur ses pas et s’appuie au chambranle. Il a l’air fatigué et distrait, et observe Gaspard avec égarement. L’incident de plus tôt, le fait que l’ancien garde espionnait sa maîtresse, tout ça semble lui être tout à fait parti de l’esprit. Gaspard ne sait plus quoi en penser, tandis que l’autre s’enquiert :

\- Tu veux vraiment pas m’appeler Clairon ?

\- Je peux t’parler deux minutes ?

L’autre lève les yeux au ciel, mais soupire et rentre, fermant la porte derrière lui, avant de venir s’installer à table. Il attrape le pichet pour se servir un verre d’eau, et d’un petit mouvement de tête, encourage Gaspard à continuer.

L’ancien soldat a du mal à formuler ce qu’il voudrait. Il ne se sent pas particulièrement proche de Thomas - il n’est là que depuis un peu plus de deux jours, après tout… mais c’est encore le seul ici sur lequel il peut s’appuyer, or il ne sait plus où il en est avec lui. Le valet va à cloche-pied, entre son comportement amical et ses mensonges. Le point qu’il a éludé devient trop dur à tenir, surtout après des événements pareils, alors Gaspard croise les bras.

\- Je veux que tu m’expliques pourquoi je suis ici. Et que tu me dises la vérité, cette fois.

Pendant une courte seconde, le visage du valet se ferme. Il semble contrarié, mais il soupire et reprend vite un air plus relaxé, tandis qu’il boit. Il repose son verre et hausse les épaules :

\- C’est quelque chose que tu devrais voir avec la boss, pas avec moi. J’suis pas là pour décider.

\- C’est vers toi qu’elle m’a renvoyé.

Thomas le regarde, étonné. Un début de sourire lui vient aux lèvres.

\- Ah bon, elle a fait ça…

\- Je lui ai posé la question, clarifie Gaspard en s’appuyant sur la table. Alors maintenant, j’aimerais qu’on arrête de se foutre de moi, et que tu me dises tout. Tout de suite.

Ça arrache un petit rire à l’autre :

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je te d’vrais des réponses ?

Gaspard reste sans voix, et Thomas s’avance sur sa chaise : 

\- Écoute, l’ami, j’ai rien contre toi. Je t’aime bien, même. Mais même si j’évite de te traiter en tant que tel, faut pas que t’oublie que t’es esclave. Ton interrogatoire, si j’ai pas envie, j’ai pas à y répondre, et tu ne vas rien pouvoir y faire de plus. Contente-toi de profiter d’être ici. Crois-moi, j’y suis passé aussi, j’en ai soupé, de l’Étoile. Quand je suis arrivé dans les Limbes, elle était bien gentille de m’avoir secouru, mais t’inquiète pas que je vois aussi que parfois elle est fumée du bulbe. Je suis dans le même cas que toi, mon pote. Alors je te laisse la même chance qu’on m’a faite. Le même bordel, et la même chance. Tu verras, on s’y habitue mieux, tant qu’on laisse les choses couler.

\- Pourquoi moi ? s’arrache Gaspard, contrarié.

L’autre a une moue. Il relève le menton, et son regard se perd sur la table. Il semble hésiter.

\- Pourquoi toi ?

\- Oui.

\- C’est pas qu’une question de toi. Y en a plein d’autres, des gardes qui ont été rétrogradés, mais toi... J’imagine que, je sais pas, j’ai dû te remarquer plus tôt. T’avais fait un sans-fautes, jusque là. Je le sais, je les ai suivies, les épreuves des gardes, les Héliodromes et tout ce bordel. Et je vois bien que t’essaies, que tu fais de ton mieux. Et… je veux pas que… (Il fait un geste vague) Je pourrai t’expliquer tout ça, un jour, mais pas aujourd’hui. 

La fin le déçoit. Gaspard se sent vide, étrange, et peu rassasié. On l’a remarqué, et par… par charité, ou il ne sait quoi, il se retrouve là. C’est… 

\- T’as l’air figé sur l’idée, de toute façon, hein ? reprend Thomas. Si tu tiens à le savoir, je vais te dire. Mais pas tout de suite. 

\- Quand, alors ?

L’autre se gratte machinalement le front :

\- Au bon moment.

_Néosalem, maison d’Étoile Caelum. Jour 3, PR._

Apparemment, le bon moment n’est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avec lui… J’ai eu de la chance l’autre jour, la livraison est bien tombée, mais à part ça… 

\- Et pourquoi ne lui dirais-tu pas la vérité ?

Silence.

\- Enfin, Étoile, ne serait-ce pas… ?

\- Ne parle pas si haut, s’il te plaît. Je ne peux rien lui expliquer. Ce ne serait pas correct.

Nouveau silence, cette fois plus long. 

\- Je comprends, finit par dire la voix masculine.

Gaspard resserre sa poigne sur son chiffon. L’inconnu qui s’entretient avec Caelum a un brin d’accent germanique dans ses intonations articulées ; c’est la seule chose qu’il a pu identifier de lui depuis qu’il a surpris par hasard le plein milieu de leur échange. 

\- Et cette histoire de lettre ne me dit rien de bon, ajoute Caelum après un moment.

\- Qu’écrit-il exactement ?

\- Rien de bien grave pour l’instant, il veut seulement des preuves de l’avancée de mon travail. Mais je n’aime pas l’idée qu’il m’ait remarquée. J’ai été stupide… 

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Bien sûr que si. 

\- Tu as fait le nécessaire sur l’instant, même s’il s’est agi de remonter les bretelles à ces gardes. Ils ne sont pas revenus, n’est-ce pas ? Alors bon débarras !

La voix masculine est enthousiaste, mais ne rencontre qu’un profond mutisme. Gaspard penche la tête, pour s’assurer qu’il ne manque aucune parole.

\- Tu sais, reprend le garçon d’un ton plus doux, je me demande s’il ne serait pas temps que je le prenne chez moi.

\- Non, Astolphe, réplique Caelum d’un ton catégorique. C’est hors de question.

\- Étoile, tu vois bien quels risques tu prends… Je ne veux pas que tu aies à faire ça seule.

\- Il va falloir que tu t’y résolves. Il n’y a pas moyen que je t’embarque dans cette histoire.

\- Mais… 

\- Tu me seras bien plus utile en faisant profil bas.

\- Est-ce vraiment la seule raison, Liebe Étoile ? rit doucement ledit Astolphe.

\- C’est celle que tu as besoin d’entendre.

\- Elle me suffira. Mais je t’en prie, quoi que tu fasses… (La voix masculine marque un temps d’arrêt) Fais attention à ce que tu fais avec l’Empereur. Je t’en conjure.

\- Bien entendu. Crois-moi, à son propos, je serai prudente. De toute façon, ma démarche est tout à fait légitime, il le saura bien avec mon rapport et la beta que je vais lui envoyer.

\- Je sais, mon amie, mais tu as vu les épreuves… 

\- J’en ai toute conscience. Ne t’en fais pas. 

\- Très bien. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, quel que soit le sujet, contacte-moi immédiatement, s’il te plaît.

\- Entendu. 

\- Vous êtes tous les bienvenus chez moi au besoin, Gaspard compris.

\- Merci, Astolphe.

Des chaises sont tirées dans le bureau, et l’esclave se reconcentre pour afficher une moue morose, alors qu’il essuie la vitre de l’armoire. Mais un faible appel d'Étoile se fait entendre, interrompant un instant le mouvement.

\- Astolphe ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je… je tiens à toi, tu le sais ? (Quelques pas) Vraiment. Je ne laisserai rien t’arriver, peu importe ce qu’il se passera, mais j’ai en ce moment à faire attention à plusieurs choses. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir veiller à ta sécurité aussi bien qu’avant. Promets-moi que tu seras prudent.

\- Je te le promets.

L’échange solennel semble apaiser leur tension. La porte s’ouvre après quelques dernières formalités échangées ; le battant se tournant vers l’extérieur, Gaspard est caché derrière, et peut voir sans être vu le garçon en costume blanc rejoindre les escaliers et s’effacer. La porte d’entrée se ferme, et il entend un soupir dans la pièce ; moins d’une minute plus tard, Caelum en sort. 

\- Qui c’était ? demande Gaspard

La jeune femme sursaute et se tourne vers lui. Elle le scrute, pétrifiée, alors qu’un léger rouge d’indignation lui monte aux joues. Mais elle se contente peu après de secouer la tête et de soupirer, ironique :

\- Tu prends de mauvaises habitudes, Gaspard. Il n’est pas très civil d’écouter aux portes. 

\- Un ami à vous ? réplique-t-il.

\- Va donc servir la table au lieu de jacasser.


	22. Étoile - Tous font silence

_Néosalem, maison d’Étoile Caelum. Jour 3, PR._

Elle le suit des yeux tandis qu’il obéit. Un sourire narquois meurt sur les lèvres de Gaspard, espèce de satisfaction insolente vite effacée. Il ressemble à un jeune homme en voie de rébellion adolescente plutôt qu’à un garde. Celui-là, la rétrogradation ne lui aura pas donné un début d’humilité et de sobriété. 

Elle y réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois que son valet lui demandera un service.

Étoile passe dans sa chambre, fatiguée et contrariée, pour s’habiller. Devoir rendre des comptes à l’Empereur n’était pas dans ses souhaits les plus chers. Normalement, c’est avec les Sages qu’elle s’entretient de ses progrès dans son travail, mais elle n’a pas eu de suivi ou de demande de présentation de leur part depuis que les derniers morts-nouveaux ont mis les pieds dans Néosalem ; et pas plus d’informations venant des scientifiques du palais. Le dernier contact qu’elle a reçu d’un des membres du triumvirat était la lettre de Diane, qui l’informait du potentiel du jeune Anton, un des arrivants. Depuis, aucune missive pour la presser dans son travail ; aucune invitation hebdomadaire au palais. Le temps presse, pourtant tous font silence. 

Thomas lui a plusieurs fois demandé - avec des regards appuyés - si elle comptait à un moment ou un autre se joindre à Gaspard et lui pour déjeuner ; mais aujourd’hui encore, elle devra leur poser un lapin. Le genre de perte de temps mondaine que sont les repas à plusieurs, elle ne les concède qu’aux parrains qui financent le Shooting-Star et, occasionnellement, à Astolphe. Et aujourd’hui, le temps la presse plus que jamais.

De toute manière, Gaspard et Thomas ne se porteront que mieux sans sa compagnie silencieuse.

Elle descend une fois son manteau mis. Elle doit aller en ville préparer le colis pour l’Imperator ; en chemin, elle en profitera peut-être pour voir si Marguerite a acheté des oranges et des sardines. 

Lorsqu’elle passe devant la cuisine, elle fait un petit signe à Thomas, qui finit de préparer l’omelette du midi. Il lève les yeux au ciel en la voyant, et réplique par un haussement d’épaules ; le message est passé, il ne la comptera pas à table aujourd’hui non plus. Elle s’en va et ferme la porte derrière elle, descend les marches du perron, presque amusée par les grands airs de son valet. En dépit de tout ce qu’il peut dire, elle sait qu’il n’a pas de quoi se plaindre. Au moins, depuis qu’il est chez elle, son protégé est bien mieux nourri qu’une vie d’esclave le promettait.

Elle fait le chemin jusqu’au laboratoire sans y penser, dans sa bulle. Les derniers jours l’ont fatiguée. La visite et la lettre de l’Empereur n’étaient pas des imprévus plaisants, même si faire une légère frayeur aux soldats prétentieux d’hier était relativement drôle.

Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas envisager d’en faire de même avec Saul. Elle considère l’idée, amusée, en plongeant l’une des plus vieilles versions du Shooting Star dans son sac.

Non, autant laisser les choses se tasser.

Sur le chemin du palais, les crieurs de rue chantent leurs exclusivités et leurs “Demandez le journal !” insistants. Elle y ferme les oreilles, comme d’habitude, jusqu’à ce qu’un de ces appels attire son attention :

\- LES SAGES ONT TRAHI L’EMPIRE, UNE PRIME À QUI LES RETROUVE ! DEMANDEZ, DEMANDEZ !

Elle se précipite vers le gamin tendant sa feuille de chou à bout de bras, et la lui arrache pratiquement des mains. Avant qu’il ne proteste, elle plonge sa main dans sa poche pour écraser des pièces de monnaie dans la sienne, et d’un coup de poignet, elle déploie la une et se met à lire, marchant rapidement. 

_“Peu après la débâcle des Sans-Noms, dont nous vivons encore les conséquences à ce jour, c’est le conseil de Néosalem lui-même qui est aujourd’hui écartelé. Les Sages Lucius, Diane et Éloi ont en effet été surpris hier par des gardes du palais en plein complot contre l’Imperator et la ville. Des réunions semblables d’un triumvirat ont déjà eu lieu par le passé : rappelons les machinations du conseil de lady Mÿr contre l’Impératrice susdite. Voulant prévenir un crime de lèse-majesté, Saul a commandé leur arrestation, mais les Sages se sont enfuis à la faveur de la nuit et de l’aide de complices. À l’heure actuelle, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de dire où ils se trouvent, ni même qui les a aidés à s’enfuir ; un avis de recherche sera mis en place en fin de journée (voir les détails de la récompense pour leur capture p. 8). Dès qu’ils seront retrouvés, une sentence sera appliquée par l’Empereur lui-même, conformément aux justices réservées aux traîtres._

_Le triumvirat nous abandonne à une époque troublée ; époque dont il s’est rendu en grande partie coupable. On se rappelle que l’incompétence des Sages a permis à l’Élue du Mal d’échapper aux Familles du Bien, renforçant la menace des Dernières Familles et l’imminence de la guerre des Limbes. La carrière et les alliances douteuses de ces dirigeants (cf p. 4) aurait-elle dû mettre la puce à l’oreille du gouvernement ?”_

Elle ne se rappelle pas de s’être assise sur un banc. Les pages frissonnent dans le vent alors qu’elle épluche l’intégralité du journal, qui dénonce et condamne les Sages de bout en bout. Nulle mention des autres, de Saul, de l’ambassade des Magisters venus récemment en ville ; nulle excuse sur l’époque troublée. Non, cette édition invente une responsabilité entière au triumvirat, et sème avec ses demi-vérités et ses informations soustraites un doute que les Éveillés ne tarderont pas à ressentir. Un scandale parfait, pour ceux qui ne sont pas assez renseignés sur la politique.

Elle plie furieusement l’édition et ferme les yeux. Ses pensées n’ont pas connu une telle ébullition depuis la dernière guerre des Limbes ; c’est qu’ils réussissent presque à la faire douter. Que sont les Sages, après tout, sinon un groupe éclaté et sans coordination ? Elle a entendu des choses à leur propos, ces derniers temps… Vraie ou non en l’occurrence, une trahison de cette espèce était vouée à arriver un jour ou l’autre. Mais ce qu’il y a à retenir, pour elle, est que Saul sera bientôt l’unique personne au pouvoir. Lui, et un groupe de Magisters potentiellement plus axés sur l’autorité sécuritaire que sur le gouvernement souple.

En tout et pour tout, rien de bon pour elle.

Elle redresse la tête, glisse le journal dans son sac et se dirige à pas rapides vers une cabine téléphonique. Il faut qu’elle appelle Maths. 

Tandis qu’elle compose le numéro, elle pense à ses machines, à Astolphe, Clairon, à Sophie et sa sœur, et Maths iel-même, peut-être - et Gaspard, maintenant… dont il faut assurer la protection. Elle ne pensait pas parvenir à une extrémité pareille un jour, mais elle va devoir mettre son assistant.e dans le coup.

\- Allô allô ? dit la voix au bout du fil.

Ah, oui, son foutu surnom… Étoile réfléchit rapidement, et le retrouve : 

\- Marty, j’ai besoin de toi.

\- Oh, c’est vous, Doc ! Quel bon vent vous appelle ?

\- Désolée, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, on discutera plus tard. Tu as reçu le journal d’aujourd’hui ?

\- Ouip, je l’ai pas encore lu. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Elle entend des bruissements de papier dans le combiné :

\- Les Sages de Néosalem sont en cavale. Pour te résumer rapidement, Thomas m’a fait toute une histoire pour que j’achète un esclave, un ancien garde. Et ce n’est pas exactement la bonne période pour, comme tu peux t’en douter. 

\- Ouais, j’imagine… 

La voix de Maths est un peu plus grave. Étoile poursuit, impassible :

\- L’Imperator m’a demandé une version du Shooting-Star, c’est un problème que je vais régler par moi-même, mais il est possible que j’ai besoin de toi dans les prochains jours. 

\- Code 8 ? suggère Maths.

\- Code 8, et autre chose.

Négocier une demande pareille avec ellui n’est rien de très aisé. Elle doit surveiller la rue tandis qu’elle écoute ses objections ; et le résultat ne la satisfait pas. Mathias peut aider, mais pas au-delà d’une certaine limite. Elle va devoir se débrouiller pour le reste. Elle lea remercie, raccroche et sort. 

Elle va au palais et au cimetière, puis décide de passer rapidement voir Marguerite. Ce n’est que peu de courses, mais puisqu’elles se font sur des bords opposés de la ville, elles lui prennent la journée ; si bien que ce n’est qu’à dix-neuf heures qu’elle finit enfin sa journée, épuisée mais satisfaite, après avoir arpenté toute la ville et parlé avec bien plus de personnes qu’elle ne l’a fait ces derniers jours. Avec un peu de chance, elle a peut-être endigué le plus gros du problème 

Pour la première fois, quand elle rentre ce soir-là, elle s’installe à table pour manger avec Thomas et Gaspard. Sous leurs regards médusés.


	23. Ily - La mission

_Néosalem, quais du port. Matin 3, PR._

Elle a tenu à les accompagner, prétendant rejoindre le Feyr ensuite pour y prendre des nouvelles de ses camarades de boisson. De toute manière, si on lui demande ce qu’elle fait là, elle n’a qu’à répondre qu’elle accompagne sa sœur ; et quoi, ils vont aller vérifier si elle l’a bien fait les trois derniers voyages ? Elle se sent de tenir tête à n’importe quel soldat un peu trop curieux, à l’instant ; et elle aura les regards noirs de Sara pour l’aider au besoin. Le bateau a été apprêté tôt, aux premières heures du jour - l’Enclume traîne au port depuis un bout de temps déjà, et ils se sont arrangés pour faire monter les esclaves quelques heures avant l’aube, histoire de profiter du couvert de la nuit, le reste suivant quand le soleil s’est levé. Elle ne sait pas quelle est la livraison, c’est bien le dernier de ses soucis, mais sa benjamine se disait satisfaite de la rapidité des employés, et si elle semble si confiante, c’est que les choses partent bien. Ne leur manque que le navigateur puis ils pourront partir, et elle rejoindre le bar de Merlin. 

Elle s’en veut, pour la veille. Bêtement, parce qu’elle n’aurait pas pu mieux faire, mais elle s’en veut de mentir à Eke - évidemment qu’elle les aiderait, mais c’est un risque à ne pas prendre, c’est tout, le moins de gens au courant, le mieux ils s’en tireront. Pour un peu, elle recommencerait à se mordiller les ongles, alors qu’ils attendent le pilote et son second ; Sara lui jette un regard, sourcil haussé, et Ily force un sourire sur ses lèvres. 

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder. 

\- Je n’en doute pas. Tu sembles nerveuse… ?

\- L’idée de devoir rester ici, sans doute. Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de gérer la maison, sans toi. 

Sa phrase tire un rire à sa sœur, et elles reprennent leur veille, silencieusement. Pour passer le temps - et l’angoisse -, Ily sort de sous sa chemise l’obole d’argent qu’elle porte autour du cou, accrochée à un lacet, la fait tourner entre ses doigts un instant. Elle sent bien, sur elle, le regard curieux de Sara, mais l’ignore. Non loin, le marché a commencé, elles peuvent entendre ses clameurs ; les passants ne leur prêtent aucune attention, elles ne sont pas les seules à bientôt partir en mer.

\- B’jour, mesdames. 

\- Oswald ! 

Il arrive tranquillement, comme s’ils ne s’apprêtaient pas à faire s’évader des esclaves. Il y a une raideur, dans sa démarche, presque indiscernable, et le garçon a pour l’occasion coiffé sa tignasse, enfilé des habits plus seyant que ses frusques habituelles. Ily retient un compliment gentiment moqueur, mieux vaut ne pas inquiéter Sara plus encore, et vient à sa rencontre pour l’amener à sa benjamine. 

\- Sara, je te présente Oswald Arquanz. 

\- M’dame Ross. 

\- Enchantée. 

Si elle ne la connaissait pas si bien, elle ne remarquerait pas l’imperceptible grimace que retient la plus jeune, mais Ily laisse échapper un rire bref, puis enchaîne :

\- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là…

Elle se baisse pour embrasser la joue de Sara, serre la main d’Oswald - elle l’aurait bien enlacé, pour s’être montré, pour les risques qu’il prend, mais mieux vaut la jouer professionnel - et leur souhaite un bon voyage, attendant qu’ils disparaissent à bord avant de tourner les talons. Il leur faut une vingtaine de minutes de plus avant qu’ils ne quittent les quais, qu’elle passe à frapper du talon sur le sol pour se réchauffer ; maintenant, elle ne peut plus qu’espérer qu’ils ne rencontreront pas de problèmes, elle n’a plus qu’à attendre leur retour, et croiser les doigts. 

Elle dirige ses pas vers le bar de Feyr, comme convenu ; si au moins elle peut faire acte de présence là-bas, prétendre que ce n’est qu’une journée de plus où la maison est vide, où elle n’a pas l’envie d’y rester seule- Si elle peut prétendre que tout est normal, ça devrait aller. Oswald lui a dit, après avoir accepté l’offre, qu’il manquait au bar certains des habitués, lui a raconté les derniers ragots qui y tournent. Elle a coupé court à la discussion assez vite, histoire d’aller avertir Sara, et tout ce qu’elle en retient c’est que l’absence de Fiona, ça fait jaser, un peu - même si elle n’avait pas l’intention que tout le bar soit au courant, ceux qui y traînent souvent ont bien fini par capter qu’elle était de Sabbatacle, et pas des plus tendres. Alors si même les assassins sont de sortie… Enfin, elle finira bien par revenir, et les autres avec. Elle s’inquiète plus pour Samaël, pour Odette aussi. Il faudra qu’elle l’appelle, d’ailleurs, qu’elle prenne de ses nouvelles. Elle fait une bien piètre amie de ne pas être déjà passé chez elle s’assurer que tout allait bien.

La porte du bar s’ouvre, et Ily accueille avec soulagement son bruit discret des matins tranquilles; Merlin l’a vue immédiatement, elle vient le rejoindre au comptoir avec un sourire.

\- T’as croisé Oswald, ce matin ?

\- Il vient de partir. 

\- Alors il la fait vraiment, votre… livraison ?

À l’entendre hésiter, son sourire se crispe un peu. Évidemment qu’Ozzie lui en a parlé, pas foutu de garder le secret, ce type. Enfin, vu la teneur de la mission, elle peut bien comprendre, sans compter que Merlin n’est pas du genre à l’ouvrir ; non, ça devrait aller, et la blonde acquiesce doucement. 

\- T’en fais pas, beau gosse, c’est pas la première fois que ma frangine fait les trucs au dernier moment, ils reviennent bientôt et ça se sera bien passé.

\- J’espère…

Elle lui tapote l’épaule depuis l’autre côté du comptoir, avant de commander un café. Ça va faire bizarre, pour le coup, de boire autre chose que de l’alcool, ici, puis de boire seule - il est hors de question qu’elle traîne avec Pierre, elle a tout de même des standards - mais ça lui donnera une raison de tenir compagnie au barman. Il a l’air inquiet, le pauvre, et vu comme Oswald semblait s’être fait beau, c’est probablement pas le seul. Ce n’est pas particulièrement une pensée sur laquelle Ily veut s’attarder, cependant. Elle a beau faire comme si tout allait bien, elle aussi se fait du mouron ; envoyer sa sœur et son pote prendre les risques, pendant qu’elle reste tranquillement posée au bar… 

Merlin la sert avec une moue, empoche l’argent qu’elle lui tend en échange de la boisson et passe au client suivant. Elle ne va probablement pas s’attarder, pas assez d’animation comme on pouvait s’y attendre - il est tôt, certes, mais on dirait qu’ils ont peur de faire trop de bruit, comme si les gardes allaient s’occuper de gamins bourrés alors qu’ils ont bien mieux à faire, pour une fois - et commence à poindre un léger mal de tête. Tout ira mieux une fois que cette histoire sera finie. 

Elle rentre rapidement après son café, saluant tout de même les autres au passage. Aucun problème sur le trajet du retour, elle en a l’habitude ; elle l’a déjà fait en bien plus piètre état. La maison paraît horriblement vide, maintenant qu’elle y est seule - vraiment seule, ce n’est pas comme d’habitude, quand Sara part et la laisse gérer, cette fois-ci il n’y a plus ni Ju, ni Simon, ni Mathieu, et ça faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas été confrontée au silence. 

Ily se pose dans le canapé du salon, laisse sa tête partir en arrière. Pourvu que tout se passe bien. 


	24. Sara - Confidences

_L’Enclume, entre Néosalem et Sabbatacle. Matin 3, PR._

Il lui coûte de le reconnaître, mais la tension des derniers jours l’a épuisée. Savoir qu’ils sont enfin partis, que le bateau s’éloigne de Néosalem, savoir que d’ici quelques heures, Zahia et les autres seront en sécurité… Bon sang, elle a hâte d’en être là, de pouvoir se reposer vraiment. Elle a craint que les soldats ne reviennent, qu’ils insistent alors que les esclaves étaient encore cachés dans la maison ; ils ont eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas le cas, et elle croise les doigts pour que les choses continuent à se dérouler au mieux. Le pilote a été une bonne surprise, aussi ; elle n’en attendait pas moins d’Emily, pour être honnête, aurait d'ailleurs été déçue si son ami s’était révélé incompétent, mais il semble avoir tout le sérieux du monde alors qu’il manœuvre le bateau. 

Elle n’a pas encore pu aller voir les Sans-Noms. Ils ont été installés dans la cale, dans un recoin aménagé derrière les marchandises ; c’est le moment, pourquoi pas, Arquanz ne semble pas avoir besoin d’elle, et eux doivent probablement se reposer, pour la plupart. Il faudrait… Il faudrait qu’elle en profite, avant qu’ils ne débarquent et ne disparaissent dans Sabbatacle ou alentour, qu’elle s’assure que Julia et les deux autres sauront se débrouiller. Autre chose - c’est plus personnel, elle se sent le besoin de le faire, sans doute bêtement - qui s’est imposé à elle comme une évidence, il faut qu’elle parle à Zahia. Quelque part, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s’intéresse à la fille. C’est cette question de volonté, c’est la détermination qu’elle a vue dans son attitude - c’est ce qu’elle pensait voir chez Julia, au début. Sara fait rouler ses épaules pour les débarrasser de la tension, hésite un instant, le bout de sa canne à quelques centimètres du bois, avant d’enfin toquer au panneau de cale. Le bruit résonne - il va lui falloir trouver une excuse pour les interrompre, maintenant - et deux garçons soulèvent le panneau. Ce sont deux de ceux qu’elle n’a fait qu’entrapercevoir, alors qu’ils montaient à bord, l’un hausse un sourcil à la voir ici, tandis que l’autre lui propose de descendre.

Elle rejoint rapidement le reste du groupe, s’arrêtant devant les marchandises, et voit quelques têtes en émerger pour voir ce qu’elle leur veut. Zahia est de ceux-là.

\- Je passais vous féliciter pour avoir réussi à nous rejoindre. Il m’aurait été compliqué de faire plus, mais…

Elle ne s’attendait pas à une réaction particulière, venait surtout s’assurer que tout le monde était là ; mais le silence dans la pièce reste tendu. Pour un peu, ce serait de l’hostilité - elle balance entre s’en indigner vu ce qu’elle met en danger pour eux et comprendre que la situation ne prête pas aux relations inter-Familiales. Sara voit Julia lui adresser un sourire fatigué, marmonner un petit « Merci, vraiment. », auquel répondent Simon et Mathieu, et les autres se détendent sensiblement, se cachent de nouveau, retournent à leurs conversations, cette fois à voix basse. C’est Zahia qui se lève ensuite, qui vient la voir, et la suit quand la plus jeune recule pour leur laisser plus d’intimité.

\- Excusez-nous pour… ça, on est tous un peu fatigués. 

L’autre la raccompagne sur le pont, l’aidant à soulever le panneau, et l’air frais qui les accueille la soulage d’un poids. 

\- Je peux comprendre, vu la situation. Je tenais également à vous prévenir de notre destination comme nous n’avons pu nous mettre d’accord avant.

Zahia se tend, une seconde, et l’enfant reprend au plus vite, mal à l’aise :

\- Sabbatacle n’est sans doute pas des plus agréables, mais à partir de là, vous pourrez rejoindre une autre ville. Vous ne devez pas avoir grand-chose, sur vous… ?

\- Quelques pièces, mais on se débrouillera une fois sur place. 

Sara hésite un instant - l’autre la regarde, sourcils froncés, entrouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose quand elle la voit tirer une petite bourse de sa poche - et continue. 

\- Si vous en avez besoin, je peux-

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. 

La Sans-Nom a sonné plus froide, soudain, et soupire comme Sara paraît surprise. 

\- Ecoutez, merci pour votre aide, mais… Je pense que vous en faites assez. C’est pas la peine de la jouer charitable, vous nous sauvez déjà la mise. 

\- Je ne voulais que vous aider. 

\- Et je pense qu’il vaut mieux arrêter là. Écoutez… Vraiment, merci, on sait que vous prenez des risques et… Et c’est gentil de votre part, mais comprenez juste que certains anciens esclaves aient du mal avec les gens…

« … comme vous. » Zahia ne finit pas, mais a un regard dans sa direction, et c’est plus que clair. Oui, ça doit avoir du sens, de leur point de vue. 

\- Je vois. 

Elle aimerait se justifier. Pour une fois, juste pouvoir se justifier, expliquer qu’elle ne faisait qu’apporter une aide qu’elle aurait aimé recevoir, quand elle était à leur place, mais elle ne s’en sent pas l’énergie. S’ils préfèrent lui en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir la détester, grand bien leur fasse. Quelque part, il lui faut s’avouer qu’elle se sent déçue. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour qu’on le lui reconnaisse - non, elle le devait à Simon et Mathieu, elle le devait à Julia, et pour ce que ça vaut, oui, elle voulait aider les esclaves. Peut-être… Peut-être qu’il y avait une part d’égocentrisme dedans, cependant. Peut-être qu’au fond d’elle, elle aurait aimé… Enfin, ça n’a pas d’intérêt, et Sara relève la tête, un sourire cordial aux lèvres, yeux fixés sur la mer. 

\- J’ai une question, si elle ne te semble pas trop indiscrète. 

\- Oui ? 

Zahia semble tendue, de nouveau, sans doute inquiète de la voir changer d’avis - pour si peu ?

\- Ton groupe n’était-il pas dans les premiers à s’échapper ? Comment se fait-il que vous ayez dû vous enfuir une nouvelle fois ?

La Sans-Nom se détend, hoche distraitement la tête.

\- Ils nous ont rattrapés. Enfin, quelques-uns d’entre nous, les autres ont pu partir. 

\- Oh. 

\- Nous étions au palais mais…

L’entendre hésiter fait se retourner Sara, et elle attend la suite, silencieusement. 

\- On a eu un coup de main plutôt inattendu. 

\- La garde aussi est de votre côté ?

Sa question tire un rire à son interlocutrice, qui crache presque « Pas eux, non. » avant de baisser les yeux sur le pont. 

\- Non, pas de la part des Premières. 

Elle pense d’abord avoir mal compris. D’autres esclaves, déjà rattrapés - ou jamais enfuis - qui se seraient compromis pour les sauver ? Non, jamais les Sages n’auraient permis qu’ils se trouvent en position de faire évader des prisonniers. Mais sinon eux… L’alternative met un temps à lui venir ; le silence dure, jusqu’à ce qu’elle croise le regard incertain de la fille. 

\- Si ce n’est pas quelqu’un de Néosalem, qui vous a aidés…

\- Je peux bien vous le dire, de toute façon, les Premières sont au courant. Et puis, elle paraissait vouloir que le message soit transmis, de toute façon. 

\- Elle ?

\- Camille. 

Le nom met une seconde à lui revenir ; elle l’a peu entendu - et pour cause, qui choisit d’appeler l'Élue du Mal par son prénom ? - mais quand bien même elle tente de retenir sa surprise, Sara ramène à elle sa canne, comme pour se protéger. Si… Si les Dernières Familles sont si puissantes qu’elles n’ont aucun mal à s’introduire au coeur même de la ville du Bien-

\- Je l’avais rencontrée avant qu’elle ne… change de camp. C’est grâce à elle qu’on en est là, qu’on peut… Ouais. 

\- Mon dieu. 

Zahia a comme un sourire incertain, hausse les épaules. Comment réagir après une telle information ? Comment ne pas se demander si les esclaves ne sont pas des traîtres - des membres des Dernières ? -, s’ils n’ont pas pris à leur bord un danger plus grand que celui qu’ils fuient ? 

\- Elle disait me devoir quelque chose. C’est face à elle et ses amis qu’on a passé l’Héliodrome. On a perdu, alors qu’ils venaient d’arriver, c’était… Elle a voulu s’excuser, je pense. 

\- C’est tout ? 

\- Elle n’a rien demandé de plus.

La blonde a le cœur qui bat trop vite. La fatigue de s’être levée si tôt n’aide en rien, il faut… Non, elle ne peut pas se permettre d’avoir peur maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne veulent que traverser, espions des Dernières Familles ou non. Avec un peu de chance, ils se contenteront de rejoindre Sabbatacle, comme prévu. 

Zahia l’attrape soudain par l’épaule, et Sara sursaute. Elle a aussitôt honte de son expressivité, de l’image qu’elle renvoie, mais la Sans-Nom se contente de la lâcher en reculant d’un pas, surprise, s’excuse de l’avoir empoignée ainsi. 

\- J’voulais pas… Vous aviez l’air mal, ça va ?

\- … Oui. 

Un soupir lui échappe. Non, ça ne va pas. Il faut… Il faut qu’elle aille se reposer, ça fait déjà trop pour une journée, et Sara s’excuse auprès de l’autre de l’abandonner si abruptement, avant de faire demi-tour. Elle trouvera bien une cabine où s’isoler, et tout aura plus de sens d’ici quelques heures.


	25. Siegfried - Messes basses

_Alentours de Néosalem, montagne. Jour 3, midi, PR_

Quelques heures après leur départ, alors qu’ils sont en route, la radio se met à émettre. Ils viennent de quitter la zone d'interférence d’un habitat du Mal, et s’engagent près des villages montagneux ; Isaure, dubitative, prend l’appel. Elle fait signe à Siegfried, et celui-ci, d’une voix rendue pesante par la gravité, continue de lire un extrait d’ouvrage à Abigail.

\- Et alors que les saisons coulent sur ce disque des Limbes dont parlait autrefois Irlipüd, aucune d’entre elles ne franchit cette limite et n’atteint les prisonniers de ce cercle. Il est comme le purgatoire des âmes, l’extrême limite entre l’état de nos Premières et de leurs Dernières. Nul n’y est atteint ni blessé, mais nul n’en peut être sauf, et nul prisonnier de ce palais de glace ne franchira, dit-on, les portes du paradis. Quand la mort dernière le frappera, s’il en a seulement la chance, il retournera aux ombres et sera tout à fait inatteignable dans ce monde. Je pense que je ne possède pas d’article plus clair sur la question.

La jeune fille hoche pensivement la tête. Son regard s’égare vers les nappes de neige blanches, mais le Magister sent bien qu’autre chose la tracasse :

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

\- Hein ? Non ! Euh… Enfin… Vous dites qu’ils sont inatteignables. Mais qu’ils sont pas des Dernières Familles, alors, euh… Est-ce que ça veut dire que si on trouve le moyen d’aller jusqu’à eux, on peut essayer autant qu’on veut de les visiter ? Vu qu’c’est pas le Mal, ça risque pas de corrompre, si ?

\- Eh bien, murmure-t-il, contrarié, c’est une question à prendre avec des pincettes. Dans certains cas… 

\- Siegfried.

La voix d’Isaure a un timbre étrange. Comprenant, Siegfried s’excuse auprès d’Abigail et va retrouver sa camarade, inquiet :

\- Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- On a des nouvelles de Toussaint. Il a fait fuir les Sages.

La nouvelle est comme un bloc de glace chutant dans son ventre. Il chancelle, mais se reprend, et ses pensées se hâtent :

\- Où ?

\- Ils sont cachés en ville, pour l’heure. Je sais ce que tu vas d… 

\- C’est tout à fait inconscient. Les gardes pullulent, et les habitants ne vont pas-

\- Je sais… 

\- -passer cette occasion de les dénoncer, c’est tout à fait inepte, ils se feront lyncher, je… !

\- Siegfried, je sais. Pour l’instant il pense que c’est la meilleure solution. Il ne peut pas les faire sortir immédiatement de la ville sans attirer les soupçons de Saul.

Il se passe une main sur le visage. 

\- Quand veut-il prendre des mesures pour ça ? Où les emmènera-t-il ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Et on ne sait pas. Ne t’agite pas.

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Ma santé n’est pas si fragile.

Elle l’observe, pensive, et son examen doit la mener à une certaine conclusion, car elle poursuit :

\- Toussaint est digne de confiance. Il sait agir en urgence. Il le fait même bien mieux que nous deux réunis.

\- N’exagère pas.

\- Bon, que toi, peut-être, sourit-elle, taquine.

Ça ne lui arrache pas de rire.

\- Sieg, murmure-t-elle, reprenant son sérieux. Tu te rappelles de la Troisième Guerre des Limbes. Tu te rappelles de la butte de Glasthènes. Des scientifiques de la Ligue. Toussaint a prévenu des catastrophes, il n’est pas démuni. Fais confiance à son jugement

\- Ce n’est pas sa personne en elle-même qui m’inquiète. Ça ne lui ressemble simplement pas de jouer la carte de la prudence. Et puis, je n’aime pas cette histoire. Cette Magister qui nous a surpris, hier… 

\- De Sousa ? Non, vraiment, ne te travaille pas à propos d’elle. Elle a participé au camp caché qui entretenait nos forces pendant les guérillas. Elle est plus intègre que les arrivistes de Magopolis.

\- Tu parles toujours de cette fichue cantine comme si c’était le centre du monde… 

\- Ne sois pas grossier, réplique froidement Isaure. Ça ne t’est rien, peut-être, mais je peux te citer les noms de tous ceux qui étaient là-bas. Je ne les ai jamais vus préférer lécher les bottes d’un empereur plutôt que mourir dans la dignité, eux.

\- Si tu le dis, bon sang, mais ce n’est pas le problème.

\- Quel est le problème, alors ?

\- Saul.

\- Saul est un monstre. Ni plus, ni moins. 

\- Et nous avons laissé les Sages entre ses mains… 

\- Ils n’y sont plus, réplique Isaure.

La remarque de Siegfried paraît l’avoir blessée. Le Magister ouvre la bouche pour s’excuser, mais elle s’est détournée pour ordonner à Abigail de se relever, et l’aider à remonter en selle. Elle va refermer les bagages, et Siegfried l’aide, s’occupant de sa malle. Il l’approche, inquiet :

\- Je… je suis navré, Isaure. Je suis seulement… 

\- Ce n’est rien, réplique-t-elle sèchement, mais je m’inquiète aussi, figure-toi. J’aurais dû rester là-bas. Maintenant Diane pourrait tomber entre ses mains, et il pourrait lui faire du mal, à Lucius et Éloi aussi, je… Sieg, bon sang, je les connais depuis qu’ils sont arrivés dans les Limbes. Peut-être même dès le premier jour ! Est-ce que tu penses m’apprendre l’erreur qu’on a faite ?

\- Non… Non je voulais seulement… 

\- Bon sang… 

\- C’est l’attitude de Toussaint. Je… Les temps sont graves. Isaure ? ajoute-t-il alors qu’elle reste muette.

\- Je sais. 

\- Je n’aurais pas voulu que tu reste là-bas.

Elle le regarde. Pendant une seconde, ses traits affichent de la vulnérabilité, une peine incommensurable, mais elle reprend un air sévère et se relève :

\- On y va. Nous avons de la route à faire.

\- Allons-y, approuve-t-il doucement.

Elle grimpe sur son étalon, et Siegfried l’imite. Le pas de leurs chevaux s’accélère, et laisse une traînée de poudreuse dans leur sillage


	26. Sara - Sabbatacle

_L’Enclume, Sabbatacle. Jour 3, PR._

La ville est en vue. Le pilote est venu l’avertir - elle n’a rien dit concernant les confessions de Zahia, mieux vaut qu’il ne change pas d’avis maintenant - et les a rejoints sur le pont. Ce qu’elle a entendu… Ce qu’elle a entendu ne la dérange plus autant, et le fait d'avoir pu se reposer un peu, d’avoir pu y réfléchir plus tranquillement, y est sans doute pour beaucoup. De toute manière, ils n’ont pas vu l’ombre d’un membre des Dernières, et Sabbatacle devrait être suffisamment loin de leur influence… Non, tout se passera bien. Ils ont fait le plus dur. D’ici quelques heures, ils seront en route pour Solthèbes, avant d’enfin rentrer à Néosalem, et d’ici quelques jours, tout sera revenu à la normale, ils n’auront plus à s’inquiéter. Mieux vaut s’en convaincre.

Quelques esclaves sont venus profiter de l’air frais ; ils n’ont plus rien à craindre, ici, et le goût de liberté que leur apporte l’air marin semble leur avoir fait oublier les derniers jours. Sara les rejoint silencieusement, laisse son regard traîner sur eux jusqu’à trouver celle qu’elle cherche. Ils ne vont pas tarder à partir, sitôt qu’ils atteindront les quais, et il lui faudrait… Il lui faudrait s’excuser de la réaction qu’elle a eu plus tôt. Quelque part, elle n’a aucun doute quant au fait que Zahia ait compris ; qui n’aurait pas réagi comme ça, après de telles révélations ? Mais elle voudrait savoir. L’autre lui a dit avoir perdu l’épreuve de l’Héliodrome face à l'Élue du Mal et ses anciens amis, que c’était pour ça que Camille leur était venue en aide. C’est donc tout ? Un simple coup de chance, une amitié justement formée, et voilà ? Dans un sens, c’est presque de mauvais goût. La plus jeune rajuste sa chemise, puis se dirige enfin vers la Sans-Nom.

\- Mademoiselle Ross. 

Elle répond au salut d’un signe de tête, force un sourire poli sur ses lèvres avant de venir s’appuyer contre le bastingage, près de son interlocutrice.

\- Je te prie de m’excuser pour mon départ soudain, tout à l’heure, c’était impoli. 

\- C’est rien, j’imagine que ça devait faire beaucoup à encaisser. 

\- Je suis curieuse, pour être honnête. Tu disais… Tu disais qu’elle n’a rien demandé de plus. Qu’elle vous a aidés. 

\- C’est ça. Après, elle a disparu. On l’a pas revue depuis, et je pense qu’elle va avoir suffisamment à faire pour nous oublier dans les temps à venir.

\- Et ça te suffit ? 

\- Ouais, ça nous suffit. (Elle l’entend insister sur le « nous », la voit froncer les sourcils, comme agacée.) C’est pas comme si on avait vraiment eu le choix, et maintenant, bah… Vaut mieux s’en réjouir que le contraire.

Sara acquiesce distraitement. Il lui semble sentir chez Zahia une tension qu’elle ne lui voit que lorsqu’elles discutent ensemble. Le remarquer la chagrinerait presque - elle préfèrerait, de loin, être d’agréable compagnie pour la fille - mais elle se contente de meubler comme elle peut, d’ajouter qu’ils seront bientôt arrivés, et qu’ensuite… Ensuite, ce sera aux évadés de se débrouiller seuls. Elle a un regard pour Ju et Mathieu, qui discutent tranquillement dans un coin, pour les autres qu’elle ne connaît pas. Ils ont de la chance, de pouvoir quitter Néosalem. Elle n’a plus tant envie de l’ennuyer, maintenant ; c’est l’idée qu’ils ont pu compter sur quelqu’un, qu’ils sont hors de danger, c’est l’idée qu’elle semble plus l’agacer qu’autre chose… Parfois, mieux vaut se retirer. 

\- J’espère que vous ne rencontrerez pas de problème à Sabbatacle.

\- On fera avec. 

\- Je n’en doute pas. Sur ce…

Sara se redresse. La raideur de ses genoux ne présage rien de bon, et il lui faudrait une journée de repos, une vraie nuit de sommeil avant de pouvoir prétendre être en état de reprendre ses activités. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait rejoindre le pilote, histoire de s’occuper, histoire de se donner l’impression que sa présence à bord est justifiée. Histoire de ne plus avoir à faire face aux Sans-Noms, et faire taire pour de bon le sentiment indéfini qui menace de la déstabiliser. Elle a fait ce qu’il fallait, il lui faut bien s’en convaincre, et ça s’arrête là. 

\- Bonne journée, Zahia. 

\- A vous aussi. 

Elle ressent comme un soulagement de s’éloigner enfin. C’est elle qui voulait tant l’approcher, pourtant, qui voulait lui parler. Elle aurait voulu… Elle aurait voulu que Zahia ait le même élan. Elle aurait voulu ne pas devoir batailler pour lui tirer trois mots, ne pas être repoussée malgré ses efforts. Tout ça n’a plus grande importance. Ils arrivent, et d’ici quelques heures, ils ne seront plus inquiétés de tout ça. 

Ils sont arrivés au port sans aucun problème, ont pu amarrer le bateau rapidement et se dégourdir les jambes quelques minutes. Ici, les esclaves n’ont plus à garder leurs bandeaux, peuvent se balader sur les quais sans craindre que leurs habits ne les trahissent. Ici, ils ne seront pas inquiétés par la milice. Arquanz est descendu un instant - il a dit vouloir s’informer de l’état de la ville, et de ce qu’elle en comprend, ça signifie traîner dans un bar rapidement - laissant la garde du bateau à son second et elle.

Julia, Simon et Mathieu sont dans les derniers à partir. Ils semblent hésiter, traînent devant sur le quai un instant, avant que le plus jeune se décide à revenir vers elle. Elle le regarde monter à bord, baisser la tête en arrivant à sa hauteur. 

\- Merci de nous avoir fait sortir de la ville, madame. 

\- J’aurais préféré pouvoir vous garantir mieux, mais….

\- On se débrouillera, vous en faites pas.

Elle jette un coup d'œil aux deux autres, qui les regardent discuter. La fille lui adresse un sourire, auquel elle répond d’un signe de tête, et Mathieu recule d’un pas. 

\- On va y aller. 

\- Portez-vous bien. Au besoin, je repasserai sans doute dans les mois qui viennent, on se retrouvera alors.

\- Bon retour, madame.

Elle le regarde rejoindre le sol en trottinant, sauter à terre avant de rattraper ses camarades, et les trois disparaissent dans les rues de la ville sans plus se retourner. Elle a… une impression bizarre, à les voir partir ainsi. C’est sans doute mieux, pour tout le monde ; mais ça n’empêche sa déception, alors qu’elle tentait de faire au mieux, de voir Néosalem sombrer dans de telles dérives, les obliger à de tels stratagèmes. Tout ce qu’elle peut espérer, c’est ne pas avoir à le regretter. 

Ils sont repartis aussitôt que le pilote est revenu ; quand il est monté à bord, il avait l’air grave mais les a assurés que la ville était sûre, au moins pour l’instant. Il est revenu à la barre, l’air comme déçu d’elle ne sait quoi, s’est repris vite, et ils n’ont pas traîné. Ils ont tous hâte de rentrer, de s’assurer que la ville n’est pas devenue invivable en leur absence. Il n’y aura pas de problème. Ne reste qu’à effectuer la livraison, et tout ira bien. 

Ses jambes la lancent, maintenant, mais elle tente de n’en rien montrer, s’appuie sur sa canne pour compenser le fait de rester debout, et surveille la mer. La fatigue commence à se faire difficile à supporter ; ce n’est pas habituel, qu’elle y soit si sensible, c’est probablement le contrecoup du stress des derniers jours. Sara inspire, ferme les yeux un instant, comme pour se redonner du courage. Dans quelques heures à peine, ils seront rentrés. 

La voix du pilote la surprend ; elle ne l’a pas entendu s’approcher, et il semble presque inquiet quand il interrompt sa veille :

\- M’dame Ross ?

\- Oui ?

Il ne paraît pas tiquer, quand elle se tourne vers elle, ou retient bien ses réactions. 

\- Z'avez l'air pas trop bien. Peut-être que vous devriez vous reposer un peu, maintenant qu'on a fait la livraison ? On devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes, et si c'est le cas on viendra vous chercher.

Son commentaire la surprend ; c’est son second qui a repris la barre, mais qu’il perde son temps à venir lui faire la discussion… Elle a une grimace, répond aussi poliment qu’elle le peut.

\- Tout va bien. J'attendrai d'être chez moi, mais merci pour votre prévention, monsieur Arquanz.

\- On est un peu loin quand même. Autant qu'en cas de soucis vous soyez plus reposée...

\- Je... préfèrerais être disponible, en cas de besoin.

L’idée est tentante. Elle ne peut pas se laisser aller, il leur reste encore à assurer le retour et le bateau est sous sa responsabilité, comme le voyage a été organisé pour une de ses livraisons, mais l’idée est tentante.

\- You're stubborn, missy… [1] J'ai mon s'cond qui gère la conduite, en attendant je peux ptêt, j'sais pas, si vous avez b'soin d'un truc ?

Elle ne s’y attendait pas. Pendant un instant, sa douleur est oubliée comme elle se retourne vers Arquanz, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Vous parlez anglais ?

\- Ben... ouais, plutôt, j'suis irlandais ! (Il a un petit sourire surpris, puis son visage se décompose.) Ah mais oui vous aussi, vous parlez... forcément.

Elle hoche la tête distraitement. Il y avait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas rencontré un autre anglophone - du moins un qui ne lui donne pas envie de le faire assassiner -, à Néosalem, et l’idée de pouvoir parler à d’autres que sa sœur la ravit. Il semble comprendre vite sa satisfaction, a un sourire avant de reprendre :

\- What if I took you to your cabin so you can rest, ma’am ? [2]

Solthèbes est encore loin. Quelques heures de plus, puis le retour à tenir ; elle a un soupir, secoue la tête comme amusée avant de se redresser, prenant appui sur sa canne. 

\- If you insist. [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction des passages en anglais : 
> 
> [1] : Vous êtes têtue, mam'zelle. 
> 
> [2] : Et si je vous emmenais à votre cabine pour que vous vous y reposiez, m'dame ?
> 
> [3] : Si vous insistez. 


	27. Oswald - La fin du monde prend son temps

_L’Enclume, entre Sabbatacle et Solthèbes. Jour 3, PR._

Ils ont pas mal parlé, avec la dame Ross. 

Bien plus qu’il s’y attendait, considérant qu’il avait l’impression de causer avec une Toge. Ces yeux qu’elle a, dites, et cette espèce de port comme si c’était une des reines dans les vieux contes… Pour sûr, Ily, elle, elle sait faire oublier qu’elle est de la Sixième. Faut juste voir ses manières au bar, ses rires et sa façon de s’étaler sur le sol ou de draguer les filles. Une vraie roturière. En bien habillé. 

Sara Ross, c’est pas la même. Elle fait partie de ces gens qui, morts jeunes, sont d’autant plus froids et impressionnants, comme s’il y avait un besoin de compenser la taille. Du genre qui sait déjà tout de toi après un coup d'œil, alors que tu peux rien deviner d’eux. Elle a même une rigueur, dans sa posture, rien que sa façon de se trimballer une canne. T’as pas envie de l’énerver.

Alors ça a été foutrement surprenant de la voir s’éclairer quand elle a compris qu’il parlait anglais. Déjà parce que les rares fois où il évoque son origine, ça lui attire des haussements d’épaule indifférents au mieux, des écossais couillons aux miches au pire, et parce que ben… faut la voir, quoi. Mais non, elle paraissait sincèrement contente. Après ça, c’était drôlement plus facile de briser le silence, avec cette impression d’avoir tous les deux quelque chose en commun. 

Il ne se rappelle pas bien de tous les sujets abordés - plusieurs bribes d’échange à propos d’Ily, de ses douleurs à elle, des épreuves, ptêt… Mais ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’il s’est permis de demander ce qu’elle fichait avec les esclaves. Enfin, plus poliment que ça, tout de même, histoire de pas risquer sa paye sur une maladresse. Il lui a demandé pourquoi elle avait aidé tous ces gens, et la réponse de l’Éclaireuse l’a un peu secoué.

_“Je n'aurais pas pu leur refuser une des dernières portes de sortie”._

Oswald saurait pas dire tout le bordel intérieur que cette simple réponse lui a fichu.

Le problème c’est pas tant qu’une Éclaireuse, aussi froide soit-elle, se soucie du sort des esclaves avec autant d’empathie. C’est ce truc, là… une des “dernières” portes de sortie… Il repense à la panique de Merlin et à sa semi-engueulade, la demande d’Ily, et le prix donné, bien sûr, et c’est vraiment comme si tout cuisait peu à peu à l’intérieur de sa tête. Il avait pas senti, pas entièrement, à quel point c’était la merde. Il craignait de pas pouvoir conduire le bateau comme il fallait, pour sûr, et que les esclaves leur attireraient des problèmes, ça oui. Mais ça avait rien à voir avec l’état de la ville. 

Après avoir vu Sara Ross abattue, Ily sérieuse, Merlin paniqué, l’impression se gangrène que tout ça est plus lourd que le seul sort des membres de la Huitième. Comme si la fin du monde arrivait, mais qu’elle prenait son temps. Qu’on savait pas bien quand elle frapperait à la porte.

Merlin le lui a dit, ça, oui, mais Oswald avait pas compris. Fallait mieux formuler, merde. Quoi, comme problème ? Quoi, comme fin du monde ? Qu’est-ce qui va leur tomber dessus ? Il a eu que la peur des gens sous le nez, sans bien comprendre exactement la teneur de ce qui risque de leur arriver. Maintenant, ils mettent le cap vers Solthèbes, pour une fausse livraison, mais bientôt ils retourneront à Néosalem. Là où est le danger. 

Ça, pour le coup, Oswald l’a bien enregistré. Néosalem n’est plus un lieu sûr.

Si y avait pas Merlin, le pilote ordonnerait que l’Enclume ne se remette pas en route, une fois arrivée à Solthèbes. Que ce soit leur destination finale. Si y avait pas Merlin, Ily, et la possibilité que Gaspard soit encore en ville. C’est ça qui le retient d’aller demander permission de déserter Néosalem. 

Apparemment, de ce qu’on lui a dit à Sabbatacle, Gaspard est pas dans la ville des assassins, pas la peine de le chercher là. Ça veut rien dire, en soi, il est ptêt parti ailleurs. Pas de nouvelles de Fiona, non plus… Ni de Sean. Ils ont intérêt à aller bien, ces couillons. Pas question qu’il doive se faire du souci pour eux par-dessus le marché.

Alors ouais. Les seuls potes qu’il sait où trouver sont à Néosalem.

Il s’en fait pas tant pour eux non plus, c’la dit. Lui, il met du temps à comprendre les choses, mais à coup sûr dès le premier jour Gaspard a dû trouver un moyen. C’est un vrai garde, lui, sûrement qu’il doit se la couler douce… Quant à Merlin, bah. Oswald a réussi sa mission. Premier truc qu’il ait jamais réussi depuis une décennie, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein… Ils vont pouvoir prendre leurs cliques et leurs claques, choper l’Enclume, de la bouffe et un caisson de rhum, et se tirer de là en vitesse. Y aura le temps, y aura le temps… à coup sûr, ils vont pas en manquer.

Et idem pour Thomas, il saura y faire sans lui. Oswald a une grimace amère ; il se demande ce que son ancien pote fiche. S’il s’est mis dans le pétrin, ou si lui et ses parvenus d’amis sont déjà loin… Bon sang, même en pleine apocalypse, il est pas foutu de donner un signe de vie, ou de s’inquiéter qu’Oswald aille bien. C’est pas inattendu, mais tandis que le marin tapote l’épaule de son second, lui signifiant de lui laisser la barre, il songe à ce qu’il a pu faire pour mériter un silence radio pareil. Une gaffe, d’accord. Il a pas été trop là, pas trop attentif, ou que’que chose de cette espèce. Still. Est-ce que c’est si grave au point de le déserter même pendant que tout va mal ? De pas penser une seule seconde à lui ?

Il passe sa main sur son visage, fatigué de tout, puis essaie de se concentrer sur la navigation. Mais régulièrement, son cerveau vient lui persifler à quel point il crève de solitude et de trouille.


	28. Spinoff 2 : La gardienne des morts (1/3) - Adèle

_Néosalem, cimetière. Jour 3, PR._

Elle est accroupie face à une autre tombe, la dernière de la première rangée. Elle a le front en sueur, alors qu’un nouveau coup de petite pelle libère la terre d’une autre herbe folle. 

Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle arrache le dernier brin de verdure sauvage et non désirée qu’elle se permet de se relever. Elle époussette son pantalon, secoue nerveusement ses jambes, tirées par la mauvaise posture qu’elle a dû garder. D’un coup d’œil, elle examine le prénom sur la pierre ; elle porte la main à son chapeau, et incline légèrement la tête.

\- Navrée pour le bruit, Méline. Rendormez-vous.

Elle pose les mains sur ses hanches et observe, critique, le travail accompli. Celui qui lui reste à faire est d’autant plus conséquent, considérant qu’elle n’a fait qu’une ligne sur les quatre, sans parler des caveaux. Elle retire son couvre-chef pour s’essuyer le front ; c’est toujours ça de pris. Il faut bien empêcher le lieu de devenir une ruine.

Elle décide d’aller prendre un peu d’eau avant de s’y remettre ; mais c’est alors qu’une voix grave la coupe dans son élan : 

\- J’ignorais que vous parliez aux tombes.

Adélaïde Hante fait volte-face et jette un regard acéré dans la direction de la nouvelle venue. Bien sûr, elle a reconnu sa voix. Elle ne l’a pas beaucoup entendue depuis qu’elle est dans les Limbes, il faut l’admettre ; mais Étoile Caelum a un timbre arrogant qui ne s’oublie pas. L’ingénieure s’est arrêtée au niveau de la tombe d’Heimdall, à laquelle elle jette un bref regard. Il y a quelque chose de feint dans l’air songeur qu’elle aborde, elle tente visiblement de se montrer plus peinée qu’elle ne l’est véritablement. La gardienne réprime son profond agacement et s’essuie les mains en deux claquements secs qui distraient Caelum de son observation. Adèle n’aime pas la façon dont elle porte le regard sur elle, ni celle dont ses traits semblent préoccupés. C’est déjà une catastrophe ambulante, avec toutes ses saloperies de recherches et de tests, il ne manquerait plus qu’elle se soit mise à en perdre le contrôle.

La gardienne du cimetière interpelle cet oiseau de mauvais augure avec un timbre acide : 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? Un autre squelette dans votre placard qu’il faut que je mette à terre ?

\- Ce n’est pas très gentil, Adélaïde. Ce n’était qu’un accident, tu dois le savoir.

\- Un accident qui a coûté la vie à un gamin. 

Ce vieux souvenir n’affecte la baronne ; elle semble au contraire simplement irritée. Ce n’est rien pour calmer la colère d’Adèle :

\- Je crois vous avoir dit de ne pas revenir ici. Si vous voulez un service, vous demanderez à votre imbécile de valet ou… 

\- Je n’ai pas le temps pour ces jérémiades. 

La gardienne fait quelques pas jusqu’à sa pelle, étendue au sol. Un simple coup de pied bien équilibré lui suffit à la projeter en l’air et rattraper son manche de ses deux mains. Elle s’avance vers Étoile, menaçante ; peut-être que le mouvement éloquent fera passer le message.

\- Si vous manquez de temps, je ne vais pas vous retenir, alors.

\- Hante.

Cette fois, son timbre se rapproche plus de la demande que du mépris ; la gardienne plisse les yeux, alors que Caelum poursuit :

\- Êtes-vous au courant de ce qui est arrivé aux Sages ?

Adèle passe sa pelle sur son épaule. 

\- Je n’ai pas pu faire autrement. Les vendeurs de journaux ont passé la matinée à gueuler la nouvelle juste à côté des murs.

\- J’imagine que vous comprenez donc que la ville n’est pas exactement dans une bonne posture aujourd’hui. 

\- Effectivement, réplique prudemment Adèle.

\- J’ai une proposition à vous faire.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu’elle en a une. Adèle secoue machinalement la tête, laissant échapper un léger “Tch” de dédain ; mais ça n’arrête pas l’intruse :

\- Avant que vous ne la rejetiez, sachez qu’elle n’implique pas que vous. Je peux aussi aider Sophie Tellier et… comment s’appelle la petite, déjà ?

\- Nous aider ? coupe Adèle.

Étoile croise les bras. Sa voix s’est baissée d’un autre cran ; la gardienne du cimetière doit l’approcher pour entendre ce qu’elle dit.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons parler dans un endroit plus privé ?

Ça l’horripile de devoir céder du terrain à l’ingénieure ; mais elle s’exécute quand même, les épaules tendues et la posture alerte. Qu’elle s’avise d’essayer de la doubler, et Adèle saura lui faire regretter sa mort. Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivées à l’intérieur du cabanon qu’habite la gardienne, et la porte dûment refermée à clé, que Caelum reprend la parole :

\- Nous ne savons pas ce que sera la ville demain, Adélaïde. Et l’adresse et les instructions que je m’apprête à vous donner, je ne les ai transmises à personne jusqu’à maintenant ; c’est pour ainsi dire une issue de secours, si jamais les choses commencent à devenir difficiles à Néosalem. 

\- Comment je suis censée croire que ce n’est pas un traquenard ? marmonne-t-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas passer la journée à tenter de vous convaincre. Qu’on soit claires, je ne fais pas ça pour vous, riposte Étoile. Je n’ai simplement pas envie que Sophie et la petite se retrouvent bloquées dans une ville de cette espèce en temps de crise.

\- Et où est-ce que vous comptez les mener ? 

\- Loin de Saul, pour commencer.

Adèle croise les bras. Elle n’aime pas l’admettre, mais sur ce point-là, elle est d’accord avec Caelum ; le nouvel Imperator a fait en peu de temps bien plus de dégâts sur la ville et ses habitants que la scientifique elle-même. Elle pense au gamin, Anton, auquel elle a dû faire une sépulture de Mort-Dernière, à Leila qu’on lui a reporté comme défunte aussi, et qu’elle va devoir surveiller de loin… 

Non, assurément, elle ne veut pas devoir laisser son amie vulnérable dans une ville avec un Imperator pareil à sa tête. Pour autant, elle n’a que très peu confiance en Caelum.

\- Où ça ? insiste-t-elle.

\- Sans doute Gomorrha. 

La gardienne se tait. Le nom ne lui est pas inconnu ; depuis la révolte, des rumeurs ont commencé à se propager en ville, à propos de cette autre cité renégate, au point de pénétrer les murs du cimetière. Deux vieux Éveillés en parlaient encore, hier, seuls dans les grandes allées vides, et elle n’a pu faire autrement que les entendre. Les on-dit racontent que Gomorrha est le point de fuite des membres de cette révolte, là où Leïla, le docteur Octave et les autres rebelles doivent donc se trouver, aujourd’hui. Lorsque les deux commères ont commencé à secouer la tête, se demandant pourquoi une attaque n’a pas déjà eu lieu contre cette ville, Adèle a préféré tourner les talons et s’éloigner.

\- C’est une ville d’intersection, et sa population est essentiellement remontée contre Néosalem, justifie Caelum face à son silence. Si Saul essaye d’aller chercher des gens là-bas par la force, il risque simplement d’écoper d’une guerre civile ou d’une vendetta de masse, et dans un tel climat, entre les Dernières Familles et son conseil qui vrille, je doute qu’il soit assez stupide pour risquer encore son image. J’ai bien cru que Leïla finirait par complètement la renverser, avec ses initiatives.

Adèle garde un silence pensif.

\- C’est une idée, réplique-t-elle.

\- Bien, alors si nous sommes d’accord, je vais vous donner cette adresse. Ne la transmettez pas, et ne la notez pas. Elle doit rester absolument secrète.

Caelum entreprend de lui parler du 27, avenue des Lauriers, un bâtiment dans une cour. Il faudra descendre les marches, et s’adresser à la gardienne, Marguerite.

\- Elle ne vous fera confiance que si les deux premiers et deux derniers mots que vous lui adresserez comportent les initiales “EC”, précise Caelum. Tout semble clair ?

Elle opine du chef. La baronne lui donne encore quelques instructions avant de se décider à partir ; mais alors qu’elle s’éloigne, Adèle l’interpelle une dernière fois :

\- Merci pour ce service, Caelum, mais… 

\- Hm ?

\- Cessez de faire mine d’avoir un cœur quand vous êtes avec moi. Vous perdez votre temps.

La baronne s’esclaffe et lui adresse un simple signe de la main, avant de s’éloigner à pas tranquilles.


	29. Spinoff 2 : La gardienne des morts (2/3) : Sophie

_Néosalem, cimetière. Jour 3, PR._

Elle était en plein échauffement quand le téléphone du conservatoire a sonné. Quelqu’un d’autre a décroché, à l’entrée ; et elle n’y a pas prêté attention jusqu’à ce qu’on vienne l’informer que c’était pour elle. Un appel venant du cimetière.

Une heure après, elle y est, en compagnie d’Adèle, et la gardienne lui a tout expliqué. Elle lui a parlé d’Étoile, lui a remis une adresse, et expliqué qu’il faudra qu’elle s’y rende lorsque la situation lui semblera trop critique. Sophie l'observe avec insistance, mais depuis tout à l’heure, Adèle n’affiche qu’un visage sombre et buté, et évite son regard.

La cantatrice comprend qu’elle a une idée derrière la tête, quelque chose dont elle n’est pas prête à lui parler.

\- Adèle… ?

\- Oui ? demande l’autre d’une voix sourde.

\- Et toi ? Tu viendras avec nous, on est bien d’accord ?

À la voir se raidir, la cantatrice devine qu’elle a visé juste. C’est comme si on venait de vider l’air de ses poumons, alors que son amie secoue lentement la tête :

\- Je ne… je ne peux pas. 

\- Adèle.

\- Je dois m’occuper d’eux.

Son bras désigne les rangées de tombes, alors que son regard se fait insistant. Sophie la fixe, impuissante. Elle ne sait pas comment elle va pouvoir la faire changer d’avis, ou si c’est vraiment ce dont elle a envie.

\- Je ne peux pas les abandonner, Sophie. Personne ne prendra le relais pour veiller sur leur repos. Je connais cette ville.

Sophie secoue doucement la tête. Elle veut prendre son visage en coupe, la tourner vers elle, et lui faire oublier ce cimetière qui la retient en arrière, mais elle réprime son geste. Ce serait insultant - et arrogant - de sa part de laisser entendre à Adélaïde que les Morts-Derniers et ceux passés au Mal ne devraient pas compter. Que leur protection n’est pas ce qui importe le plus, même si c’est ce que Sophie pense. Ce serait terriblement bas d’imposer un choix à Adèle, entre son amie et les pierres tombales et morts qu’elle a pris comme devoir de garder.

Sophie contemple les pots de fleurs installés sur les pierres taillées. Alors que sa main vient se poser doucement sur l’épaule de la fossoyeuse, elle se rappelle. Elle se rappelle cette journée où elle est venue pour la première fois chanter pour un défunt. Elle évoque la discussion plaisante avec la gardienne du cimetière, leur séparation. Cette fois où elle est passée en compagnie de Delilah pour fleurir une tombe à la place d’un ami, malade et coincé à l’hôpital.

_\- Ce n’est pas le meilleur endroit pour une enfant._

_Le regard acéré de la jeune femme surveillait les moindres gestes de Delilah, qui s’était élancée à l’écart pour admirer les fleurs et essayer de lire les noms. Comprenant son souci, Sophie avait légèrement penché la tête pour rappeler sa petite sœur, et répondant immédiatement à l’appel, l’enfant était revenue pour attraper sa main. Sophie sentait en la voyant sautiller à côté d’elle qu’elle trépignait de pouvoir courir un peu dans les allées._

_La fossoyeuse parut surprise d’une telle obéissance, mais adressa un simple hochement de tête à Sophie pour la remercier. Il y avait quelque chose d’amusant et d’attendrissant, dans sa posture droite, dans son immobilité farouche. Sophie avait rompu le silence :_

_\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle fait attention._

_\- Hm, je vois ça. Mais soyez prudentes, s’il vous plaît. Et pour la sépulture d’Hélio, c’est de ce côté._

_Elle indiqua vaguement une direction, puis ramassa une pelle, qui était appuyée contre un mur, et la tint d’une main, posée contre son épaule. Elle se mit en route pour les guider. Les pans de son manteau brun balayèrent la terre derrière elle tandis qu’elle menait Sophie et Delilah jusqu’à une partie conservée du cimetière. Là, contrairement aux allées dont la terre semblait parfois fraîchement retournée, le sol était gris et aussi sec que du sable. Delilah se tourna vers Sophie quand elles arrivèrent devant la bonne sépulture :_

_\- Je peux poser les fleurs ? demanda-t-elle timidement._

_\- Vas-y. Fais attention._

_Avec une lenteur précautionneuse, et une langue tirée et des yeux plissés prouvant largement la concentration qu’elle y mettait, Delilah prit la plante en pot pour la poser sur le sol. La gardienne gratta l’arrière de son crâne, puis planta sa pelle dans le sol, à quelques centimètres du pot._

_\- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je les enterre, pour qu’elles ne fanent pas trop vite._

_\- Comme du jardinage ? s’exclama Delilah._

_Ça tira un petit sourire à la gardienne._

_\- C’est ça, comme du jardinage. Je vais m’en occuper, si vous êtes d’accord. Ça laissera le temps à votre ami de se remettre sans vous obliger à revenir trop souvent._

_\- Revenir ne me dérangerait pas, répondit Sophie. Peut-être même qu’un jour, j’aurais le droit de connaître votre nom._

_La remarque eut l’effet désiré ; la gardienne eut pendant une seconde l’air de perdre ses moyens, avant de simplement sourire et, baissant les yeux, de répliquer :_

_\- Adélaïde Hante._

_Adélaïde décida donc de mettre quand même les fleurs en terre, pour leur permettre de vivre plus longtemps. La gardienne n’eut aucun problème à les laisser se balader pendant qu’elle travaillait et, à partir de ce jour-là, les deux soeurs revinrent plus régulièrement visiter mademoiselle Hante._

\- Adèle, murmure Sophie, coupant à son silence et ses souvenirs, je n’ai pas envie de te perdre.

Elle a beau ne vouloir dire que la vérité, la seule vérité, elle a l’impression d’être cruelle. La mâchoire de la fossoyeuse se crispe, et Sophie voit dans son expression plus de peine qu’elle n’a jamais pu y apercevoir. Ça lui fend le coeur :

\- Je sais que c’est important pour toi. Peut-être que nous devrions…

Elle se coupe. Elle ne sait même pas quoi suggérer exactement. “Ne pas y aller” ? Et rester avec sa petite sœur et son amie dans cette ville insensée, où une trahison vient de suivre une révolte ? Espérer le mieux alors que rien ne semble se calmer ? Il n’y a personne à qui elle veut confier Delilah - elle se refuse même à laisser sa sœur seule. Elles n’ont jamais été séparées, et si ça arrive - ce qu’elle ne souhaite certainement pas -, ce ne sera pas de son fait. 

Adèle la regarde, comme si elle attendait une solution. Son silence trop long lui fait baisser la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Mais je… Comme tu le dis, le cimetière est important pour moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elles se tiennent debout en silence. La voyant frissonner, Adèle lui propose de rentrer, et elles s’assoient sur le canapé, côte à côte. Son amie est penchée en avant, comme si elle se creusait la tête pour trouver une solution à leur problème ; Sophie, elle, reste renversée en arrière contre le dossier. Elle ne voit pas d’idée ; chaque issue lui semble plus risquée et plus douloureuse que la précédente. Le cimetière, Adèle, Delilah et la sécurité. Quatre choses capitales, et pourtant, en fonction de ce qu’elle décidera, elle devra en perdre au moins une. 

Lentement, Adèle se redresse. Elle paraît agitée, alors qu’elle regarde Sophie :

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle soupire de frustration, de désespoir. Sophie lui pose la main sur l’épaule :

\- Adèle, c’est normal. Ce n’est pas une situation normale.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux dire, si, j’ai envie que tu sois à l’abri, mais je n’ai pas envie qu’on… qu’on se sépare et qu’on ne sache pas quand on se reverra. Je suis désolée, je… je sais que je ne facilite rien. Je sais que c’est insensé.

\- Adèle.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vraiment, je ne peux pas les abandonner, Sophie… 

\- Adèle, mince, eh…

La cantatrice a le réflexe de lui passer la main dans le dos. Elle n’aurait pas pensé voir une chose pareille un jour, mais soudain, le masque de la fossoyeuse s’est fissuré, et elle a les yeux embués, le visage rose. 

\- Adèle, je ne veux pas partir non plus. Viens là.

Elle ne veut pas lui faire voir son propre bouleversement. Elle tenait très bien le coup, tant qu’elle se sentait vide et perdue, mais les larmes de la fossoyeuse ont déclenché les siennes, et Sophie blottit le visage de son amie contre son épaule pour qu’elle ne la voit pas pleurer. 


	30. Spinoff 2 : La gardienne des morts (3/3) : Delilah

_Sortie de Néosalem. Jour 4, PR._

La trappe s’est refermée, et Sophie, comme Maths leur a dit, recouvre les contours du mieux qu’elle peut alors que Delilah surveille. Surveiller, c’est un travail super sérieux, c’est une question de Vioudmor, alors Delilah observe bien les murailles, tirant sur sa capuche pour couvrir ses cheveux. Mais y a même pas de garde, et personne a l’air de se tourner pour voir ce qu’il se passe de leur côté. Sophie se redresse, l’interroge du regard, et Delilah, comme un soldat, porte sa main plate à sa tempe et chantonne doucement “R.A.S, capitaine !”, s’attirant un petit hochement de tête. 

Elle ferme les yeux, prête à la sentir lui ébouriffer les cheveux à travers la capuche, mais Sophie ne le fait pas. Sa grande sœur l’attend, prête à tracer la route. Ah, bon… Delilah la rattrape et lui prend la main. 

\- Ça va Phiphie ? demande-t-elle, inquiète.

Sa sœur hoche pensivement la tête, mais Delilah a une moue pas convaincue. Sophie ne lui a encore rien expliqué, mais elle a entendu Maths qui lui demandait où était Adèle, et elle a répondu sèchement. La petite serre un peu sa poigne pour attirer son attention :

\- Sophie, pourquoi Adèle est pas là ?

Le regard calme de sa sœur se pose sur elle. Delilah sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas, son nez se fronce toujours un peu quand elle est bouleversée.

\- Faut qu’on aille la chercher ?

\- Non. Adèle ne viendra pas.

Son pied en manque buter sur une motte de terre :

\- Hein, mais pourquoi ? Elle avait pas le droit, elle ?

\- Non, ma puce. C’est plus compliqué que ça.

Delilah ouvre la bouche, mais s’interrompt vite, parce que le regard qu’a Sophie, c’est le regard qu’elle a quand elle pense ou qu’elle se concentre, et faut pas la déranger. Elle passe la main dans les feuilles d’un buisson tandis qu’elles marchent, jusqu’à ce que sa soeur reprenne la parole :

\- Tu sais, Delilah, parfois on veut faire plusieurs choses, mais on a le droit de n’en faire qu’une. On ne peut pas toujours tout faire en même temps. Une fois, tu as choisi entre aller à Rouen ou à Berlin, pour les vacances, tu te souviens ?

Elle opine. Elle a passé le séjour à se demander comment ça aurait été, à Berlin, d’ailleurs. Il n’y a pas de plats pareils en France qu’en Allemagne, c’est sûr… 

\- Eh bien, Adèle a dû choisir aussi. Tu sais, nous sommes tous les deux très importantes pour elle. Mais son cimetière aussi. Personne ne peut prendre soin des morts aussi bien qu’elle, si elle n’est pas là.

\- C’est pas très grave. Nous au moins on est toutes les deux, faut pas qu’elle s’inquiète, dit Delilah pour ne pas qu’elle soit triste.

Ça n’a pas l’air de consoler sa sœur, mais elle lui sourit. C’est très rare que Sophie sourit, à part quand elle chante ; et ça lui fait bizarre qu’elle ait l’air aussi joyeux alors qu’elle a des yeux tout tristes.

\- Tu as raison, Delilah, dit-elle.

L’enfant baisse le regard, alors qu’elles continuent d’avancer.

Elle voit bien que sa grande sœur s’essuie les yeux, mais peut-être qu’il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la deuxième partie


	31. Ily - Visite surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie 3 - Découverts

_Néosalem, maison des Ross. Jour 4, PR._

Elle ne se fait pas de soucis. Non, Sara est bien assez grande pour s’occuper de ça seule - elle est même plus efficace, alors mieux vaut qu’elle s’en charge seule, oui - et Oswald a toute sa confiance pour les mener à bon port. Depuis le temps qu’ils sont partis, ils ont dû atteindre leur destination, ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir… Ils seront là aux alentours de midi, c’est certain. 

Ily s’est réveillée tôt ; oh, elle ne le voulait pas, mais l’angoisse de savoir sa sœur et son ami en train de prendre des risques, pendant qu’elle se prélasse au lit… Non, c’est trop, alors elle s’est levée - seule dans la grande maison vide, c’est une sensation étrange, et elle craint ne pas parvenir à s’y faire de nouveau -, a fait du café pour s’occuper les mains, et s’est installée au salon pour le boire. Oui, ça doit faire bien une heure qu’elle fixe sa tasse maintenant vide, et qu’elle tente de se convaincre qu’elle ne s’en fait pas, que tout va bien. Que si, elle s’en fait, mais qu’il n’y a pas de raison, pas vrai ? Tout ira mieux d’ici quelques heures. C’est à ça qu’elle se raccroche, à leur retour, et la jeune femme acquiesce doucement, pour elle-même, avant d’attraper sa tasse. Autant ranger un peu, puisqu’elle n’a rien à faire. 

Elle est interrompue deux heures plus tard par des coups, frappés à la porte ; elle n’attend personne, et ce ne sont certainement pas les deux autres, Sara serait entrée, mais il lui faut tout de même répondre. Quand elle ouvre, deux soldats se tiennent face à elle. Ily fronce un instant les sourcils, avant que le premier n’ouvre la bouche :

\- Bonjour madame. Nous espérons ne pas vous déranger, mais nous venons fouiller votre maison. 

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Vous disiez bien que vos esclaves font partie de ceux qui se sont enfuis ? 

Merde. Merde, pour le coup, elle ne trouve pas quoi répondre. Ily se force à acquiescer, conserve un visage cordial comme elle leur répète qu’effectivement, c’est ce qu’il s’est produit, que la maîtresse de maison n’est pas là et qu’il leur faudra repasser quand elle sera de retour. Qu’elle est sincèrement désolée pour le dérangement, qu’elle espère que ça ne posera pas de problème en termes d’administration, mais que non, vraiment, ce n’est pas avec elle qu’il faut voir ça. 

\- Madame, je crains que cette réponse ne suffise pas. 

\- Pardon ?

\- J’ai là l’autorisation de fouiller la maison, si vous voulez vérifier… (Il lui tend un papier, auquel elle ne jette qu’un coup d'œil avant de se crisper.) L’Imperator nous envoie simplement vérifier si nous ne pourrions pas trouver des indices, histoire de les retrouver. 

\- Vous pensez bien qu’on a cherché, quand on s’est rendues compte que…

\- Madame, je vais devoir vous demander de vous écarter. 

Elle voudrait protester encore, faire un scandale - elle le pourrait, d’ailleurs, ce ne serait finalement pas grand-chose. On blâmerait ça sur sa tendance à trop en faire, à chercher le spectacle, sur la respectabilité du voisinage où personne ne saurait tolérer que de simples soldats entrent soudainement chez lui, remettent ainsi sa parole en doute. Il faudrait qu’elle proteste, mais l’idée s’immisce qu’elle fait prendre des risques à Sara, en jouant la rebelle. Ce n’est pas elle qui paiera les pots cassés, c’est sa benjamine ; et ça, elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Pas au vu de la période, pas au vu de ses récentes activités. Non, tout ce qu’elle peut faire, c’est sourire froidement, leur faire savoir - tout en restant absolument polie - qu’ils n’ont rien à faire là, qu’ils ne sont pas les bienvenus. Avec un peu de chance, ils abandonneront vite. 

Elle ne les lâche pas d’une semelle comme ils commencent à visiter les pièces, lui demandent des informations au fur et à mesure. Elle est loin d’être capable de toutes les fournir - comme elle le répète, elle ne fait que loger chez sa sœur, ce n’est pas elle qui s’occupe de tout ça, et l’un des deux garçons la toise comme moqueusement. Elle répond d’un rictus, les invite à passer à la pièce suivante, et prend son mal en patience comme les deux traînent. Ils le font exprès, l’histoire de trouver des indices n’est qu’une excuse. Non, ce qu’ils font là, c’est de l’intimidation, et elle a beau craindre suffisamment pour Sara pour ne pas les envoyer chier, ses limites sont proches. 

Ils finissent leur tour après une bonne heure, redescendent tous les trois au salon. Plus d’une fois, elle a retenu son souffle alors qu’elle remarquait quelques traces dans la maison laissant à penser que la maison avait accueilli plus que les Ross, dans les derniers jours. Les preuves ne sont pas si nombreuses, pas si visibles, on ne les remarque sans doute pas sans y habiter à l’année. Ils n’ont pas dû trouver grand-chose, non, tout devrait bien se passer ; Sara va hurler quand elle en entendra parler, c’est tout ce qu’elle peut dire.

Celui qui n’avait pas encore parlé sort le premier, lui adresse un signe de tête. 

\- Merci pour votre temps, madame. Vous serez évidemment tenue au courant des avancées de l’enquête, comme les autres propriétaires. 

\- C’est un plaisir de servir l’Imperator. 

Elle espère que sa voix ne sonne pas trop faux comme elle prononce ces mots, et regarde le premier soldat faire quelques pas, s’éloigner de sorte à ce que son collègue le suive. Quand le second passe à côté d’elle… Quand le seconde passe à côté d’elle, il a un sourire moqueur, satisfait, et elle sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Non, de l’intimidation, c’est ce qu’elle disait, et il est hors de question qu’elle se laisse avoir. Elle a suffisamment de pratique pour conserver son sourire, le saluer également, et ne se fige qu’à peine alors qu’il s’adresse à elle :

\- On devrait vous revoir bientôt, m’dame. D’ici là…

« Bonne journée. », « A vous aussi. », et ils s’éloignent pour passer à la maison suivante sur leur liste. Elle ne veut pas se laisser avoir. S’ils avaient véritablement trouvé quelque chose, ils l’auraient embarquée, se seraient assurés qu’elle ne puisse pas s’enfuir le temps d’en informer leurs collègues. Pas vrai ? Non, non, ils ne seraient pas simplement repartis. Il lui suffira de tenir Sara au courant, et tout se passera bien. 

Ily se raccroche à l’idée, hoche doucement la tête. Mais autant qu’elle tente de se convaincre, elle ne parvient pas à tout à fait se défaire de sa crainte. Peut-être qu’elles n’avaient pas si bien rangé, peut-être qu’ils ont eu ce qu’ils cherchaient. Peut-être qu’elle a raté un détail, finalement.

Elle aurait voulu aller voir Eke, pouvoir se plaindre à elle de l’angoisse que lui a causé la visite, de son malaise à être ainsi livrée à elle-même ; mais la Magister est occupée au palais, elle l’a prévenue qu’elle ne serait pas aussi disponible qu’avant, et Ily ne se sent tout simplement pas d’aller la chercher, de devoir demander où la trouver, de lui courir après pour pouvoir lui voler, quoi, une dizaine de minutes sur sa pause déjeuner ? Il est trop tard, de toute façon, et il lui faut attendre Sara, ça ne ferait que leur faire perdre du temps à toutes les deux ; non, elle l’appellera, lui proposera de passer aujourd’hui ou demain, et elles auront tout le loisir de pester contre ces soldats qui se sont introduits chez elle. 

Alors elle attend Sara, et saute sur ses pieds sitôt qu’elle entend la clé tourner dans la serrure, va accueillir sa benjamine avec toute la joie qu’elle est capable d’afficher à l’instant. Sara comprend immédiatement que quelque chose s’est passé, lui demande un résumé de la situation, grimace quand elle obtient le récit de la visite. 

\- Je suis désolée, je n’ai pas su…

\- Tu n’aurais rien pu faire. Qu’ils aient jusque-là le droit ou non de s’imposer ainsi, je crains que les règles ne soient en train de changer. 

\- Sara, il y a autre chose. 

\- Oui ? 

Elle voulait garder pour elle ses doutes, ne pas embêter Sara avec des craintes infondées. La voir ainsi relever la tête, sembler fatiguée, ça lui fait reconsidérer ses réserves, et Ily lui livre son inquiétude quant à la possibilité qu’ils aient effectivement trouvé quelque chose. Elle n’a rien vu, durant la visite, non, mais il lui aurait été difficile de se mettre entre les preuves et les soldats, et plus d’une fois elle a dû rester à l’entrée de la pièce. Alors… Alors elle est soucieuse, oui, et voir le visage de sa sœur se fermer ne peut que la conforter dans cet état d’esprit. Oh, elle précise bien que le garçon semblait trouver ça drôle de la pousser à bout, mais… mais c’est une possibilité qu’il leur faut prévoir, maintenant. 

\- Bien. Merci de t’être occupée de ça, Emily. Nous… verrons en temps voulu, quant à la marche à suivre. 

Elle se sent inutile. Elle aurait dû mieux faire, mais faire comment ? Sara lui adresse un salut, avant de commencer à monter les marches. Elle s’arrête, se tourne une seconde et murmure :

\- Le voyage m’a surprise dans un mauvais moment, je vais aller me reposer. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre, mais veille à ne me déranger qu’en cas d’urgence. 

\- A tout à l’heure, Sara. 

Ily la regarde monter péniblement, pense - trop tard - qu’elle aurait pu lui venir en aide. Tant pis, pour cette fois ; et la blonde retourne au salon, fouille dans la bibliothèque pour trouver de quoi se distraire, s’installe finalement dans le canapé, un livre à la main. 


	32. Gaza - La traque

_Néosalem. Jour 3, PR._

_Elle n’était pas revenue à Néosalem depuis longtemps ; les affaires qui y ont lieu ne sont pas de celles qui l’intéressent, et ils se débrouillent généralement sans trop d’aide extérieure. De toute manière, ils ont déjà plusieurs Magister assignés à la ville, nul besoin de venir perturber leurs affaires. Elle partait du moins de ce principe avant l’histoire de la révolte. Le soir même, les rumeurs d’évasion parvenaient à Magopolis, et elle a immédiatement quitté la capitale. Qui d’autre qu’une pisteuse pour rattraper des fuyards ?_

_Elle s’est lancée sur les traces d’un groupe qu’elle a intercepté en ville alors qu’ils étaient en chemin pour le nord de la France. Ils étaient plutôt discrets, pourtant, et l’inquiétude n’était pas arrivée jusque-là. En théorie, ils auraient pu se considérer en sécurité, si elle n’avait pas tiqué à voir un tel groupe voyager. Ils étaient trop nombreux, c’était quelque chose dans leur attitude, dans leur prudence. L’un d’eux a croisé son regard, alors qu’elle les surveillait ; elle a feint de l’ignorer, passant dessus comme si elle ne l’avait pas vu, et ils ne se sont pas plus méfiés. Tant pis pour eux. Gaza les a poursuivis plusieurs heures - ce qu’ils n’ont remarqué que trop tard - et a fini par les rattraper alors qu’ils s’installaient pour la nuit ; ils avaient pris toutes les précautions, pourtant, tout pour éviter qu’on les retrouve, tout pour brouiller les pistes le temps d’arriver suffisamment loin pour qu’on les oublie. Ils ont dû penser lui échapper, pour ne pas continuer la route de nuit, ils ont dû penser avoir trompé sa vigilance. Ce n’est pas comme si ça lui importait, de toute façon, et la Magister a profité de leur sommeil pour les immobiliser. Rapide, efficace, silencieux. D’abord, celui qu’ils avaient laissé au tour de garde, puis ceux qui dormaient ; deux gamins lui ont posé problème, se sont réveillés avant qu’elle ne puisse s’occuper d’eux, mais les assommer a été rapide. Ils n’étaient simplement pas de taille, dans leur état. Ensuite, les ramener à la première ville venue, les livrer aux gardes et toucher une petite bourse en récompense. C’était déjà plus intéressant que les derniers mois. Alors, ça faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vu Néosalem, mais il lui a fallu y retourner._

_A son arrivée, elle a été surprise de l’espèce d’angoisse qui semblait avoir envahi la ville ; elle a blâmé ça sur la révolte, sur les craintes d’une nouvelle guerre, n’a pas cherché plus avant et s’est immédiatement rendue au palais. Gaza n’avait pas prêté une grande attention à l’arrivée de l’Imperator - ils sont suffisamment nombreux à lui faire des courbettes, et elle a mieux à faire - et s’est retrouvée face au gamin. La première chose qu’elle s’est dit, c’est qu’il avait au moins l’assurance nécessaire pour le poste. La seconde, qu’elle n’aimait pas son sourire. Il l’a remerciée d’être venue, l’a envoyée dans la ville à la recherche de traînards n’ayant pas encore pu s’enfuir, avant de la rappeler dès le lendemain. Quand elle a appris qui elle devait traquer… Elle a marqué un temps d’hésitation. Les Sages avaient trahi leur Imperator, et il n’était pas de son ressort de comprendre pourquoi ; la Magister s’est reprise, a accepté la demande de Saul, et s’est de nouveau enfoncée dans la ville, cette fois pour en retrouver les dirigeants._

Maintenant, elle attend. Elle n’a pas le début d’une piste, ils ont apparemment eu la chance d’être aidés par quelqu’un de suffisamment intérieur au palais pour les faire s’évader - encore un traître, un autre qu’il faudra trouver en temps voulu - et leur permettre de disparaître. Alors elle attend, traîne au marché dans l’espoir d’entendre quelque chose, alterne les sourires polis et les regards noirs, les menaces et les pièces en échange d’informations. Des fuyards, il y en a d’autres, et Gaza transmet le peu d’informations qu’elle reçoit aux gardes - ils se chargeront des cibles moins importantes, elle se concentre sur les principales. Les Sages finiront bien par se révéler.

L’après-midi est déjà bien entamée quand elle peut finalement retourner faire son rapport. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir elle-même, de les faire surveiller le temps de venir le prévenir. Considérant que ses propres conseillers ont choisi de le trahir, elle peut comprendre sa colère, et elle n’est pas là pour discuter les ordres, alors elle passe la porte principale rapidement, adresse un salut à un de ses collègues - petit, cicatrice sur la moitié du crâne, Toussaint si elle se souvient bien. Il paraît surpris de la voir, fronce les sourcils, mais elle a mieux à faire que de s’en inquiéter, et Gaza s’en va trouver Saul. 

On lui indique les appartements de l’Imperator ; si elle n’amenait pas de bonnes nouvelles, elle aurait délégué la tâche plutôt que de s’embarrasser devant lui. Elle toque rapidement, recule d’un pas alors que la porte s’ouvre brusquement devant elle, pour révéler le garçon. Le sourire qu’il affichait déjà ne fait que s’élargir à son bref « Je les ai trouvés. » et il la congédie, la renvoyant vers le Magister qu’elle a croisé plus tôt. Quelque part, sa façon de la renvoyer à ses occupations lui déplaît, sa façon de paraître ravi à l’annonce du succès de sa mission, il a quelque chose… quelque chose de trop satisfait, de trop suffisant. Quelque part, elle a envie de creuser plus, de comprendre pourquoi les Sages se sont enfuis, pourquoi il lui a fallu les retrouver. Elle a le temps d’y penser, alors qu’elle part rejoindre Toussaint ; le garçon l’accueille froidement, prétexte avoir trop à faire pour vraiment pouvoir lui accorder du temps et retourne dans ses papiers. Elle ne s’en formalise pas, il doit avoir mieux à faire, vu la situation, mais il va bien falloir qu’il lui fournisse cinq minutes d’attention.

Gaza toussote, attend qu’il relève les yeux sur elle pour lui faire un rapport bref ; elle ne le lâche pas des yeux comme il fronce les sourcils et elle retient un commentaire à voir son expression se durcir. Pour un soldat tel que lui, c’est une bien étrange réaction, mais elle finit, annonce que Saul se charge de la suite, et conclut qu’elle va retourner chasser les fugitifs, s’il n’a pas besoin d’elle. Sa dernière phrase semble retenir son attention, et elle le voit prendre une rapide inspiration avant de se lever. 

\- Je ne peux que… saluer votre dévouement à la tâche. 

\- C’est un plaisir de servir l’Imperator, général. 

Elle ne sait pas comment interpréter son silence. Comment interpréter son expression, maintenant vide, mais la tension qu’elle sent dans son poing serré, comment réagir au compliment qui n’en semblait pas un. Elle ne veut pas s’avancer - il s’agit de son supérieur, face à elle, et si elle n’a pas questionné les agissements de l’empereur, discuter ceux d’un Magister… - mais il semble presque inquiet. Pourquoi inquiet ? Tout se passe au mieux, ils rattrapent les évadés encore en ville, viennent de mettre la main sur les Sages. Tout se passe au mieux. Elle plisse les yeux, retient un commentaire.

\- Si vous n’avez rien à ajouter…

\- Je vais y aller. Bonne journée, général. 

Il la regarde encore, et elle affiche tant bien que mal un sourire cordial. Elle ne dira rien, pour l’instant. Après tout, elle n’a aucune preuve. Mais elle ne dira rien par principe, surtout, et attendra de voir. De toute façon, elle sera là pour ramasser les morceaux, au besoin. 


	33. Eke - La liste

_Néosalem, palais. Jour 4, PR._

Elle n’a qu’à peine eu le temps de voir Ily, les deux derniers jours ; entre le travail au palais et le fait que son amie se prétende occupée la plupart du temps, ce n’est pas qu’elle y mette de la mauvaise volonté. Elle ne saurait pas dire exactement pourquoi - oh, ça a à voir avec le fait que la blonde ne l’a que rarement snobée ainsi auparavant, et jamais sans une bonne raison - mais quelque chose ne va pas. Elle ne peut qu’espérer que ça n’ait rien à voir avec les derniers événements - elle a beau se répéter qu’Ily n’est pas si bête, un doute subsiste, mais non, définitivement, Ily n’est pas si bête, tout de même… ? -, que les frangines font profil bas. Enfin, elle peut faire confiance à Sara pour les garder hors de danger, au moins. 

Il faudrait qu’elle rende visite à Jeremiah, aussi. Elle n’a pas eu de nouvelles des Rawson depuis maintenant un certain temps ; s’ils étaient d’habitude irréprochables, elle ne commencerait pas à s’en faire, mais la façon qu’a Christopher de se mêler à de sales histoires lui fait présager le pire, par anticipation. 

Eke soupire, se redresse avec une grimace. Merde, ça lui avait pas manqué de rester assise toute la journée comme ça, et même si elle ne s’attendait pas à toujours avoir de quoi faire en salle d’opération, qu’on la relègue ainsi à la paperasse… Elle ne le prend pas mal. Mais ça l’ennuie, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Entre ça et l’humeur massacrante de Toussaint, maintenant que les Sages ont disparu, l’idée de retirer son offre et de se barrer commence à faire son chemin ; mais elle doit bien ça aux quelques personnes encore compétentes de la ville, ne serait-ce que pour maintenir l’illusion que tout va bien. Quelques jours de plus, c’est tout. Alors elle se concentre autant qu’elle peut, bloque les distractions jusqu’à ne plus en être capable, et prend des pauses quand elle sent que ce n’est plus possible ; c’est la première qu’elle s’accorde de la journée quand les gardes rejoignent le chemin de ronde, non loin. Ils ne lui prêtent aucune attention - apparemment en pause, ou tirant au flanc, au choix - et elle se laisse écouter leur conversation distraitement, sans en penser plus. 

Les nouvelles ne paraissent pas bonnes, entre les groupes d’esclaves enfuis et le mécontentement populaire, elle les entend se plaindre d’être coincés ici pendant que certains partent à la poursuite des Sans-Noms - l’un d’eux lui jette un coup d’oeil qui se voulait discret, semble satisfait quand il constate qu’elle ne les regarde pas vraiment -, de devoir subir l’ambiance tendue du palais. Eke ferme les yeux avec un soupir. Elle sent un début de mal de crâne pointer, est à deux doigts d’abandonner ses obligations pour simplement aller traîner chez Ily. Nul doute que la blonde la contamine, avec sa nonchalance et son habitude d’en faire le moins possible… L’idée de la colère de Toussaint lui tire l’ombre d’un sourire, elle n’ira pas tenter ça, non. 

Elle songe à se redresser quand ils changent de sujet pour revenir sur les quelques problèmes rencontrés auprès des citoyens. Elle sait bien que certains ont protesté quand il s’est agi de livrer leurs esclaves, qu’il a parfois fallu y retourner, mais lui vient l’angoisse que peut-être, juste peut-être, ça puisse concerner les Ross. Aucun nom n’est donné, ils évoquent quelques richous, une scientifique qui a eu le culot de rétorquer qu’elle avait le droit de refuser, pour ses recherches, deux-trois autres, encore, qui ont eu tôt fait d’être rappelés à l’ordre. Normalement… Normalement, il n’y a aucune raison pour que les sœurs soient dans ces histoires, Ily lui a dit que les Sans-Noms s’étaient enfuis, ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait grand-chose de plus. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas s’en faire, mais quelque chose ne va pas, et s’il faut qu’elle trouve seule quel est le problème que lui cache son amie, elle commencera par cette piste-ci. 

Quand elle redescend, ses camarades de corvée sont sortis. Ils ont dû en avoir marre, eux aussi, au moins ça lui fait du calme. Elle revient à ses papiers, les survolant d’un coup d'œil avant de retrouver celui qui l’intéresse. Si elle veut avoir le temps de chercher Toussaint en fin de journée, autant qu’elle active. 

Le mal de crâne s’est installé pour de bon quand elle relève les yeux de ses documents. Les trente dernières minutes n’ont servi à rien, elle en est toujours aux quatre mêmes noms et ne parvient plus à décider d’où les classer, de s’il faut seulement les rayer de cette liste-ci. Vu son niveau de déconcentration, elle peut aussi bien arrêter ; maintenant, il lui faudrait trouver le Magister, histoire de se renseigner. Il n’y a que peu de chances qu’il accepte de lui fournir les noms des concernés par les complications, mais elle peut toujours rêver. Eke se lève, range les feuilles dans le dossier d’où elles venaient avant de s’étirer rapidement. Elle quitte la salle sans bruit, pour ne déranger personne, rajuste son sac sur son épaule et jette un coup d’oeil alentour ; le palais est silencieux, de ce côté-ci, et même si elle est sûre que les coins plus fréquentés doivent être moins lugubres, il n’y a nul doute que les récents événements ont étouffé son activité habituelle. 

La jeune femme n’a aucune idée d’où trouver son collègue, et se décide pour le bureau où elle l’avait rejoint, le premier jour. S’il n’y est pas, il lui suffira de trouver quelqu’un de plus informé, ou elle essaiera une nouvelle fois demain, à voir. Elle y arrive rapidement, toque immédiatement et n’a pas à patienter qu’il vient lui ouvrir ; en la voyant sur son seuil, Toussaint hausse un sourcil. Elle y répond d’une moue désolée, et entre quand il l’y invite.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas perdre beaucoup de temps, j’ai simplement entendu parler de difficultés dans les recensements d’esclaves, et je voulais savoir… Je voulais savoir s’il y aurait moyen de prendre connaissance de la liste des propriétaires à vérifier ? 

\- Pourquoi cela ? 

Il ne sonne pas aussi froid qu’elle le craignait, paraît plutôt ennuyé qu’elle le dérange pour ça, mais disposé à l’écouter. 

\- Oh, ce n’est sans doute rien, mais une de mes amies m’a fait part de la fuite de ses esclaves, et je voulais savoir où en était l’affaire. 

Il a un instant de silence, la regarde comme pour tester sa sincérité. Elle n’a pas menti, en soi, garde le semblant d’un sourire au visage le temps qu’il se décide, et retient un soupir soulagé quand il se détourne. 

\- Je n’ai rien ici, ce n’est pas moi qui m’en charge. Je crains que l’Imperator n’ait décidé de surveiller lui-même ces questions, mais si vous avez un peu de temps, je pourrai jeter un coup d’oeil. 

\- Je peux attendre. 

Elle préfèrerait rentrer, définitivement. Mais il lui faut faire ça, vérifier que les Ross n’ont pas fait n’importe quoi, qu’elles ne se sont pas mises dans une situation dont même Sara ne pourra pas les sortir. Si Toussaint est suffisamment de bonne humeur pour l’aider, autant en profiter, et ils se donnent rendez-vous sous deux heures au chemin de ronde, vers la tour nord. Donner le nom des sœurs est un risque qu’elle prend, risque qui - s’il s’avère qu’elle a fait confiance à la mauvaise personne - ne fera qu’empirer leur situation. Mais elle préfère imaginer que Toussaint ne cherchera pas plus loin, qu’il était d’ailleurs au courant du départ d’Abigail, que lui aussi comprend la nécessité de s’éloigner de Néosalem. Alors elle lui dit qui chercher dans les listes, le remercie de son aide comme s’il ne s’agissait pas d’une affaire si importante, et le laisse retourner à ses occupations.

Elle a deux heures à tuer avant de savoir, reste à trouver comment les occuper.


	34. Les évadés - La trouvaille

_Alkita, quartier général abandonné. Jour 4, PR._

_Les derniers jours ont été affreux._

_Pour Eunice, ça a été plus simple de ne pas y réfléchir. Elle a préféré conduire aussi longtemps qu’elle le pouvait, le cœur palpitant de peur et de choc, plutôt que de freiner et de devoir bien comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé._

_Mais quand elle a dû céder sa place pour qu’un autre conduise, le temps qu’elle se repose, ça lui est revenu à la figure. Elle a regardé les autres, étendus, les yeux ouverts, sans doute en train de remuer les mêmes images. Sa maladresse, les lumières, la poursuite et cette foutue barrière de voitures… Ils ont perdu Zahia, Gustave et Bernie, à cause d’une seule erreur, une décision qu’ils ont prise ensemble. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu’ils aient tous pu être aussi stupides ; ils ont grillé la seule chance de leurs amis au lieu de faire attention, et maintenant, ils sont sans doute capturés, ou pire._

_Les jours suivants ont été silencieux. Félicien a été le premier à parler, pour décider qu’il valait mieux ne pas rejoindre Gomorrha. À coup sûr, a-t-il expliqué, leur destination a été arrachée de force à leurs trois camarades, sous la torture ou les fers._

_Ils ont réalisé, sous le choc, la teneur de leur impatience. Pas seulement pour leurs trois camarades, mais pour tous les autres. Lisa a fondu en larmes, et il a fallu la réconforter avec maladresse, tandis qu’elle hurlait :_

_\- C’est d’notre faute ! On a tout foutu en l’air ! Oh non, les gars…_

_\- C’était n’importe quoi ! s’est indigné Félicien, blanc comme linge. Et pourquoi vous avez pas écouté Zahia, hein ?!_

_\- Eh, t’avais pas été contre ce qu’on a dit ! a protesté Baptiste._

_\- T’avais demandé avec nous !_

_\- Vous foutiez tous la pression, évidemment que j’ai demandé avec vous !_

_\- Menteur !!_

_L’absence des trois membres les plus âgés du groupe leur a valu ce handicap. Sans un leader au sang froid, ils ont craqué, se criant des reproches et des injures. Ils ont fini par s’excuser, tendus ; décider d’où aller ensuite leur a valu encore deux heures de jérémiades et d’échanges qui ne menaient à rien. Finalement, Eunice s’est agacée, s’est emparée de l’atlas et appuyé le doigt sur un nom bizarre, aux consonances un peu japonaises :_

_\- Bon, ça, là, Alkita, ça dit que c’est une ruine, y a qu’à aller là._

_\- Tu crois… ?_

_\- Moi j’reste pas plantée là encore six heures hein. Si y a des gardes on avise, mais j’veux qu’on bouge, mince._

_Et le sort en a été jeté._

C’est Lisa qui est tombée sur l’entrée, quand elle est partie se soulager à l’écart. Elle est revenue en courant, et ils se sont frayé un passage pour entourer, tous ensemble, l’espèce de trappe ensevelie sous un tapis d’herbes mal dissimulé. 

Quand ils l’ouvrent, ils découvrent une longue échelle de corde. Eunice la teste du bout du pied, alors que les autres reprennent :

\- Qui descend ? demande Félicien.

\- Faut aussi garder les Songe-Creux… souligne Lisa.

\- J’pense que tu devrais rester avec Lisa, dit Eunice à Félicien, et j’y vais avec Baptiste. Ça nous fait un plus grand et un plus jeune dans chaque groupe. Ça vous va ?

Ils ont pas l’air d’avoir d’objection, ou de meilleure idée, alors ils acceptent. Ils attrapent les lampes torche, et descendent doucement l’échelle, balayant le faisceau de lumière en-dessous d’eux pour estimer la distance avec le sol.

\- Attention, avertit Eunice, le quatrième barreau glisse un peu.

\- D’acc… 

La descente est longue et laborieuse, mais ils arrivent enfin dans un grand tunnel en pierre grossière. Il y a là une odeur bizarre, qui les fait tousser ; comme si un couloir d’hôpital avait été enseveli sous des kilomètres de poussière. Plusieurs chemins s’offrent à eux ; Eunice se tourne vers Baptiste, l’invitant à la suivre :

\- Viens, on va faire un tour.

\- Hein…? On devrait pas aller chercher les autres ?

\- Si ça se trouve, l’endroit est dangereux. Je préfère le vérifier avant.

\- On… on risque pas de s’perdre ? blêmit le garçon.

\- Y a une astuce, pour ça, le rassure Eunice. Quand t’es dans un labyrinthe, et que t’es pas sûr de te retrouver, faut que t’avances en ayant la main sur le mur de droite, tout le temps. Comme ça t’es obligé de trouver la sortie à un moment.

Et pour démontrer ses paroles, elle s’engage dans un souterrain au hasard, se tenant à sa droite. Le garçon suit, indécis :

\- J’sais pas, Eun… Qui te dit qu’y a pas quelqu’un des familles du Mal, ici ? Paraît qu’ils font des trucs terribles !

\- Comme déplacer les murs ? 

\- Ouais ! Ouais, c’est pas drôle. C’est complètement mort, ici, doit y en avoir qui traînent dans le coin. On a vu personne des Premières dans les parages.

\- On s’en porte que mieux, tu remarqueras.

\- Eunice… 

\- Eh, on a nos lampes. Si elles commencent à clignoter, on saura que c’est pas sûr comme endroit, le rassure-t-elle.

Elle se tourne pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux :

\- T’inquiète pas, va. Je laisserai pas quelqu’un te faire du mal. 

Le premier couloir donne sur une série de chambres qui semblent dater d’une autre vie. La matière des draps est bizarre, et tous les coffres sont vides. Quand Eunice passe le faisceau de sa lampe sur les différentes parties de la salle, le triangle lumineux capte le vol de centaines de particules. Une neige d’un autre temps, qui l’incite à ralentir son souffle ; ils pourraient s’étrangler avec toute la poussière qui s’est amassée par ici. 

Les pieds de lit, les portes et les serrures des coffres sont gravés d’un même symbole. Elle croit, un instant, reconnaître l’emblème de l’Héliodrome ; mais en s’approchant, elle perçoit de nettes différences. C’est une marque, peinte d’une couleur défraîchie en certains endroits, qui ressemble à un jaune d’oeuf ou à une espèce de frisbee orangé, éclaté sur un soleil blanc à huit branches. Elle a beau se creuser la tête, louchant dessus avec insistance, rien ne lui vient. Quoi que ce symbole représente, ça lui est tout à fait étranger.

Baptiste laisse échapper un cri de stupeur. Eunice se redresse en sursaut ; en éclairant ce vers quoi il se tourne, elle voit une queue disparaître sous un lit. 

\- C-c’était un rat, j’crois, balbutie le plus jeune.

\- C’est bon signe ! Ça doit vouloir dire que les êtres vivants peuvent survivre là-dedans.

\- J’veux pas savoir ce que tu f’sais de ton temps libre quand t’étais vivante, pour savoir ce genre de trucs… gémit le garçon en se tenant le ventre.

\- Bah c’est pas compliqué ! On avait une colo de scout, quand j’étais p’tite, et… 

\- J’ai dit qu’j’voulais pas savoir !

\- Ben tu faisais quoi, toi, quand t’étais vivant ?

\- J’sais pas, je regardais les mouches voler, comme une personne normale… 

Ils s’engagent dans le deuxième couloir, et Baptiste est un peu plus à l’aise. Celui-ci ne contient qu’une série de salles meublées par les lits d’une chambre blanche sans occupants. Rien à voir avec celle de Néosalem, celles-là sont bien plus modestes et datées, et toutes marquées du soleil orange et blanc ; des croix noires sont placées au-dessus de certains sommiers, sans doute autrefois habités par des religieux. Le plus jeune sursaute toujours dès qu’un être rampant fait mine d’entrer dans son champ de vision, mais il explique calmement des trucs sur les insectes à sa camarade :

\- Et c’est super, les coccinelles, quand t’as une infestation de pucerons sur tes plantes… J’l’ai lu dans Science et vie junior. C’est pour ça que quand j’ai vu que l'Élue du Mal s’était transformée en essaim de coccinelles, j’étais vert… C’est pas méchant, une coccinelle.

\- Il paraît qu’il y a plein d’insectes dans les zones du Mal.

\- Ouais… J’me demande pourquoi, j’veux dire, y a pas de plantes ou de trucs à butiner… ils doivent se sentir vachement mal, là-bas.

\- Peut-être que c’est la présence de cadavres… 

\- Beurk, c’est pas vrai !

\- Ben si, réplique Eunice, pragmatique. Quand tu laisses un cadavre, après, t’as des asticots dessus, alors pourquoi pas des cafards et des coccin… AAAAAAAAH !

En voulant s’appuyer sur le mur, elle a senti une dalle céder sous sa main. Elle recule, protégeant Baptiste d’un bras, alors que tout un pan du mur se détache et se rétracte, déversant une gerbe de poussière sur le sol. Baptiste se pétrifie de surprise derrière elle. Les deux enfants restent plusieurs secondes immobiles, détaillant prudemment l’entrée de la salle qui vient de leur être révélée.

Des reflets étranges en jaillissent, à la lumière de la lampe torche qu’Eunice pointe dans leur direction. Elle tend l’oreille, guettant le moindre signe d’une menace qu’elle aurait pu libérer accidentellement. Avec hésitation, elle décide d’enjamber l’entrée qu’elle a faite. 

C’est une très grande salle, qui s’enfonce en profondeur. Plusieurs tables s’y alignent, sur lesquelles des bouteilles remplies de substances étranges et des parchemins sont posés. Eunice s’approche avec stupeur, pour découvrir des inscriptions faites dans un alphabet étranger, ou un langage codé. Quand elle y pose la main, le papier s’effrite.

\- Merde, Baptiste, on a trouvé un truc, j’crois… 

\- E-E-Eunice, y-y a quelqu’un… 

Elle se retourne précipitamment, empoignant sa lampe comme une arme, mais rien ne vient lui sauter dessus. Baptiste, à quelques mètres d’elle, s’est immobilisé devant un genre de vitrine, qui renvoie une réflexion verdâtre tandis qu’il l’éclaire. Elle le rejoint précipitamment, et s’arrête face à la trouvaille. 

Dans un genre de matière translucide, vert-jaune, un garçon se tient debout, les yeux clos.


End file.
